


Cailleach Béirre

by LilyCuadros



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Fix-It, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCuadros/pseuds/LilyCuadros
Summary: Esta es la historia de un par de jóvenes brujas que viajaron a otro mundo donde su llegada cambiará el destino de los Siete reinos.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca creí que haría esto, siempre dije yo puedo leer no escribir pero nadie ha hecho una historia como la que tengo en la cabeza por lo que decidí compartirla.  
Por favor sean amables en sus críticas.

Prólogo

En una tranquila oficina del departamento de misterios se interrumpe de manera intempestiva el silencio. 

—¡Es increíble Hermione el traslador se activa en veinte minutos y debíamos encontrarnos hace quince en el sitio de traslado!— Expresó una pelirroja muy exasperada que estaba vestida cómodamente de excursionista y llevaba una gran mochila sobre la espalda. 

—¡Oh Merlín Ginny como lo siento! Perdí la noción del tiempo ejecutando este hechizo de análisis y los resultados son muy interesantes.—Informó de forma arrepentida la bruja castaña al tiempo que detenía los hechizos y ordenaba todo. 

—Si pero serán igual de interesantes cuando vuelvas en tres semanas por ahora debemos irnos, ¿dime por favor que ya tienes tu equipaje aquí?—Preguntó esperanzada ya que no veía mochila alguna en la habitación. 

—Si no te preocupes ya tengo todo preparado reduje la mochila y la guarde aquí para fácil transporte, si no fuera por guardar las apariencias en las áreas muggles el equipaje sería más sencillo así.—Dijo Hermione mientras señalaba la bolsita de cuentas sobre su cadera y retiraba su túnica de aprendiz para dejar ver un atuendo de excursión similar al de su amiga. 

Ellas ya habían obtenido experiencia sobre la mejor forma de vestir para trasladarse cómodamente desde su primer viaje juntas el verano que se graduaron de Hogwarts y con destino a Noruega para visitar la reserva donde vive Charlie y recorrer las partes más interesantes del hermoso país. 

  
  


Todo comenzó cuando Hermione estando deprimida por confirmar que no podría devolver los recuerdos de sus padres sin causar grave daño a sus mentes le propuso a Ginny quien estaba pasando por un mal momento con las cosas terribles que la prensa mágica decía de ella a raíz de su ruptura con "el elegido", que a pesar de ser en mucho mejores términos que la separación de Ron y Hermione varios meses antes, fue más comentada y escandalizada por parte de los medios que querían hacer de ella una villana que rompió el corazón de su "héroe" por lo que tomar un respiro sonaba bien. 

Lo que no esperaban fue lo bien que la pasaron conociendo nuevos lugares sin volverse motivo de atención y solo ser dos jóvenes viajeras más, con la libertad de ir donde quieran y sin temer por sus vidas, lo que llevó a que a la amistad y camaradería que se fortaleció durante su último año en Hogwarts se sumará el gusto de emprender estas aventuras y acordaron tomar más viajes cuando se presentará la oportunidad. 

Al finalizar el verano Hermione ingresó al programa de aprendizaje como inefable con maestrías en runas y aritmancia mientras Ginny comenzó el entrenamiento profesional y las pruebas para obtener un lugar en la liga de Quidditch al tiempo que tomaba clases de diseño y arquitectura mágica, tema que le había llamado la atención cuando fue voluntaria con las reparaciones de Hogwarts y en el que encontró una vocación cuando ayudaba a Harry a remodelar Grimmauld Place y decidió profundizar inscribiéndose a cursos con magos profesionales en la materia. 

Al término de ese año y después de celebrar la navidad con los Weasley hicieron un tour de tres semanas por la India al cual Luna también se unió y fue una experiencia tan interesante y divertida como se esperaba, conocieron templos y ciudades así como recibieron el nuevo milenio en un precioso hotel mágico con una celebración magnífica, los chicos no las acompañaron a pesar de que la incomodidad entre Ron y Hermione había disminuido a niveles manejables y Harry con Ginny era tan amigable como siempre, el programa de entrenamiento para aurores no asignaba descansos prolongados por lo que fue un viaje de solo chicas. 

Así el nuevo milenio pintaba muy bien para todos aunque por el lado sentimental algunos tenían más suerte que otros como Neville y Hannah que se comprometieron esa primavera y planearon una boda para el otoño de ese año, en cuanto a Hermione no tenía perspectivas ya que su apretado horario apenas daba tiempo a almorzar ó cenar ocasionalmente con sus amigos para intentar mantenerse al día. 

Ginny había salido con un par de chicos pero al final no llevó a nada, no tenían esa chispa que debería acelerar su corazón y no sentir el piso cuando caminas así que ella estaba abierta a la idea pero sin ninguna prisa por encontrar al indicado y por lo demás su vida iba muy bien. 

En el descanso de pascua habían visitado los sitios de interés muggles y mágicos de Italia y Francia que las dejó maravilladas con la cultura, la arquitectura y el arte de estos sitios hermosos y así llegamos a lo que sería su próximo destino turístico, el continente americano y decidieron ya que era verano comenzar con el norte que tiene mejores condiciones en esta temporada y posponer los sitios más al sur para el invierno, así organizaron trasladores, trazaron su ruta de viaje, hicieron reservas en hoteles y empacaron todo lo que podrían necesitar para las zonas naturales donde planearon acampar con tiendas mágicas por lo que todo estaba listo solo faltaba tomar el traslador a su nueva aventura. 

—Bien vámonos ya o será como esa vez en Chennai y esperar por tres horas un traslador de repuesto— Dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. 

—Si pero te recuerdo que en esa ocasión fue Luna quién nos distrajo con ese makara que deseaba fotografiar y era un milagro que no la mordiera.— Contestó la castaña con una ligera sonrisa ante el recuerdo. 

Ginny también sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo desde donde estaba casi llegando a la puerta y giró un poco para responder algo pero lo que era no lo sabremos ya que en el giro la voluminosa mochila chocó con una estantería y de lo alto cayó un pequeño cofre que se abrió al impacto y dejó salir violentas ráfagas de nieve y aire que giraba en torno a la más joven Weasley, al ver esto Hermione se apresuró a ayudarla.

—¡Ginny! ¡Dame tu mano! — Dijo Hermione al tiempo que se acercaba y sostenía a su amiga de las manos para intentar guiarla fuera de la habitación donde ya no se podía ver más que nieve por todas partes. 

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace ese cofre? — Trató de preguntar cuando giraba hacia la puerta aferrándose a las manos de Hermione pero el viento soplaba tan fuerte que no se pudo distinguir un sonido y en ese momento sintió algo similar a aparecerse pero más inquietante y fue lo último que registró antes de que todo se desvaneciera. 

Y es así después de que el viento y la nieve como vinieron se fueron que la tranquilidad reinó nuevamente en esta oficina del departamento de misterios, solo quedó un pequeño cofre perfectamente cerrado como lo había estado por tantos años que ya nadie de los veteranos en el departamento pensaba que se abriría alguna vez y había quedado relegado a una estantería sin importancia, hasta este momento que cambiaría la vida de un par de jóvenes brujas para siempre. 

  
  



	2. Capítulo 1 HERMIONE I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrá elementos de los libros y de la serie

Capítulo 1

HERMIONE I

  
  


De las muchas ocasiones en que Hermione despertó desorientada después de algún evento traumático léase petrificación por basilisco, alma casi succionada por dementores, rehén de merpeople en el fondo de un lago, maldecida por un mortifago, tortura, etcétera, etcétera en ninguna había sentido tanto frío como en esta lo hacía, si, ni siquiera en la que pasó una hora dentro de un lago en Escocia; por lo que trató de recobrar sus sentidos entre los temblores que recorrían todo su cuerpo y abrió los ojos a un bosque cubierto de nieve que parecía girar alrededor de ella debido al terrible mareo que sufría en ese momento, cielos, por favor no vomites pensó para sí misma. 

  
  


Su brazo se sentía como si fuera cinco veces más pesado por el esfuerzo que tomó levantarlo para retirar su varita de la funda que llevaba en esté tal y como se había acostumbrado desde la guerra, la cual facilitaba tenerla en la mano en un segundo y que aún no se sentía cómoda para dejar de portar. 

  
  


Lanzó una variedad de hechizos de calentamiento y trató de incorporarse cuando escucho un gemido débil en algún lugar a su derecha, elevando más la cabeza vio la figura de su amiga tendida a unos seis metros de distancia quien al parecer también estaba teniendo problemas para levantarse. 

  
  


—¡Merlín está helando!— Exclamó Ginny con voz débil. 

  
  


—Coloca hechizos de calentamiento sobre ti, no debemos llevar mucho tiempo aquí pero tal vez el suficiente para un alto riesgo de hipotermia— Dijo Hermione con voz quebrada que trató de aclarar mientras lograba sentarse y sostener su cabeza entre sus dedos entumecidos hasta que todo dejara de girar un poco. —¿Aún llevas tu varita en la manga? 

  
  


—Si, ya sabes, creo que eso de la vigilancia constante no se irá pronto— Respondió Ginny con dificultad mientras intentaba levantarse de debajo de su mochila a la que los encantos para hacerla más ligera no le quitaban el gran volumen. — Y más si no estás a salvo de un pequeño cofre al azar, ¿era eso algún dispositivo de transporte? ¿alguna idea de donde estamos?

  
  


—No lo sé y el cielo está muy nublado para ubicarnos con la posición del sol pero este frío en esta época del año sólo significa muy al norte del globo— Contestó mientras observaba con más claridad el entorno y a Ginny que se había liberado de su mochila sentándose lentamente para comenzar con los hechizos de calentamiento.—Lo mejor sería no intentar aparecer es muy seguro que la distancia rebase nuestro alcance. 

  
  


—Es una suerte que tuviéramos nuestro equipaje ya con nosotras así al menos podremos instalar un refugio si estamos muy lejos de la civilización—comentó Ginny mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie lentamente. 

  
  


—También puede no ser tan bueno cuando el equipaje es lo que provocó que estemos aquí en primer lugar—Respondió mientras también se levantaba cuidadosamente— Aun no lo entiendo, ese cofre está en la oficina de los aprendices por que es una especie de novatada, los aprendices de grados más altos siempre retan a los nuevos a abrirlo por cualquier medio y no es posible hacerlo, personalmente le dedique casi un mes para intentar abrirlo y de vez en cuando encuentro otro hechizo para probar al igual que varios otros inefables y es inútil, el cofre no se abrirá por lo que me parece increíble que solo caer es lo que lo abrió. 

  
  


—Bien si ese es el caso al menos tendrás algo de que presumir en la oficina cuando volvamos, imagina sus caras cuando les digas que lo único que tenían que hacer era dejarlo caer— Señaló Ginny mientras reía ligeramente y se volvía para levantar su mochila— Cuando se lo cuente a George pensara que es una obra maestra de las bromas, ahora solo hay que lanzar el hechizo de localización para asentamientos humanos y averigüemos dónde estamos, si tenemos suerte todavía estaremos a tiempo de llegar a nuestras reservaciones para el hotel en Juneau. 

  
  


Contagiada con el espíritu optimista de Ginny Hermione lanzó el hechizo de localización que indicó seguir en dirección al Este, obtuvieron abrigos más adecuados de su equipaje aunque no del todo ya que no esperaban viajar a un sitio con condiciones tan frías pero con la ropa hechizada para mantenerlas cálidas estarían bien y comenzaron su travesía hacia donde el hechizo señaló. 

  
  


La caminata estuvo acompañada de una charla alegre acerca de los días nevados en Hogwarts y las épicas batallas de nieve que los acompañaban, cuando empezó a nevar y vieron que comenzaba a oscurecer después de aproximadamente tres horas de recorrido a pie optaron por montar una tienda para ambas ya que planeaban salir temprano en la mañana y seguir su camino. 

  
  


La tienda de Ginny era como la de Hermione un modelo básico de dos habitaciones con baño completo, sala de estar con chimenea, comedor sencillo y cocina equipada, la cual habían abarrotado con varios tipos de alimentos saludables y no tan saludables pero deliciosos que se mantendrían en perfecto estado en la alacena diseñada para preservarlos y un sistema mágico que regula la temperatura de acuerdo a las condiciones climáticas por lo que dentro de la tienda se sentía muy cálido y cómodo. 

  
  


Ginny se ofreció a preparar la cena ya que francamente un hipogrifo podría cocinar mejor que Hermione y a ella le tocó lanzar los hechizos para repeler cualquier animal ó criatura mágica y otros varios que perfeccionó durante la guerra para que su tienda no sea percibida ya que no querían ser notadas por la persona o criatura equivocada, como dijo Ginny la vigilancia constante no iba a desaparecer pronto. 

  
  


Cenaron con un platillo sencillo pero que podría competir con la excelente comida en Hogwarts, una ventaja de crecer en la cocina de Molly Weasley pensó y lo acompañaron con el té favorito de Hermione así como un par de pastelitos de chocolate para el postre mientras conversaban acerca de lo estresadas que habían estado con las pruebas de fin de curso en sus respectivas materias y qué alivio era haberlas superado con éxito. 

  
  


Después jugaron piedra, papel o tijeras para obtener el primer turno en la ducha que era un sistema que funcionaba bien desde su primer viaje siendo Ginny la vencedora de esta noche y se retiraron a descansar con Hermione ocupando la habitación extra que Ginny usualmente usaba solo como bodega improvisada para sus artículos de Quidditch y varios objetos curiosos de sus viajes, la habitación extra en la tienda de Hermione era una pequeña biblioteca con una amplia variedad de sus temas favoritos y un pequeño pero bien surtido laboratorio de pociones porque ella creía en estar preparada, así que ¿quién soy yo para criticar? pensó. 

  
  


No había conciliado el sueño del todo cuando escuchó débilmente y a la distancia los gritos de una mujer por un momento pensó que era el comienzo de una de las pesadilla que a veces aún la despertaban por la noche con el corazón acelerado y un grito en los labios, pero no lo era ya que estos gritos parecían acercarse. 

  
  


Salió de la habitación solo un momento antes de que Ginny saliera de la suya con el rostro preocupado y la varita tensa en su mano una postura lista para la defensa que reflejaba la suya y centraron sus sentidos en escuchar para discernir la amenaza mientras ponían los abrigos sobre sus pijamas a toda prisa y salían del calor de la tienda a la nevada intensa del exterior. 

  
  


— _ ¡No! ¡No, por favor no lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas por favor, es tan pequeño! _ — Era una mujer gritando de una forma tan angustiada y aterrada que puso los pelos de punta a Hermione a pesar de no poder entender una palabra de lo que decían y el inconfundible llanto de un bebé muy pequeño. — ¡ _ No!¡Ten piedad y dejalo vivir un poco más y después podríamos entregarlo a los cuervos para que lo críen, no lo entregues a ellos ! ¡No me lo quites!  _

  
  


Ninguna de las dos fue nunca capaz de ignorar un grito de alguien que parecía necesitar ayuda y es por eso que con sólo compartir una mirada decidieron intervenir avanzando rápidamente hacia la fuente del alboroto y al acercarse pudieron ver a un hombre forcejeando con una mujer por el pequeño bulto en los brazos del hombre que solo podría ser el bebé que en ese momento gritó más alto ante el maltrato. 

  
  


Hermione sabía que Ginny siempre ha sido del tipo maldice primero y pregunta después por lo que no debería haberse sorprendido de que inmediatamente hubiera petrificado al hombre que les daba la espalda y que este cayera hacia atrás arrastrando a la mujer con él. 

  
  


La mujer al ver al hombre totalmente inmóvil tomó con urgencia al bebé en sus brazos, se incorporó temblorosamente y retrocedió sin darles la espalda hasta topar con un árbol dirigiendo hacia ellas una mirada aterrada y en su rostro más lágrimas de desesperación tal vez pensando que ella sería la siguiente en ser hechizada. 

  
  


—Tranquila no les haremos daño sólo queríamos ayudarte cuando vimos lo que estaba pasando— Hermione explicó de forma tranquilizadora esperando que la mujer pudiera entender su idioma al mismo tiempo que la parte práctica de su cerebro pensaba en el complicado papeleo en el que se verían envueltas con las autoridades mágicas de donde sea que estuvieran y su propio ministerio por usar magia en un muggle frente a otro muggle en un país donde ni siquiera deberían estar por que no habían ingresado a esté por la vías legales, en fin estaba segura que tanto Ginny como ella enfrentarían las consecuencias sin arrepentirse por el hecho de haber ayudado a ese bebé y a su madre. —¿Puedes entender lo que digo? 

  
  


_ —¡No nos lastimen por favor tengan piedad!¡No nos maten! _ —La mujer gritaba y lloraba pero Hermione no entendía una palabra de lo que decía, era un idioma que nunca había escuchado y por la mirada que Ginny le dirigió ella tampoco tenía una idea sobre esta lengua así que decidió arriesgarse a lanzar otro hechizo rompiendo así el estatuto de nuevo pero era la única forma de poder comunicarse con la mujer para poder tranquilizarla "aunque seguramente la aterrorizara más" pensó un poco abatida. 

  
  


Al momento de lanzar sobre ella misma el hechizo que conectaba también a la mujer frente a ella está se puso frenética y trató de emprender la huida con su bebé en brazos, este hechizo en particular les había servido mucho en sus viajes por que la magia les permite hablar y entender el idioma de su interlocutor. 

  
  


—¡Espera!¡No vamos a hacerte daño solo intervenimos para ayudarte a recuperar a tu bebé! — Le explico a la mujer que tal vez por la sorpresa de entender sus palabras se había detenido un momento pero aún había desconfianza en sus ojos, su rostro estaba pálido y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas parecía mayor que ellas y estaba descalza entre la tierra y la nieve con un vestido extraño de lo que parecía ser piel de algún animal en un estado bastante sucio y andrajoso por lo que claramente está mujer y su bebé estaban en una situación muy grave. — No te asustes sé que lo que hicimos no es normal pero te prometo que no usaremos nuestra magia para hacerte daño. 

  
  


—¡Pero mataron a mi esposo! — Le respondió la pobre madre mientras trataba de cubrir más a su bebé con sus brazos!

  
  


—¡Oh no, no está muerto solo temporalmente inmóvil para detenerlo y poder ayudarte! Pensamos que quería robar a tu bebé o lastimarlo y mi amiga solo lo incapacito para que lo recuperarás— Le dijo mientras señalaba a Ginny y con una mirada supo que está no entendía lo que estaban hablando por lo que aplicó el hechizo sobre ella también asustando nuevamente a la mujer— ¡No, espera! Tranquila eso que hice fue solamente para poder hablar contigo como viste al principio no podíamos entenderte ni tu a nosotras porque hablamos otro idioma y de esta manera ya podemos explicarte y ayudarte si así lo quieres, mi amiga solo hechizo a tu esposo por que pensó que dañaría a tu bebé y no vamos a permitir que lo lastimé. 

  
  


Hermione dijo lo último dejando ver que esposo ó no ese bebé no sería maltratado cuando ellas pudieran evitarlo y por el rostro de Ginny cuando comprendió que el hombre era el padre del bebé supo que no era la única que pensaba de esa manera. 

  
  


—¿Por qué parecía que estaba robando a tu bebé?— Preguntó la pelirroja que no era de las que se andaban por las ramas a la mujer que daba la impresión de haber creído las palabras de Hermione acerca de no querer hacerles daño porque ya no parecía a un segundo de correr por su vida. —Tu esposo y tú estaban forcejeando por él y parecías aterrorizada por lo que haría, solo queremos ayudarte así que estaría bien entender qué está pasando.

  
  


—Él lo iba a dejar con los dioses fríos, ni siquiera lo he tenido por una luna yo no podía dejarlo ir y trate de detenerlo y fue que ustedes llegaron ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Por qué están aquí? — Preguntó aún con desconfianza en sus ojos. 

  
  


—Somos de Inglaterra íbamos de vacaciones pero algo salió mal y terminamos aquí sin saber dónde estamos porque creeme incluso con magia uno puede perderse y lamento haberte asustado cuando hechice a tu esposo no se supone que usemos magia frente a gente sin magia pero te aseguro que no es nuestra intención dañar a nadie, ni siquiera a tu esposo que personalmente creo que se lo merece. — Dijo Ginny dando más información de la que le gustaría en su intento de tranquilizar a la mujer. 

  
  


Pero en fin de todas formas cuando el equipo de obliviadores termine con ella no recordaría nada de esto.

  
  


— Lo único que hacíamos era buscar la forma de ir a casa pero la noche y el clima nos detuvieron por lo que acampamos cerca de aquí planeando seguir nuestro camino en cuanto amaneciera.— Ginny continuó explicando. — Así que ya ves no tienes nada que temer solo somos dos chicas con un poco de magia que no pueden evitar entrometerse cuando alguien necesita ayuda. 

  
  


Hermione observó cómo las palabras de Ginny eran asimiladas y la comprensión de que tal vez ellas no eran una amenaza se reflejaba en el rostro de la mujer mientras las miraba atentamente y en realidad ellas no parecían para nada peligrosas con sus suaves pijamas de colores claros y los abrigos esponjosos que las empequeñecen más, por eso noto cuando la esperanza reemplazó a la duda y sus ojos brillaron con un propósito. 

  
  


—¡Por favor mis señoras se los suplico! ¡Si de verdad quieren ayudarnos tomen al bebé y llévenlo con ustedes! Él lo iba a entregar a los dioses fríos como hace con todos los bebés que no son niñas, ya van cuatro que me quita de los brazos y no podía ver que hiciera lo mismo con este por eso le suplicaba que no se lo llevara pero ustedes pueden salvarlo.— La mujer parecía claramente desesperada por que aceptarán en un cambio tan abrupto del temor que tenía por ellas anteriormente. 

  
  


Lo que hizo pensar a Hermione que no veía otra salida para salvar la vida de su hijo y con lo que estas palabras revelaron y los otros detalles que había notado la hizo ver que la mujer y su hijo estaban en una situación más difícil de lo que pensaban.

  
  


—Tranquila no tienes que temer por tu hijo, podemos ayudarte y por lo que nos dices es necesario que las autoridades intervengan y se aseguren de que tu esposo no les haga más daño, me llamo Hermione y ella es mi amiga Ginny si pudieras por favor decirme donde estamos te aseguro que haremos todo lo posible para que tú y tus hijos estén bien sin que tengan que ser separados de ti.— Hermione vio que Ginny estaba tan horrorizada por la situación con la que se encontraron cómo ella. 

  
  


Sin duda cuando las autoridades de donde sea que estén se encarguen de procesar al monstruo que había hecho merlín sabe que con cuatro pequeños bebés, ellas utilizarían sus conexiones con su propio ministerio para que a pesar de que la mujer muggle sea obliviada de sus recuerdos acerca de ellas le den la ayuda necesaria para que su bebé y las niñas que al parecer también tenía obtengan los cuidados necesarios.

  
  


—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Puedes decirnos en qué lugar estamos?— Preguntó de forma tranquilizadora. 

  
  


—Me llamo Nella y estamos cerca del torreón de Craster quien es mi esposo y es el único refugio que mis hermanas y yo tendremos en estas tierras.— Respondió la mujer. — No se de donde sean pero aquí no hay autoridades Craster es él único que cuidaría de nosotras la demás gente nos ve con desagrado y no les importaría que todas murieramos, los cuervos son los únicos que le dicen amigo solo por que los deja quedarse bajo nuestro techo a cambio de regalos. 

  
  


Ginny miró a Hermione de forma preocupada por lo extraño de este lugar y el hecho de que esta mujer no tenía respaldo en alguna autoridad o persona a la que recurrir en busca de ayuda lo que hacía su propia situación más complicada. 

  
  


—Creo que lo mejor es si entramos a mi tienda para esta conversación ya que el clima está empeorando y deberías poner a tu bebé a salvo del frío. — Dijo Ginny mientras señalaba más allá de los árboles donde estaba ubicado su campamento.—También te daré algo para cubrirte sobre todo tus pies que han de estar helados, vamos solo levitare a tu esposo dentro pero no lo voy a liberar del hechizo ya que por lo que dices puede ser peligroso.

Nella las siguió hasta la tienda donde Hermione les permitió el acceso en las protecciones a pesar de que estaba un poco intimidada y claramente impresionada con el espacio mágico fue la hospitalidad de Ginny lo que la calmó lo suficiente para tomar los alimentos que le ofrecieron, otra forma en la que sigue el ejemplo de su madre Hermione pensó cariñosamente. 

  
  


Después le ofreció prendas secas adecuadas para el clima junto con los zapatos que se notaba claramente no estaba acostumbrada a usar, mientras su madre se cambiaba en la habitación extra de Ginny, fue Hermione quien atendió al pobre bebé que estaba desnudo en un montón de piel de animal bastante húmeda por lo que transfiguró algunas de sus prendas en las ropas apropiadas para bebés y lo envolvió en mantas suaves, gracias a Merlín por el tiempo con Teddy porque aprendí un poco sobre el cuidado de bebés pensó para sí misma. 

  
  


Una vez acomodadas frente al fuego en la sala de estar con Nella sosteniendo nuevamente a su bebé para su propia tranquilidad fue que Hermione le pidió con delicadeza les contará cómo es que su situación llegó a esto y escucharon cada vez más horrorizadas su historia de cómo tenía veinticuatro hermanas y diecisiete de ellas eran también esposas del hombre asqueroso que seguía petrificado cerca de la entrada. 

  
  


De cómo cada niño que nace varón era entregado a los dioses del frío y con esto los dejaban en paz a diferencia de otros de la gente libre que se habían agrupado con un hombre llamado Mance Rayder que los protegería a cambio de ser su líder pero Craster no seguiría a nadie y también que en esta región no hay más que otras pequeñas aldeas de la llamada gente libre que no tienen leyes ni nadie a quien responder por los actos de barbarie.

  
  


El relato de Nella continuó con los llamados cuervos que protegen un muro que es la frontera al gran reino vecino en el cual manda un Rey y sus señores pero estos guardias sólo se encargan de que nadie pase el muro al otro lado y no de impartir justicia o proteger a los seres humanos de este lado de la barrera. 

  
  


Ginny que se veía cada vez más perturbada por el relato fantástico sugirió cuando había terminado que se quedara y durmiera el resto de la noche con su bebé en la habitación extra y ella compartiría con Hermione a lo que Nella aceptó tal vez demasiado nerviosa de volver a casa, luego de acomodarla en la habitación la dejaron descansar y fueron a la sala de estar donde aturdieron a Craster para después lanzar un incarcerous en caso de que despierte y se dirigieron a la habitación en la que pusieron un hechizo de silencio. 

  
  


—Wow no creía esas historias de muggles tan bárbaros que algunos sangre pura contaban pero en este lugar son realidad.— Dijo Ginny impresionada.— Aunque eso de los dioses fríos suena un poco como esas historias que escuchamos en Noruega. 

  
  


—Si lo más parecido que sé sobre eso serían las leyendas nórdicas de los gigantes de hielo ó las leyendas japonesas de las mujeres de nieve, en cuanto a lo demás es muy extraño, lo que ella relata no suena como ninguna región de la que alguna vez he escuchado o leído sin mencionar el gran reino del que habla, es decir hace trescientos o cuatrocientos años podría encajar pero es el siglo veintiuno ya no hay ningún reino como ese y no quiero ser crítica pero tal vez Nella ha sido mantenida en la ignorancia para controlarla por lo que propongo que investiguemos más y actuemos con precaución.- Señaló la ligera advertencia para su amiga temperamental. 

  
  


—Intentaré moderarme un poco aunque no prometo nada, pero Nella parece muy segura de lo que dice y el miedo en sus ojos es muy real, debemos ayudarla a ella y a sus hermanas Hermione lo que ella describe de su vida es horrible y no podría irme sin haber hecho cuanto pueda para apoyarla.— Le respondió la pelirroja seriamente. 

  
  


—Y lo haremos Ginny pero parece una situación muy grave para enfrentar solas ¿no te parece?, sin mencionar los problemas que tendremos por revelar nuestra magia a tantos muggles y que no nos permitan volver a este lugar después de todo por causar tantos problemas y entonces deberíamos encontrar la manera de ayudarlas de forma clandestina lo que lo hace doblemente más difícil .—Contestó Hermione con la preocupación tiñendo su voz, ya su mente había elaborado varios escenarios posibles y cómo abordarlos, aunque hay algo aquí que no me gusta nada pensó. 

  
  


—Es un caso muy grave y sería muy difícil hacernos responsables pero tal vez es por eso que estamos aquí ya que alguien tenía que hacerlo y a nadie en este lugar parece importarle.— Le dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo que ponía barreras en su puerta porque aunque creía la historia de Nella no iba a arriesgarse con alguien que acaba de conocer y se metió en un lado de la cama dejando el otro para Hermione que lo ocupó sin demora, había sido un día muy largo y el siguiente podría ser aún más. — Pero por ahora debemos descansar para lo que nos depara mañana, esta charla motivacional ha agotado mis últimas fuerzas.

  
  


—Puedo darme cuenta ahora por qué Gryffindor ganó cada partido de Quidditch mientras fuiste capitana—Dijo Hermione con una pequeña risa. 

  
  


*

  
  


Hermione despertó temprano como era su costumbre y se vistió de forma cómoda y abrigada preparándose para un día más de movimiento en este bosque nevado y trató de despertar a Ginny que le pidió cinco minutos más a su madre, así que riendo ligeramente se dirigió a preparar el té y un desayuno básico de pan tostado y huevos con tocino que era hasta dónde llegaban sus habilidades culinarias, cuando levantó la vista vio a Nella con su bebé en brazos mirándola tímidamente desde la entrada de la habitación y Hermione le sonrió señalando una silla en el comedor para que se acercara y se sentará ahí. 

  
  


—Buenos días ¿te gustan los huevos fritos? en realidad es lo que mejor puedo cocinar pero si no te apetece Ginny puede ayudarnos con otra cosa. —Le dio una sonrisa alentadora al desayuno que estaba sirviendo mientras Ginny se unía a ellas en el comedor. 

  
  


—Buenos días—Saludo con una sonrisa adormilada la menor de los Weasley que como la mayoría de ellos no era una persona madrugadora. —¿Has dormido bien?

  
  


—Si gracias, todavía no puedo creer lo que está pasando y estoy asustada de lo que pasará ahora. — Admitió Nella que aún no probaba bocado. 

  
  


—No creo que pudiera ser de otra manera el cambio siempre genera inquietud y más cuando esta es toda la vida que conoces. — Dijo Hermione esperando alejar el temor de Nella. — Pienso que lo más difícil ya lo has hecho que fue enfrentar a Craster para que no se llevara a tu bebé, debió requerir mucho valor para ti y gracias a eso pudiste obtener ayuda, ahora viene la parte donde todas trabajaremos juntas para que tengan una vida con libertad y seguridad. . 

  
  


—Y puedes estar tranquila ya que no podrías estar en mejores manos. — mencionó Ginny cuando Nella asintió con una expresión más confiada y comenzó a comer. — Hermione aquí es conocida de donde somos, por superar metas imposibles y yo misma he sido señalada por no darme por vencida en lo que sea que quiera lograr y en este caso nuestra próxima misión antes de irnos a casa será ayudar en el bienestar de tu familia.

  
  


Pasaron el resto de desayuno con Nella explicando cómo funcionaba su casa y las labores en las que ella y sus hermanas se dedicaban día a día mientras Hermione hacía planes mentalmente para mejorar sus fuentes de sustento y las protecciones que pondría en el área. 

  
  


Después salieron de la tienda con Craster nuevamente aturdido a cuestas para que después Ginny plegara y guardará la carpa en su equipaje con un par de hechizos rápidos, avanzaron por el bosque bajo un cielo ahora despejado y muy pronto llegaron a su destino en donde cuando vio la choza que no parecía para nada el torreón que el nombre había indicado sus peores suposiciones fueron rebasada en cuanto a cómo vivían y Hermione sintió nuevamente la inquietud de que algo no estaba bien, bueno algo además de lo obvio que era cuán horrible era la forma de vida de estas pobres mujeres. 

  
  


Había niñas pequeñas y medianas arrancando zanahorias y cebollas que estaban desnudas y descalzas, se veían sucias claramente descuidadas y cuando las vieron aproximarse con Craster levitando horizontalmente detrás de ellas gritaron y corrieron hacia la choza donde por todo el alboroto salió un grupo de mujeres desde las más jóvenes que eran casi niñas hasta las mayores de las que era difícil decir su edad pero había un par que ya tenían cabellos grises y piel arrugada, todas se parecían por lo que Hermione sintió aún más asco por el hombre repulsivo que había hecho esto con su descendencia. 

Una de las mujeres ancianas se acercó despacio cuando cruzaron la puerta y preguntó qué estaba pasando a lo que Nella respondió que todas deberían escuchar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, entraron donde estaban todas las mujeres reunidas y Hermione vio el miedo en sus rostros aumentar cuando pusieron a Craster en el suelo. 

  
  


Nella comenzó a contar su historia a la que todas escucharon temerosas a la vez que por momentos las observaban para desviar la mirada con rapidez solo para repetirlo nuevamente, era claro que no confiaban en ellas pero les daba miedo ofenderlas así que al término de la historia Hermione y Ginny les hablaron acerca de brindarles su ayuda para que no quedarán indefensas solo sí ellas así lo querían porque no deseaban imponerse sobre nadie. 

  
  


Y que sin importar lo que terminarán decidiendo Craster debía enfrentar a la justicia por sus actos por lo que ya no estarían bajo su dominio, a continuación Hermione les propuso que podrían discutirlo entre ellas y que ayudarían cuanto pudieran si así lo decidían o a cualquiera que quisiera aceptar su oferta independientemente. 

  
  


Después Hermione y Ginny salieron dirigiéndose a la puerta y la castaña abordó el tema que la preocupó desde que vio la choza y solo empeoró al ver el interior por lo que era hora de expresar sus peores temores. 

  
  


—Ginny esto no es normal.—Afirmó la castaña a su amiga con la ansiedad filtrándose en sus palabras.— Esta construcción, sus ropas, los muebles y la forma de cocinar los alimentos es cómo vivían las personas hace quinientos años, no veo un solo indicio del nivel de civilización que incluso en zonas remotas pienso que debería haber y quizá yo esté equivocada, es posible que solo sea un lugar muy apartado en alguna región remota ya que su idioma también me resulta desconocido y con una población donde se han negado al progreso de cualquier tipo como hacen ciertas comunidades documentadas pero comienzo a temer que no sólo nos transportamos en distancia sino también a través del tiempo. 

  
  


—¡No!¡No puede ser! ¿Viaje en el tiempo? Tal vez no, tal vez es como dices un lugar muy lejano con costumbres diferentes, un viaje en el tiempo así solo por un cofre derribado es demasiada mala suerte hasta para nosotras.— Contestó la pelirroja palideciendo y aferrándose al igual que ella misma a las posibilidades improbables para evitar pensar que estaban atrapadas en un tiempo que no es el suyo. 

  
  


—Lo sé y tenemos que averiguar más pero estar preparadas si lo peor es cierto ¿que opinas sobre instalarnos aquí por el momento y ayudar en lo que podamos mientras estamos investigando? no podemos dejarlas indefensas.— Sea cual sea la situación Hermione sabía que ninguna de las dos sería capaz de abandonarlas a su suerte.

  
  


—Me parece una buena idea así haremos lo que podamos por ellas mientras averiguamos cómo volver a casa, por lo que veo son un grupo resistente y no damiselas en apuros solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón para librarse de ese monstruo junto con un par de brujas para ayudar a que se asienten y confío en que podrán valerse ellas solas en este lugar que después de todo es su hogar.— Aceptó Ginny recuperando un poco de su entusiasmo normal . 

  
  


—Me preocupa pensar en los cambios que hagamos porque si resulta cierto que este no es nuestro tiempo, la historia podría verse afectada y traer repercusiones inesperadas.— Reflexiono Hermione en voz alta sobre su mayor temor. — De cualquier modo si ya hemos intervenido sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y buscar la forma de volver cuanto antes, creo que para eso primero necesitamos saber dónde estamos para planificar qué haremos a continuación. 

  
  


—Si primero eso y luego ver dónde hay que ir, después nos enfocamos en el problema del tiempo, si hay alguien que puede resolverlo eres tú, ya tienes experiencia con viajes en el tiempo y conociéndote has estudiado todo lo que hay que saber sobre eso y yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites. — Dijo Ginny con todo el optimismo que siempre ha tenido y tratando de animarla. — No hay que entrar en pánico hasta que sepamos a ciencia cierta qué pasa, entonces para eso creo que debemos ampliar gradualmente la zona de búsqueda y en algún momento nos toparemos con más personas para obtener respuestas.— Sugirió Ginny y con calma continuó. —Si nuestras sospechas son correctas lo resolveremos, gracias a Merlín esto me paso estando contigo ¿te imaginas a Ron, Percy ó Luna aquí? esas son como mis peores opciones ¡oh no espera! la peor seria si no hubieras venido y estuviera aquí sola. 

  
  


—Tienes razón y yo también agradezco que estés aquí si tuviera que enfrentar esto sola sería terrible. — Admitió Hermione mientras pensaba que de hecho las cosas podrían ser peores. —En cuanto a tus peores opciones prefiero no imaginar en todos los problemas en los que se meterían cada uno a su modo. 

  
  


Cómo acordaron colocaron ambas tiendas esta vez y Ginny propuso volar en su escoba después de la comida para recorrer mayor terreno en menos tiempo y posteriormente por medio de aparición llevar a Hermione a cualquier lugar donde puedan obtener respuestas y con este plan provisional en mente se reunieron nuevamente con las mujeres que habían decidido en su mayoría aceptar la ayuda de las brujas por lo que de inmediato Ginny busco en su tienda los materiales para hacer un diseño del nuevo hogar que haría para ellas.

  
  


Lo primero que hicieron fue un pequeño cuarto de madera con una barraca y una letrina y ducha de la que Ginny se encargó con uno de sus hechizos de fontanería, esta sería la celda de Craster hasta que pudieran entregarlo a la justicia. 

  
  


También hicieron una lista con las necesidades a cubrir y cómo obtenerlas, la ropa con los zapatos era sencillo solo utilizaron sus prendas más cálidas las multiplicaron y ajustaron el tamaño de acuerdo a cada una de ellas, en cuanto a los alimentos serán cultivados por ellas mismas y las protecciones que Hermione pondría en el lugar un par de ellas con magia que sería más bien gris ya que involucra sangre serían suficientes para mantener alejados a cualquiera con malas intenciones. 

  
  


Comieron junto con ellas contando historias sobre sí mismas con la esperanza de que al conocerlas un poco más la desconfianza que aún había en sus ojos desapareciera y al parecer funcionó y aún más con las niñas y jóvenes que seguían muy impresionadas con la ropa y zapatos que les habían dado,también preguntaron acerca del sitio donde se encontraban y sus habitantes pero todas las respuestas fueron una variante de lo mismo que Nella ya les había dicho. 

  
  


Después Ginny tomó vuelo para explorar causando una conmoción entre sus anfitrionas al verla elevarse por el aire y Hermione le llevó alimentos a Craster quién ya había despertado en su celda; Deslizó la charola con comida y un tazón de agua en el espacio designado y canceló el hechizo insonorizante para comenzar el interrogatorio. 

  
  


—Dime lo que sabes de este lugar— Le dijo al hombre que sospechaba estaba más informado que sus hijas.—¿Cómo se llama esta tierra? ¿Cómo se llama el reino vecino aquel que protegen con un muro? 

  
  


—¡Maldita bruja! ¡Te mataré cuando salga de aquí! ¡Tu y la otra puta van a rogar piedad cuando termine con ustedes! — Hermione no se inmutó por su tono mientras los insultos seguían y seguían, esto no era nada, ella le había mentido a la cara a Bellatrix Lestrange bajo tortura así que nada de lo que pudiera decir le haría daño alguno y observó al hombre que llevaba horas sin alimentos ni bebidas tomar el agua ansiosamente después de gritar por varios minutos y esperó durante diez segundos. 

  
  


—Bien, ahora podemos comenzar. —Dijo seriamente mientras Craster obtenía una mirada vidriosa.— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo se llaman estas tierras? 

  
  


—Es el bosque encantado en las tierras más allá del muro. 

  
  


—¿Como se llama el reino que protege el muro? 

  
  


—Poniente, también le dicen los siete reinos.

  
  


—¿Hay alguien que gobierne las tierras donde nos encontramos? 

  
  


—No, la gente libre se gobierna así misma con sus tribus o familias, Mance Rayder unió algunas tribus y aldeas se llama a sí mismo rey más allá del muro. 

  
  


—¿Hay otros reinos, ciudades o países cerca además de poniente? 

  
  


—Essos está al otro lado del mar estrecho es un continente con muchas ciudades. 

  
  


A Hermione no le parecía familiar ninguno de estos nombres en alguna región actual ó a través de la historia que ella conocía por lo que se armó de valor y preguntó lo que más temía. 

  
  


—¿Cual es la fecha de hoy? 

  
  


—La gente libre no tiene calendarios pero para la guardia es el año 298 después de la conquista de Aegon. 

  
  


—¿Quien era Aegon? 

  
  


—Un rey dragón que conquistó los siete reinos uno por uno y lo volvió uno solo a lado de sus hermanas esposas. 

  
  


—¿Dragón? ¿Por qué dragon? 

  
  


—Ellos montaban dragones. 

  
  


Esta historia no podía ser cierta ningún rey fue conocido por montar dragones pero el veritaserum seguía funcionando y lo sería aún por otros quince minutos así que Craster claramente lo creía cierto. 

  
  


—¿Quienes son los dioses del invierno? 

  
  


—Son seres de hielo ellos me protegen y no me dañan como a otros si les entregó sacrificios. 

  
  


—¿A tus propios hijos? ¿Qué hacen con ellos? 

  
  


—Si, no lo sé nunca los vuelvo a ver después de dejarlos en el bosque. 

  
  


—¿Qué harán cuando ya no entregues sacrificios? 

  
  


—Matar a quienes se encuentren como hacen con todos. 

  
  


Hermione terminó el interrogatorio con más preguntas en su cabeza que antes, todo lo que ese hombre dijo no tenía sentido pero para él era verdad, ¿tal vez estaba loco? ¿Alguien le dio información falsa que tomó como cierta? No sabía qué pensar con toda esa información tan extraña. 

  
  


Ginny llegó tres horas después con un pequeño estallido de aparición y sorprendiendo nuevamente al grupo de mujeres reunidas a las que saludo y luego se acercó a donde Hermione estaba entregando baúles sencillos de la madera de algunos árboles que ya había arrancado en el área donde planeaban construir, estos eran para que guardarán las nuevas prendas que les habían entregado. 

  
  


—Encontré tres aldeas ¿creó? todas tenían pequeños refugios no como casas exactamente pero estaban agrupadas por lo que pienso que varias personas vivían ahí y cada una estaba desierta, no vi a una sola persona en el tramo que recorrí. — Dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione y comenzó a transfigurar una bella mesa de comedor con un par de tablones disponibles.— ¿Tuviste más suerte que yo en averiguar algo más? 

  
  


—Interrogue a Craster pero lo que dice no tiene ningún sentido por lo que solo me dejo mas preguntas.— Respondió Hermione un poco frustrada.— Así que al parecer estamos en el bosque encantado en las tierras más allá del muro que protege a Poniente también conocido como los siete reinos, en el año 298 después de la conquista de Aegon quien por cierto montaba dragones con sus hermanas esposas. 

  
  


La cara de Ginny no tenía precio pero aún así lo tomó con calma. 

  
  


—Wow así que está más loco de lo que creíamos inicialmente.—Dijo la pelirroja asintiendo. —Tendremos que seguir buscando tal vez explorar más hasta encontrar a alguien cuerdo, pero por ahora voy a hacer la cena, tenemos que mantenernos fuertes para lo que sea que tengamos que tratar. 

  
  


Y así dejando tras de ella un comedor y tres mesitas de noche con bellos acabados artísticos entró en su tienda a hacer lo que al parecer una mujer Weasley hacía por instinto en los momentos difíciles es decir asegurarse de que todos estén bien alimentados. 

  
  


Más tarde compartieron una agradable cena en la que las mujeres de manera agradecida elogiaron la comida que Ginny les preparó e invitó a tomar en su tienda, donde el comedor fue ampliado hasta abarcar la sala de estar para que todas pudieran sentarse y conversar un poco más con el fin de conocerlas mejor, descubrieron que había un par que no las miraría pero aún así se sentaron y comieron. 

  
  


Había otras que en su mayoría eran amigables y luego estaban las más jóvenes que parecían muy felices con su llegada y sobre todo Elí quien al parecer tenía un grave caso de culto al héroe en ellas a lo que después descubrieron era por que en pocos meses ella habría sido forzada a casarse con Craster y su intervención la salvó de ese destino lo cual era más horrible porque tenía sólo doce o trece años. 

  
  


También descubrieron después de la cena que Ginny preparó únicamente como un gesto de amistad que en sus costumbres tenía otras connotaciones en las que al aceptar la comida y bebida uno se comprometía a no llevar ningún daño a sus anfitriones ni sus anfitriones daño a los huéspedes y quien no lo honrará estaría maldito de la peor manera. 

  
  


Al terminar la cena cuando ya había oscurecido Hermione se dispuso a llevar alimentos y agua para Craster ya que a pesar de ser un prisionero y una persona monstruosa ella creía en los derechos humanos por lo que no lo harían pasar hambre y así esta vez le entregó la comida sin molestarse en quitar el hechizo insonorizante y solo deslizó la charola para después dirigirse hacia su tienda, mientras caminaba miró el bosque que la rodeaba y apreciando la noche despejada de nubes con la luna creciente y estrellas que titilaban en el espacio, miró hacia el cielo atentamente por un momento y luego hecho a correr hacia la tienda de Ginny mientras su respiración se aceleró y su corazón latía con repentino pánico. 

  
  


—¡Ginny debes ver esto! — Dijo mientras irrumpía en la tienda y señalaba hacia afuera a la joven Weasley que alarmada se levantó de donde había estado avivando la chimenea y se dirigió hacia afuera junto con ella—¡Mira eso! ¡Eso no puede ser real! 

  
  


Dirigió su mano a apuntar hacia el cielo en el que las estrellas titilaban alegremente en el cielo nocturno y formaban constelaciones hermosas, constelaciones que Hermione no había visto jamás. 

  
  
  



	3. Capítulo 2 GINNY I

Capítulo 2

GINNY I

Como cada mañana Ginny trató de aferrarse al sueño aunque fuera un poco más pero luego recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer y se resignó a comenzar el día. 

Salió de su tienda para dirigirse a la choza donde ellas habían tomado sus comidas los últimos tres días, claro con una pequeña remodelación para sentarse todas cómodamente y un curso rápido para utilizar pimienta y otras especias para mejorar el sabor de la comida a lo que sus anfitrionas estuvieron muy agradecidas. 

Y así pensando en introducir el ajo a la lista de cultivo en el invernadero pasó debajo de las cortinas que funcionaban como puerta y saludo a todas, algunas de ellas por nombre ya que ahora estaba más familiarizada con aquellas que ayudaban con ciertos detalles de la construcción y las que se encargaban de preparar las comidas porque a veces les mostraba recetas sencillas, como siempre se sentó junto a Hermione que mantenía su molesta costumbre de parecer totalmente fresca y alerta por las mañanas como si ni siquiera necesitará dormir. 

—Buenos días, hoy comenzamos con la torre del homenaje y necesito enseñarte un par de hechizos necesarios para este tipo de estructura después del desayuno, es un trabajo sencillo pero laborioso. —Le informo al cerebro del trío de oro quien se encargaba de la construcción mientras ella ampliaba un poco más cada día su radio de búsqueda para cualquier cosa que no fuera nieve, árboles, pequeñas chozas abandonadas y más nieve. 

— Me parece que llevamos un excelente tiempo para ser solo dos, un equipo de magos arquitectos y constructores puede levantar un castillo como este en dos días pero para nosotras que también estamos investigando este asunto de mundos paralelos se puede decir que vamos por buen camino.—Le dijo a la castaña que con su forma impecable de manejar los hechizos había sido parte del logro. 

Lo de los mundos paralelos era la última teoría de Hermione acerca de donde estaban y solo fue por las estrellas que lograron descubrir no estaban en otro tiempo si no en otro mundo, y eso con la demás información que habían obtenido sólo podía significar que ese pequeño cofre aparentemente inofensivo únicamente había estado esperando la oportunidad de joderle la vida a alguien cuando menos lo esperaran.

Entonces después del aterrador descubrimiento de que ahora eran en palabras de Hermione una especie extraterrestre invadiendo este planeta y una noche muy angustiosa porque ninguna de ellas tenía la mínima idea de cómo saldrían de esta, vino la realización de que si hubo una manera de traerlas hasta aquí debe haber una manera de regresarlas y no iban a descansar hasta averiguarlo. 

Por ahora sus planes iniciales no habían cambiado ya que estos seguían siendo el mejor curso de acción y también curiosamente se sentían más tranquilas sabiendo que sin importar lo que hagan esto no traería consecuencias en su mundo de origen y su realidad no sería afectada por alguna paradoja desastrosa ocasionada por matar una mariposa o algo similar; Por otro lado el hecho de que este mundo era mucho más salvaje que el suyo y lo que habían visto hasta ahora era muy desolador, les daba una idea de que las respuestas que buscaban no serían fáciles de conseguir. 

Aun con todo esto Ginny no se desanimó porque aprendió aún muy joven que los problemas no se resolverán por quedarte quieta esperando a que pasen y llenando tu mente de temor, eso es lo que sucede cuando tienes once años y eres poseída por una versión adolescente de un monstruo que quiere tomar tu vida y matar a los que amas, por lo que decidió desde ese momento y en adelante que enfrentaría cualquier problema con todas sus fuerzas y a enfocar su mente en la meta. 

Así que usando su mejor actitud y aun con los pensamientos pesimistas que por momentos la llenaban de angustia, ésos del tipo en que su familia y amigos deben estar enfermos de preocupación por ellas sin tener idea de que les sucedió y que no quería saber cómo su madre tomaría el hecho de que su única hija desapareció cuando a duras penas ha soportado el sufrimiento de perder a Fred, ella se mantendría firme en hacer lo que haga falta para volver a su hogar. 

Y gracias a Merlín que comparte con Hermione esta situación no sólo porque la otra bruja era tan inteligente como práctica sino que también desde su último año en Hogwarts la amistad que mantenían por medio de su hermano y su afiliación de casa se había fortalecido cuando en los momentos que el trauma de la guerra, la muerte de Fred por su lado y que sus padres no podrían recordarla por el de ella, habían hecho unos meses muy difíciles de superar pero en los que su apoyo había significado mucho. 

Y aún después del fiasco de su relación con su hermano Hermione se había vuelto una de sus pocas defensoras que no eran familia cuando toda la Inglaterra mágica la odiaba por romper con Harry así que confiando y conociendo a la otra bruja como lo hacía sabía que está moriría primero antes que rendirse en encontrar su camino a casa por lo que estaban totalmente de acuerdo en que debían poner manos a la obra cuanto antes con los planes tentativos que tenían. 

El proyecto de la nueva vivienda que Ginny planteo era un castillo, algo no muy grande y bastante sencillo pero resistente que planeaban se convirtiera en un lugar muy seguro para que las mujeres vivan y en el patio interior pensaban instalar un invernadero reforzado para cultivar alimentos aún con el peor clima y también un establo para acomodar el ganado y las aves a salvo del frío de forma que obtengan el sustento necesario en este lugar tan inhóspito; El diseño era fácil Ginny se inspiró en el chateau de Guedelon pero un poco más pequeño y con la construcción mágica podría hacer una almena y un muro al día y la torre del homenaje en dos días. 

Fue así que ella con la ayuda de Hermione en los lanzamientos de hechizos comenzaron el proyecto y planeaban terminarlo en poco más de una semana, sus jornadas fueron bastante cansadas desde el primer día que se trató de acondicionar el terreno y despejarlo dejando la choza en lo que se convertiría en el centro del patio, habiéndose presentado con todas las hermanas usaron la ayuda de Ferny una de las mujeres mayores para coordinarlas en reunir sus pertenencias, los animales y no acercarse al área de construcción. 

Para empezar arrancaron los árboles del área que rodea el lugar de los que posteriormente extraerian la madera que utilizarían en el castillo para puertas, mesas, camas, etc. etc y escarbaron el foso separando las rocas para cortarlas y tallarlas en los bloques que conformarán la estructura y la tierra que extrajeron sería usada para transfigurar permanentemente en cemento dejando todo listo para comenzar la construcción de los cimientos y una almena al día siguiente. 

En los siguientes dos días habían construido dos almenas y media con tres muros ya que por la mañana Ginny mostraba a Hermione lo que tenían que realizar ese día con los hechizos necesarios para hacerlo y luego se aparecía con su escoba al punto donde hubiera terminado su exploración del día anterior y abarcaba la distancia que podía observando en busca de señales de más personas. 

No había encontrado nada más que otras dos aldeas desiertas por lo que esperaba tener mejor suerte ese día, el hechizo para encontrar más asentamientos con personas indicaba hacia el sur pero por lo que sabían gracias a sus nuevas amigas esto era seguramente hacia donde estaba ubicada la guardia del muro a la que habían decidido no acercarse hasta que terminarán su trabajo en el castillo y poder despedirse de sus amigas si su camino las lleva hacia poniente.

—Buenos días. —Respondió la bruja castaña de manera agradable. — Por supuesto que nuestro progreso ha sido muy bueno aunque me preocupa un poco el día de mañana, Ferny y Dyah me comentaban que ven signos de que se aproxima una tormenta y esta podría ralentizar nuestro trabajo por lo que deberíamos centrar nuestros esfuerzos en la torre y tratar de adelantar en los interiores si mañana nos vemos forzadas a permanecer a cubierto. 

—Es una buena idea y me sentiría mejor cuanto antes pongamos un buen techo sobre sus cabezas. — Era un buen plan por lo que Ginny estuvo de acuerdo además de que su exploración se vería obstaculizada por la tormenta entonces mejor construcción ahora y exploración después. 

El resto del día lo dedicaron a levantar la torre con sólo una pausa para comer y fue como lograron terminar hasta la segunda planta de dormitorios aunque sin la parte superior que sería el piso del ático pero que permitiría dedicarse al día siguiente a instalar las cocinas, el gran salón y los cinco dormitorios de la primer planta.

Terminaron cuando comenzó a oscurecer y las espesas nubes estaban sobre ellas y fueron a la choza donde las mujeres habían decidido muy firmemente proveer todas sus comidas para que ellas no agoten sus suministros ya que estaban informadas acerca de sus planes para buscar su camino a casa, muchas expresaron tristeza por su futura partida y exigieron les permitieran al menos hacer esto por ellas y que siempre serían muy bienvenidas en el maravilloso lugar que estaban haciendo por que nunca podrían pagar por tanta amabilidad. 

Esto las había conmovido mucho y Ginny les aseguro que ningún pago era necesario que lo hacían por que estaba dentro de sus capacidades ayudarlas y que su bienestar era más que suficiente, a lo que Hermione siempre tratando de crear un mundo mejor aunque no sea el suyo agregó que la mejor manera de agradecer la amabilidad era ser amables con otros que lo necesitan por lo que si alguien está en apuros y está en sus manos ayudar eso es lo que deben hacer. 

Y de esa forma terminaron por pasar todas sus comidas con sus nuevas amigas que cada día parecían tomar mejor aspecto y un humor más ligero. La cena de esta noche se acompañó de más historias de su mundo, familia y amigos que aunque trajo una punzada a su corazón por lo mucho que deseaba ser capaz de verlos nuevamente, el hablar de los momentos felices siempre la ponía de buen humor. 

Al terminar su comida era el turno de Ginny para entregar la comida de Craster a pesar de Hermione quien había esperado encargarse de esta tarea y ahorrarle el disgusto de tratar con ese hombre vil Ginny había sido firme en que ella lo haría sin ningún problema un poco frustrada de que todo el trío de oro era siempre tan sobreprotector con ella como si por ser un año menor la hiciera más delicada y aunque ella entendía que lo hacían con buena intención porque la querían a salvo eso no evitó que se sintiera como si no confiaran en que ella pudiera manejarlo, así que insistió en que si Hermione podía hacerlo ella también. 

Ella colocó la charola y canceló el hechizo para preguntar si todo está bien, no es que a ella le importe mucho pero este era al parecer el método humano para tratar un prisionero y como Hermione le había dicho él es el monstruo no nosotras y tratarlo mal solo porque podemos nos rebajaría a su nivel por lo que este era el procedimiento a seguir. 

—¡Maldita bruja, déjame salir!¡ Ellos vienen! No hubo un sacrificio y van a venir a matarnos a todos! ¡Maldita puta voy a morir por culpa suya! — Ginny pensó que esa era nueva, cada vez que era capaz de ser escuchado gritaba y maldecía a cuanto podía en su dirección también amenazaba con las cosas que les haría cuando saliera de ahí pero nunca había dicho que alguien más las mataría.—Ellos también tienen magia ni tu brujería te salvará por eso son mis dioses ¡Por que son mas poderosos que todos aquí!¡Y vas a morir perra! 

Ginny puso el hechizo de silencio de nuevo y se alejó, los insultos no la molestaban ella tenía una piel muy gruesa para ellos y seis hermanos varones por lo que sabía una gran cantidad de ellos, no es que su madre lo supiera. Los dioses fríos por otro lado era un tema que le interesaba ya que había conversado con sus anfitrionas y de acuerdo a sus historias éstos eran los responsables de las aldeas vacías por lo que eran una amenaza real así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la tienda de la bruja más brillante de su generación. 

—¿Hermione cuál es el estado actual de las defensas del castillo?—Preguntó sin titubear. —Craster dice que sus dioses vienen a matarnos a todos así que podría ser un buen momento de que estén funcionando. 

—He instalado ya las más básicas pero las que evitarían un ataque necesitan anclarse con runas grabadas con la sangre de Ferny quien es la mayor y por lo tanto la jefa de familia, estas deben colocarse en los cimientos de las cuatro almenas que protegen el castillo y en la torre del homenaje, ya he empezado con las estructuras que tenemos pero aún nos falta comenzar una almena por lo que el ritual no se ha completado.— Hermione que había estado revisando un par de libros en su comedor se levantó alarmada. 

—Bien hay que hacerlo ahora porque si es cierto lo que dice podríamos estar en peligro, ¿recuerdas todas las aldeas desiertas? yo creo que estos dioses fríos son los responsables. — Ginny le dijo apresuradamente mientras ambas se dirigían a los cimientos inconclusos de la cuarta almena y se pusieron a trabajar. 

Habían comenzado antes de las ocho según el reloj de Hermione y cuatro horas después con una nevada ligera sobre ellas casi terminaron la almena, permitiendo que Hermione junto con Ferny llevarán a cabo el ritual de protección para el castillo que resplandecía por un momento mientras las barreras se colocaban. Aliviada de que nada sucediera y el castillo estuviera protegido por si acaso Ginny miró el trabajo incompleto con una orgullosa satisfacción porque esto es lo que más le gustaba de su carrera en arquitectura, el crear algo que brindaría refugio y protección a las familias, donde podrían sentirse cómodos y seguros. 

—Esta fue la última Ferny ahora ya hemos completado el ritual y las protecciones se activarán ante la amenaza de cualquier tipo e impedirán que traspasen. — Explicaba su amiga a una Ferny aparentemente agradecida de que la necesidad de sangre para los rituales hubiera terminado. — Si quisieran que alguien que no es tu sangre entre al castillo una de ustedes debe invitarlo a entrar y tomar su mano mientras lo dejan pasar por las puertas. 

Ferny agradeció profusamente por su ayuda de nuevo y se retiró a dormir cuando Hermione y ella se iban a retirar también. 

—Bueno eso fue agotador pero ver el avance en el proyecto es satisfactorio—Dijo Hermione cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia sus tiendas. — Craster probablemente buscaba otra forma de intimidarnos para liberarlo pero es mejor estar preparadas con anticipación. 

—Bueno Craster parecía creer que venían porque se veía aterrorizado y luego algunas de las chicas también dicen haberlos visto.— Comentó Ginny esperando que Hermione no ponga a estos "dioses blancos" en la misma categoría que los nargles. —Incluso mencionó que son sus dioses por que son los más poderosos de estas tierras lo que se traduce a los más peligrosos también. ¿Qué tan peligrosas son las criaturas de hielo según los cuentos de nuestro mundo? 

—Bien de acuerdo a lo que he estado investigando los Jeti son reales y extremadamente peligrosos pero están en extinción y muy controlados por los ministerios asiáticos, son más fuertes que los osos y criaturas con mucha inteligencia capaces de camuflaje en su entorno similar a un camaleón, luego están los gigantes de hielo que se creen extintos después de pelear una guerra con los magos nórdicos de ahí vienen las leyendas y éstos obviamente fueron el bando perdedor ya que no han visto uno en siglos y las Yuki-onna de Japón son tan peligrosas como los vampiros o los dementores por que succiona tu respiración hasta morir o te congelan. 

—Merlín cualquiera de los tres es una mala opción para ser con lo que estamos tratando aquí. — Contestó Ginny que se había detenido en la entrada de la tienda de Hermione. — Si hubiera sabido esto antes de establecer las defensas no habría tenido una buena noche de sueño en lo que llevamos aquí. 

—Oh, no tenías que preocuparte he protegido desde el primer día ambas tiendas y la choza sólo como precaución y era con las defensas… 

A mitad de la frase Hermione se detuvo mirando más allá en el área donde debía construirse la muralla con la puerta y el puente levadizo, en esa zona solo había un tramo de tierra que no habían escarbando aún para el foso porque pondrían el puente hasta que la puerta estuviera lista y frente a ese sendero de tierra se veía aproximarse un grupo como de treinta personas tal vez. 

—¿Quienes serán?¿ Crees que sean guardias cuervo?— Preguntó Ginny mientras tomaba su varita en la mano y veía a Hermione hacer lo mismo. 

—No lo se, pero no creo que estén aquí para una visita social.— Respondió comenzando a dirigirse hacia donde se aproximaban las personas y Ginny avanzó junto a ella. 

Conforme se acercaban noto que algo no estaba bien con estas personas, su piel se veía congelada y sus ojos eran de un azul brillante antinatural y luego mirando más detenidamente se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que parecían. 

—¿Son inferi? — Preguntó Ginny con incredulidad. — Parecen cadáveres reanimados aunque sus ojos son extraños. 

—Estos más bien deben ser los dioses de hielo. — Dijo Hermione cuando se detuvieron a poca distancia mirando a los muertos acercarse y topar con la barrera que los expulsó pero estos sólo se incorporan y lo vuelven a intentar. 

En un momento se detuvieron y abrieron el paso a dos figuras diferentes que caminaron entre ellos, eran dos hombres muy altos así como delegados con piel blanca al igual que su cabello y con ojos azul brillante, portaban una armadura de la que no podía ubicar el color y en sus manos llevaban largas espadas de lo que parecía ser hielo, ellos no parecían cadáveres su piel era perfecta y caminaban con mucha gracia y agilidad. 

—No yo creo que esos dos deben ser los dioses de hielo.— Corrigió Ginny mientras observa cómo estas dos figuras se acercaban a la barrera, se detuvieron un momento y luego para su completo horror la traspasaron sin ningún problema para después cada uno de ellos permitir el paso de un par de cadáveres. 

—¡ Aviectum ignis! — Hermione lanzó una pared de fuego hacia delante creando una barrera para los intrusos y al mismo tiempo empujando a Ginny hacia atrás para poner más espacio entre ellos. 

—¡Utiliza hechizos de fuego! ¡Si son como los inferi de nuestro mundo eso los detendrá! — Dijo Hermione cuando alcanzaron una distancia más segura y dejó caer la pared de llamas, estaban a medio camino de la choza a la que Hermione enseguida rodeo con un hechizo de círculo de fuego para evitar que los inferi ataquen a las mujeres y luego hechizaba a uno de los nueve cadáveres que ya habían traspasado la barrera el que de inmediato estalló en llamas.

Ginny no perdió un segundo más y lanzó tres incendio en rápida sucesión los cuales derribaron a sus objetivos que habían comenzado a avanzar hacia ellas mientras Hermione tomaba otros dos y dirigió un primer ataque a los hombres de hielo que para horror de ambas no surtió efecto alguno. Estas figuras mientras tanto ya habían empujado rápidamente a través de la barrera un contingente más grande de inferi tal vez una docena de ellos y comenzaron a acercarse hacia ellas. 

Hermione al igual que Ginny lanzó un rápido ataque para terminar con los inferi antes de tener que lidiar con la mayor amenaza para no verse abrumadas. Lanzaron tan rápido como pudieron y rápidamente habían derribado casi la mitad de ellos. 

—¡Ignae sphaera! — Una enorme bola de fuego surgió de la varita de Hermione eliminando otros dos inferi mientras la dirigía al ser de hielo que se le acercaba pero esta tampoco tuvo éxito.

Ginny tuvo tiempo de derribar dos inferi más antes de verse abordada por uno de estos hombres de hielo que se movían muy rápidamente.

—¡Desmaius!—El hechizo dio en el blanco pero no tuvo efecto alguno, lo que no era extraordinario en algunas criaturas mágicas pero muy desafortunado que éstos entrarán en esa categoría. —!Everte statum! — Le lanzó al hombre de hielo que trastabilló donde estaba pero no lo detuvo por mucho así que uso otro para empujarlo lo más lejos posible. —¡Depulso!

—!Expelliarmus! — Escucho a Hermione disparar a su propio oponente y vio como la delgada espada de hielo fue arrojada más allá del alcance de su enemigo pero éste siguió dirigiéndose a Hermione aún sin su arma.—¡Stupefy!—Tampoco este hechizo tuvo efecto por lo que era casi seguro que los aturdidores no servirían en estas criaturas.—¡Expulso! — Para su alivio Hermione logró lanzar a su contrincante antes de que pudiera llegar a ella. 

—Alarte ascendare! — Ginny reaccionó rápidamente con el hechizo que lanzó al hombre de hielo por casi cinco metros en el aire y dejándolo caer evitando así por poco el golpe de su espada que apenas vio venir habiéndose distraído y con la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas decidió terminar esto ya —¡Diffindo! — La maldición de corte no tuvo ningún efecto en la armadura ó el hombre que con la espada en alto se acercaba rápidamente.—¡Reducto! — La potente explosión arrojó a la veloz criatura lo suficiente para recuperarse así como enfrentar al par de inferi aprovechándose de que su atención había estado en la criatura helada se acercaron mucho para su gusto por lo que los redujo a cenizas y aprovechó para verificar que Hermione estuviera bien. 

—!Flipendo tria!— Era lo que su amiga lanzó unos momentos antes y vio un remolino de fuerza apartar a su enemigo de hielo y los últimos tres inferi de los que Ginny incendio dos y Hermione se encargó del último antes de enfocarse en su contrincante—¡Bombarda máxima!— Este último hechizo tuvo un efecto más contundente en la criatura que como el oponente de Ginny comenzaba a mostrar signos de lucha por lo que los hechizos explosivos fueron su opción para mantenerlos a raya. —¡Sectumsempra! 

Probablemente al igual que ella Hermione quería acabar con esto rápidamente y su uso de una maldición tan viciosa lo demostraba pero está tuvo ningún efecto en la criatura lo cual era desmoralizante por que no podrían durar toda la noche con hechizos explosivos y no se le ocurría otro método para acabar con ellos que no fuera intentar la maldición asesina y esa era una línea que estaba segura ni Hermione ni ella querrían cruzar. Por lo que en ese momento desesperado se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo materializarse en su mano izquierda que por la sorpresa dejó caer y al ver lo que era su corazón se saltó un latido, esto parecía imposible. 

Nuevamente cometiendo el error de perder de vista a su enemigo tuvo segundos para reaccionar cuando este apareció girando su espada hacia ella la que Ginny solo logró esquivar por muy poco lanzándose a su izquierda y respondiendo con un expulso mientras caía hacia el suelo nevado el cual afortunadamente dio en el blanco alejando a la criatura y le dio tiempo para ponerse de pie y tomar la hermosa espada que tenía frente a ella, la espada que había salvado su vida a los once años y que llevó a la victoria en la guerra contra la oscuridad cuando parecía que no había esperanza. 

Los seres de hielo atacaron con más ímpetu moviéndose a gran velocidad y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ginny un pequeño momento en el que no fue lo suficientemente rápida bastó para que su atacante al que había desarmado un instante antes la tomará por el antebrazo cuando había tratado de golpearlo con la espada y él no sólo esquivo sino que en el mismo movimiento pudo sujetarla .

Hermione que con dificultad había mantenido a raya a su propio atacante la miró justo en ese momento y reaccionó con la rapidez que da el pánico.—! Atabraquium!¡Petrificus totalus tria!

Las blancas manos de su atacante una en su brazo y la otra que comenzaba a colocar en su cuello fueron repentinamente atadas a un cuerpo inmóvil por pocos segundos pero fue suficiente para que Ginny aprovechará ese momento para empujar la espada de Gryffindor en su pecho y para su completo shock hacer que el hombre de hielo se derritiera en un charco en el piso. 

El grito de Hermione para que reaccionara la trajo de vuelta con una sacudida y corrió hacia donde la castaña se preparaba para repeler a su atacante pero al ver que Ginny se acercaba uso la misma combinación de hechizos que lo detuvieron para que Ginny lo atravesará y éste al igual que el anterior se deshizo en un charco sobre el suelo. 

—¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó la castaña con el rostro preocupado. 

—Si gracias y gracias por detenerlo, un momento más y tal vez no lo contaría.— Le dijo con alivio y agradecimiento en su voz.—No puedo creerlo ¿Que eran esas cosas?¿Cómo es que la espada de Gryffindor llegó a mi? 

—De nada, somos un equipo y no tengo la menor idea de que eran esos seres pero tienen una resistencia a los hechizos similar a la de los dragones probé varios tipos de hechizos y ningún aturdidor o incendiario funciona, los de ataduras o restrictivos durarán por unos segundos y son sólo los más físicos los que tendrán un impacto ligero en ellos, que la espada llegará a ti es porque siempre ayudará a un Gryffindor en necesidad pero no esperaba que funcionará a través de mundos.— Contestó Hermione un poco histérica mientras deshacía el círculo de fuego alrededor de la choza donde las mujeres temerosas se apiñaban en la entrada.

— Los inferi que no cruzaron las protecciones cayeron cuando los hombres de hielo lo hicieron, sospecho que ellos los crearon y la razón de que pudieran atravesar las protecciones es porque son los varones que se han entregado en sacrificio ¿no es así?— Preguntó al grupo que las miraba con los ojos enormes por lo que acaban de hacer. 

Habían llegado a la puerta de la choza y la última parte de lo que decía fue escuchado por las mujeres que no negaron la acusación al parecer ellas sospechaban pero no habían estado seguras y al confirmarlo ahora era terrible pensar en lo que sucedía con los hermanos e hijos que les fueron arrebatados; conociendo cuán práctica era Hermione debió haber sabido que ya tenía una solución en esta brecha de seguridad que pondría en marcha inmediatamente antes de que aparecieran más de los hijos de Craster. 

Uso en las protecciones de sangre una modificación que era una variante de las restricciones de los templos de sacerdotisas mágicas donde cualquier barón podría entrar únicamente con permiso de la autoridad superior en el templo que en este caso era de nuevo Ferny y acordaron usar el encantamiento Fidelio por lo que no tendrían a las criaturas haciendo un asedio fuera del castillo, así no podrían encontrar su ubicación a menos que el guardián secreto se las diera, el guardián sería una de las jóvenes que debería permanecer a salvo en el castillo en todo momento para no poner en peligro el encantamiento si algo llegara a pasarle. 

Al día siguiente tanto Ginny como Hermione estaban demasiado cansadas para seguir su nueva rutina y el clima tampoco ayudó, siendo que la nevada que comenzó la noche anterior continuaba y no tenían deseos de trabajar bajo la nieve bueno no más de lo que ya se habían forzado a hacer la noche anterior, por lo que sólo después del mediodía se dedicaron a instalar las cocinas, el gran salón que sería una combinación del comedor y sala común con chimeneas y cómodos sillones cerca de estas así como las cinco habitaciones que habían terminado el día anterior con sus tres baños completos. 

Fue una labor agradable, la parte que Ginny más disfrutaba hacer lo que ayudó a mejorar su humor después del horrible trabajo que fue quemar los inferi que no habían traspasado el castillo la noche anterior y darles sepultura en una zona alejada del castillo, trataron los restos con respeto ubicándolos en una fosa común y deseando descanso a sus almas. 

. 

Habían pasado cinco días desde su enfrentamiento con los hijos de Craster y con el clima mejorando lograron terminar el proyecto, ese día por la mañana Ginny terminó los últimos detalles en el castillo mientras Hermione se encargaba de los encantamientos de cultivo que aseguran buenas cosechas anclados con runas en el invernadero al que habían hechizado para que el cristal fuera irrompible y también de proteger el establo con una variante de los hechizos de Aberforth para el cuidado de las cabras extendiendolo a los demás animales que ahí mantendrían. 

Por lo que con el castillo completo y funcional esa noche tendrían una pequeña fiesta de despedida-inauguración antes de partir al día siguiente para encontrar la guardia del muro, sabiendo de primera mano de que exactamente protegía el muro al reino vecino planeaban buscar respuestas en ese lugar y hacer entrega de la custodia de Craster para enfrentar la justicia por sus crímenes atroces entre ellos colaborar con los "caminantes blancos", si como decían sus anfitrionas la guardia lo dejaba impune buscarían a Mance Rayder para que suministrará la justicia. 

Dos días antes Ginny tuvo por fin contacto con otras personas, estas eran del pueblo libre en una pequeña aldea que se estaba preparando para unirse a Rayder y aunque la gente libre no parecía confiar en ellas lograron hablar con un hombre llamado Jarl que fue enviado por Rayder para persuadir a estas personas a unirse bajo su protección en contra de los "caminantes blancos" que era como llamaban a los seres de hielo y nombraron espectros a los muertos que estos levantaban. 

Conseguir esta información no fue tan sencillo ya que primero tuvo que hechizar a un tal Alfy matacuervos y tres de sus hombres que pensaron la podrían interrogar y secuestrar, lo que les ganó experimentar su especialidad en mocomurciélagos y a ella le otorgó la atención de los demás ahí para explicar su historia, se alegraron de que Craster obtuviera su merecido así como sorprendidos de que ellas hicieran un refugio para las mujeres solo por su deseo de ayudarlas, explicó que estaban buscando su camino a casa pero que necesitaban su ayuda para saber cuál era la situación de este lugar y con un pequeño viaje de aparición llevó a Hermione hasta la aldea para hacer las preguntas correctas. 

Lo que descubrieron era lo que habían sospechado que ante la amenaza de los llamados caminantes blancos y sus espectros todas las personas que vivían en los alrededores se movieron para buscar seguridad y aunque al parecer estas aldeas y pueblos se comportan y viven cada uno a su manera el mencionado Mance Rayder había logrado lo que parecía imposible, reunirlos pacíficamente aunque sea todo en aras de la supervivencia. 

Les relataron su propio encuentro con estas criaturas espeluznantes y se sorprendieron más ya que los únicos testimonios que tenían de los caminantes blancos eran de aquellos que los habían visto a la distancia mientras huían así que no conocían a nadie que los hubiera enfrentado y vivido. 

Jarl preguntó si deseaban unirse a ellos diciendo que Mance seguramente querría conocerlas a lo que ambas se negaron hasta terminar el refugio de las mujeres Craster y saber más sobre la situación de la gente libre por lo que les propusieron llevar con ellos un rastreador mágico que también funciona como faro de emergencia para que en caso de un ataque ellas podrían acudir en su ayuda donde sea que se encontraran y cuando finalmente llegarán a Rayder reunirse con él. A pesar de su aceptación la sospecha se veía en sus ojos ya que su comportamiento y sobretodo su magia los confundía acerca de qué hacer con ellas, parecían divididos entre el peligro de lo desconocido y el deseo de tener aliadas tan poderosas de su lado. 

Ayudaron un poco a las familias ahí con hechizos de ligereza así como extensión indetectable en sus sacos para facilitar su traslado y con el acuerdo de visitarlos ocasionalmente durante su viaje hacia Mance Rayder se despidieron . 

No sabían lo que este rey más allá del muro podría aportar en su plan de volver a casa pero Hermione al igual que ella misma estaba preocupada por la gente de este lugar expuesta a los caminantes y sus espectros sin más defensas que algunas armas medievales y querían ayudar pero antes de eso debían averiguar por qué no recibían protección en el muro resguardado hacia el sur y qué información está guardia podría proporcionar en su búsqueda de volver a casa. 

Y fue así que llegó al gran salón del castillo mágico nombre por el que querían dirigirse las mujeres a su nuevo hogar, donde parecían muy felices vestidas con las prendas que les habían dado y familiarizándose con el castillo, se sentó entre Nella y Ferny donde estaban frente a Hermione que escuchaba la animada conversación de Elí acerca de la habitación que compartía con Gilly y cómo su cama era tan suave. 

—Ojalá no tuvieran que irse. —Escuchó a Nella decirle mientras está amamantaba a su bebé que también vestía la pequeña ropa que usaban comúnmente los bebés de su mundo. 

—Oh pero visitaran ¿verdad? — Preguntó Elí esperanzadamente. 

—Claro mientras aún estemos aquí las veremos en algunas oportunidades si nos lo permiten.— Respondió Hermione. — De hecho quería hablar con ustedes con respecto a instalar un punto de aparición segura en su patio ya que no sabemos la distancia para entrevistarnos con Rayder es más seguro dar saltos pequeños hasta donde esté. 

—Estaremos felices de que vengan.— Respondió Ferny con una sonrisa.— Este siempre será también su castillo hecho por ustedes mismas.—La fiesta siguió alegremente con las niñas corriendo y jugando así como las mujeres mayores o jóvenes conversando y riendo de vez en cuando. 

—¿A qué hora partimos mañana?—Preguntó Ginny distraídamente mirando a las niñas jugar juegos de manos con cancioncitas que les había enseñado. —Por favor mejor que sea después del amanecer, recuerda esa ocasión en Kerala donde insistieron en salir antes del alba y que casi caigo de la casa flotante por no estar totalmente despierta no quiero que eso pase en el trineo.— Habían elaborado un trineo sencillo y lo encantaron para flotar ligeramente sobre tierra o nieve de esa forma Hermione no se enfrenta a su temor a las alturas y aun así se moverán más rápido que a pie. 

—Descuida tiene cinturones de seguridad.— Respondió su amiga con una sonrisa.— Y mejor salir después del desayuno para no detenernos hasta el anochecer, voy a preparar sándwiches para el camino así no hacemos paradas para comer. 

—Me gusta ese plan y también empaca algunas galletas, pienso que es mejor por la noche usar solo una tienda con todas las barreras que conozcas.— Ahora sabían que estos seres salían sólo de noche por lo que estarían alerta. 

—Si y debes mantener la espada contigo en todo momento por si acaso.— Dijo Hermione quién le había dado una funda con correa para evitar accidentes con su mortal filo. —Estableceré protecciones y alarmas pero mejor tenerla cerca. 

Al día siguiente después de un desayuno agradable así como con una despedida temporal tomaron con ellas su equipaje así como un Craster convertido en sapo en una pequeña jaula y se subieron al trineo para recorrer un largo camino durante el día escuchando a veces animales que corrían lejos pero sin ver una sola persona. 

—Solo digo que habiendo salvado Gryffindors desde hace mil años es difícil saber si los destruye por el tipo de metal o por la reacción a Merlín sabe que de todo lo que la espada ha absorbido para hacerse más fuerte. — Contestó Hermione a la pequeña discusión sobre por qué la espada destruía caminantes. 

—Los hombres lobo y los vampiros al igual temen a la plata y estas criaturas también fueron una vez solo humanos.— Argumento Ginny. — Podría tener relación y es posible que en este mundo haya plata. 

—Si tal vez pero obtenerla también sería muy difícil y para dar espadas de plata a todos los hombres de Mance Rayder necesitamos demasiada. — Respondió la brillante bruja.— Y los metales preciosos no se transfiguran bien de otros materiales. 

—Y aun así sería más afortunado que fuera plata lo que necesitamos y no Merlín sabe que del mundo mágico al que no tendríamos acceso alguno.— Respondió ella de manera optimista y es que sin tener información más completa sólo podían aportar suposiciones llevaban ya un tiempo discutiendo la mejor manera de proteger a las personas de convertirse en zombies congelados, Ginny abogando que la mejor defensa es el ataque y Hermione prefiriendo resguardar a todos hasta encontrar su debilidad. 

—Bueno no lo sabremos hasta que obtengamos plata y experimentar con ésta sobre un caminante.— Contestó un poco presumida su exasperante amiga sabiendo que obtener eso no será nada fácil. 

—Encontraré una forma, si es necesario yo podría… ¡A un lado!— Ginny jalo una cuerda del trineo que giró violentamente y chocó con un árbol, afortunadamente Hermione no bromeaba sobre tener cinturones de seguridad. 

—Por Godrick ¿estás bien?—Preguntó la castaña mientras se desabrocha el cinturón y dirige la mirada hacia el hombre al que su caballo había derribado por el susto de casi ser embestido por su trineo. 

—Si, eso estuvo cerca.— Respondió mientras se desabrocha también y ambas bajan del trineo para revisar al sujeto que se está levantando con dificultad del suelo.— ¿Se encuentra bien señor? 

—Cómo lamento no haberlo visto, mil disculpas señor, no habíamos encontrado a nadie por aquí y no esperaba toparme con alguien.— La bruja más brillante de su generación estaba muy angustiada mientras se disculpaba con el hombre al que casi había atropellado quien las miró muy sorprendido con un corte en la frente y sosteniendo su muñeca. 

—¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo en este lugar?— El hombre las miraba incrédulo tal vez por la ropa que difería mucho de la suya o tal vez porque tampoco había esperado ver a nadie. 

—¡Oh Merlín está herido! Como lo siento permítame por favor sanarlo es lo menos que puedo hacer. — Hermione seguía disculpándose hacia el hombre que parecía cada vez más desconcertado. 

—¡Oh sí, nuestros modales Hermione! Mi nombre es Ginny y ella es mi amiga Hermione, venimos de una tierra lejana y por un accidente terminamos en este lugar en el que nos hemos topado con algunas cosas muy raras, nos dirigimos hacia el muro de poniente para preguntar sobre estas cosas raras a las personas ahí.— Ginny no estaba segura de la etiqueta cuando se atropella a alguien pero mejor ser amable con una persona a quien ya le diste una mala primera impresión. 

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí dos mujeres solas y que es esa cosa sobre la que viajaban?—Preguntó el hombre con desconfianza. 

—Es un trineo está impulsado con magia lo usamos para movernos más rápido porque es peligroso viajar por aquí. — Dijo Hermione acercándose al trineo.— ¡Reparo!— El trineo se reacomodo y el hombre inhalo Sorprendido— Y en realidad, también queremos averiguar cómo es que llegamos a este lugar para intentar volver de la misma manera como verá no somos mujeres normales, somos brujas. — Informó Hermione como si por eso lo que hacían fuera más normal. — Y no se asuste no dañaremos a nadie con la magia.— Dudo un poco. — Bueno no de forma intencional por favor permítame sanarlo ¿Señor… ? 

—Stark, Benjen Stark y no confío en que usen su magia en mi, lamento si las ofendo pero lo que dicen es sumamente extraño, no parecen salvajes pero nadie en estos lugares es inofensivo y ciertamente me han mostrado ser peligrosas.— Dijo seriamente el hombre lo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera aún más culpable y que Ginny sintiera su temperamento aumentar. 

—Ahora señor Stark mi amiga se ha disculpado de lo que fue claramente un accidente ella nunca lastimaría a nadie que no lo mereciera o a veces aunque lo merezca y no ha hechizado a ninguna persona aquí así como yo…—Dudo un poco recordando cierto incidente con los mocomurciélagos. —Tal vez hechice a alguien pero ese Alfyn matacuervos y sus hombres planeaban lastimarme así que era en defensa propia y también hechice a Craster pero fue por defender al bebé. 

—¡Espera! Dijiste matacuervos ¿lo has visto por aquí?—Preguntó de pronto Benjen Stark.—Si él y sus hombres están cerca podrían estar preparando una emboscada y los dioses saben lo que harían con ustedes. 

—Um no, fue hace tres días en una aldea al noroeste pero como dije fue agresivo conmigo y lo hice lamentar haberlo hecho por lo que no creo que intente algo contra nosotras de nuevo… aunque no fue con algo que cause daño permanente.— Agregó esperando no empeorar todo con esto. 

—Esta bien Ginny el señor Stark está en su derecho de desconfiar de dos extrañas que hacen cosas que deberían ser imposibles.— Hermione dijo poniendo las cosas desde la perspectiva del hombre.— Le aseguro señor que no le haremos daño como dijimos nuestro objetivo más importante es volver a casa y para ello debemos continuar pero mi conciencia no me permite dejarlo solo y herido en un sitio tan peligroso así que le pido nuevamente me permita sanar el daño que le provoque. 

Benjen Stark parecía dudar mirándolas atentamente con una postura un tanto intimidante y si no hubiera pasado cinco años de su adolescencia tomando clases con Severus Snape y uno con la escuela dirigida por mortifagos, quizás hubiera surtido efecto ya que este hombre tenía una apariencia amenazante vestía totalmente en negro que junto con el cabello oscuro hace que su piel clara se vea más pálida y los ojos grises con una mirada helada no parecía alguien para tratar de jugar un truco. 

—Creo que tengo la muñeca rota puedes ayudarme con eso, mis hombres no estarán muy lejos solo yo me adelante como avanzada y vendrán a buscarme en caso de que no regrese pronto.— Dijo el hombre de manera un tanto amenazante tal vez pensando que le podrían tender una trampa lo cual pensó Ginny era sabio de alguien a merced de poderes extraños y desconocidos. 

—Le doy mi palabra señor de que no le haremos daño alguno. —Le aseguro Hermione al hombre desconfiado. —Ya está anocheciendo por lo que bien podríamos acampar aquí¿que opinas Ginny? Pondré mi tienda en un segundo y algunas defensas— Le preguntó su amiga un poco más animada. 

—Creo que si sería bueno detenernos aquí, pondré la tienda mientras te encargas de las protecciones instalar la tuya seria mejor en este caso por si necesitas las pociones.— Dijo mientras tomaba la tienda del equipaje de Hermione y con un hechizo la instalaba.

La reacción del hombre fue de incredulidad total así como algo de shock ante lo que sus ojos veían y habría sido un poco divertido si no hubiera algo de miedo en ellos también y Ginny no se divertía intimidado a otros… bien no lo hacía fuera del campo de Quidditch. 

—Por favor sea bienvenido a mi tienda. — Dijo Hermione al hombre cuando por fin entró todavía asombrado mientras rápidamente le acercaba un plato con galletas de la alacena y un vaso de agua lo que visiblemente relajo a Stark mientras los tomaba y Ginny recordó de pronto las costumbres de hospitalidad de las que les habían hablado. — Creo que puedo arreglar su mano y su cabeza con solo un hechizo pero la contusión solo se irá con una poción.— Dijo Hermione mientras señalaba al señor Stark hacia el laboratorio biblioteca al cual se dirigieron. 

—Debe mantenerse muy quieto—Dijo Hermione guiando al hombre a la silla frente al escritorio donde le indico tomar asiento y colocó suavemente el brazo sobre la superficie para después sanar el hueso. —Brackium Emendo. — Este hechizo bien ejecutado era milagroso pero un pequeño error y obtienes los mismos resultados que Lockhart por lo que Hermione debió estar nerviosa pero no había de que preocuparse por que al instante el brazo estaba arreglado. 

—Realmente es magia.— Dijo Stark anonadado. — ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Hay más como ustedes? 

—Venimos de muy lejos.— Respondió Ginny mientras Hermione buscaba y le entregaba la poción indicada para contusión cerebral y sano con un Episkey la herida en la frente así como limpiar los restos de sangre con otro sencillo hechizo. —Tan lejos que ni siquiera se ven las mismas estrellas y si somos toda una población de gente con magia aunque la mayoría de los que habitan en nuestra tierra no la tienen. 

—¿Y fue por magia que llegaron aquí?— Preguntó el hombre pelinegro aparentemente atando los cabos de su historia. — Porque no hay manera de que hayan pasado desapercibidas en los siete reinos, así que debieron llegar aquí más allá del muro. 

—Así es, por favor beba todo el frasco.— Le indico Hermione. —Llegamos hace once días con hoy serían doce y fue por un accidente con magia desconocida, desde entonces conocimos a un vil hombre que abusaba de sus hijas y sacrificaba a sus hijos por lo que tomamos un tiempo para ayudarlas. 

—¿Así que si conocieron a Craster?—Preguntó Benjen Stark antes de beber todo la poción ya que su asombro aparentemente eclipsó su desconfianza por el momento. . 

—Si.— Le informo Ginny. —Le alegrará saber que esas pobres mujeres están ahora libres de su maltrato y seguras, al parecer pensaban que nadie más que él las protegería y por eso soportaban su abuso.— Su tono tenía un poco de indignación en nombre de sus nuevas amigas. 

—El torreón de Craster ha sido un refugio en momentos desesperados para algunos hermanos.— Admitió el Stark pareciendo repentinamente avergonzado. — La guardia lo considera un amigo por eso aunque a muchos nos repugna sus actos. 

—¿Así que tu eres un miembro de esa guardia?— Preguntó Hermione entrando en modo de obtener respuestas. —¿Por qué no protegen a las personas de este lugar? ¿Saben exactamente a qué se están enfrentando y sus debilidades? ¿Cómo son sus defensas más efectivas en contra de estas criaturas?— Lanzó una pregunta tras otra dejando al hombre algo desconcertado por el cambio en su actitud. 

—La guardia de la noche sólo resguarda el muro que protege al reino de las amenazas que viven más allá y en cuanto a los salvajes ellos no permiten ninguna interferencia de nuestra parte, la principal labor de la guardia en los últimos tiempos ha sido repeler los constantes ataques de estos a las pequeñas aldeas en las que destruyen, asaltan, violan y matan a sangre fría.— Dijo de forma seria como alguien que ve en esto la manera en que el mundo funciona.—Si los salvajes son de quienes hablas solo el muro les complica las cosas y la mejor defensa son la espada, el hacha y las flechas. 

—Los salvajes como les dices prefieren ser llamados pueblo libre pero no hablamos de ellos sino de las criaturas de hielo que levantan a los muertos y por cierto de los que la gente libre también están aterrados.—Le dijo Ginny pensando en las familias de la última aldea que aunque desordenados no parecían malvados y no merecían estar a merced de los caminantes y sus muertos vivientes por los malos actos que otros cometieron. 

—Los otro sólo son leyendas y superstición que no las hagan creer en esto, las cosas que los salvajes han hecho con personas inocentes y los hermanos de la guardia son monstruosas. — Dijo Benjen Stark en advertencia. 

—No señor Stark se equivoca hace seis días Ginny y yo fuimos atacadas por estas criaturas, eran casi treinta cadáveres vivientes y dos hombres con una armadura que se mimetiza con el entorno así como largas espadas de hielo tenían la piel y cabello blancos con los ojos de un azul antinatural de complexión eran muy altos y delgados, se movían con mucha rapidez pero lo que más nos asustó fue que nuestros hechizos no funcionan en ellos.— Le contó Hermione con voz muy seria. — Los cadáveres reanimados pudimos tratarlos rápidamente con fuego pero las otras dos criaturas no eran afectados por este ni por la magia más que en su forma más física con hechizos repelentes que los empujan a distancia o que generan explosiones para lanzarlos lejos de nosotras, en nuestro mundo pasa algo similar con las criaturas que con su propia magia se protegen de la nuestra y se requiere que muchos de los nuestros ataquen simultáneamente para que el hechizo sea efectivo pero éramos solo nosotras y si no hubiera aparecido la espada de nuestra casa que fue lo que pudo destruirlos no creo que lo hubiéramos logrado. 

—Si lo que dices es verdad los exploradores ya sabrían de esto. — Dijo el hombre como quien no quiere que algo sea cierto. 

—¿No ha visto las aldeas de por aquí desiertas? Estas criaturas son el porqué y la gente libre sabe del peligro únicamente por los pocos que han podido huir de éste.— Le respondió Ginny aportando pruebas a su historia. — Ellos están buscando seguridad en los números, eso es lo que nos dijeron en la única aldea que encontramos habitada y significa que es tanto su miedo que están dispuestos a superar sus diferencias con las otras aldeas a cambio de protección. 

—Es por eso que le pregunte sobre las criaturas si como dice son leyendas deben tener más información sobre ellos, acerca de sus debilidades para combatirlos y la mejor manera de protegerse de sus ataques, ¿Ginny me permites la espada por favor?— Dijo Hermione y el hombre parecía considerar todo esto ella desenfundó la espada cuidadosamente y la colocó sobre el escritorio. —Esta espada está hecha de plata y encantada para que a través de la historia absorbiera todo lo que la haga más fuerte así que no sabemos si fue la plata o algún elemento desconocido que obtuvo anteriormente lo que destruye a las criaturas. 

—Las leyendas dicen muchas cosas y lo que cuentan es inquietante pero hemos perdido gente de forma misteriosa y escuchado cuentos de algunos hermanos que no creímos pero ahora pienso que podrían tener sentido, en el castillo negro hay una gran biblioteca sin duda el Maestre Aemon sabrá encontrar las respuestas sobre los otros, en las leyendas el muro fue hecho para protegernos de ellos y debe haber registro de cómo combatirlos si como dicen su deseo es ayudar pueden presentarse ante el Lord Comandante y decirle lo que saben.— Dijo el hombre claramente preocupado. — Si pudieran proporcionar pergamino y tinta yo mismo escribiré sobre ustedes para que el Lord Comandante Mormont las reciba y tome en serio lo que le dicen. 

—Eso sería de ayuda porque todos los que hemos encontrado han reaccionado con desconfianza, en realidad somos brujas buenas pero todo el mundo aquí cree que estamos tramando algo.— Confesó Ginny un poco frustrada mientras Hermione le facilitaba los materiales y Stark comenzó la carta. 

Les solicitó sus nombres completos para dirigirse a ellas y algunos detalles más de su historia por lo que también se enteró de que Craster era actualmente un sapo en una pequeña jaula aclimatada y que el torreón ya no podría ser encontrado a menos que fueran invitados, terminó de componer la carta y se levantó. 

—Debo irme mis señoras si como dicen la amenaza es seria necesito encontrar a mis hombres y revisar estas aldeas para llevar el informe de lo que encuentre al Lord Comandante y pedir la ayuda de invernalia porque la guardia no está preparada para un enemigo así.— Les dijo mientras salían al salón donde Hermione le pidió que esperara un momento. 

—Es muy peligroso enfrentarlos ¿está seguro que debería ir?.—Señaló Ginny preocupada por lo mal que esto podría ir y aún sabiendo que sonaría como Hermione continuó.— Quizás debería esperar a que encontremos cómo lidiar con estas cosas sin ofender pero incluso con magia fueron difíciles de vencer. 

—Es mi deber obtener esta información yo como guardia de la noche he jurado dar la vida si es necesario para proteger el reino y necesitamos más respuestas que espero poder encontrar.— Dijo de forma tan solemne que la preocupación de Ginny sólo aumentó por que eso sonaba exactamente como las últimas palabras que alguien diría. 

—Bien si ese es el caso nuestro objetivo es llegar a casa pero mientras tanto tenga seguro señor que ayudaremos cuanto podamos y creo que su misión es muy peligrosa así que tenga este cinturón y llévelo en todo momento si estas criaturas aparecen de ser posible no las enfrente, solo lo sostiene fuertemente y lo mismo debe hacer quien desee llevar con usted.— Hermione le entregó un cinturón liso y negro que le ajustaría a Stark.— Debe decir la palabra portus y será traído a este preciso lugar de donde sea que esté y al hacerlo yo lo sabré y vendremos en su ayuda. 

—Les agradezco su preocupación.— Les dijo mientras salían de la tienda hacia el caballo que esperaba a su jinete.— Espero verlas nuevamente cuando vuelva al castillo negro, que tengan un viaje seguro. 

—Igualmente para usted.— Le dijo Hermione al tiempo que el hombre subía a su caballo.— Recuerde que el fuego sirve en los cadáveres pero con las criaturas mejor use el cinturón. 

—Tenga mucho cuidado recuerde vigilar constantemente.— Ginny también le dio consejos valiosos.— Y realmente espero no tener que decir te lo dije esta vez. 

Y así vieron partir a Benjen Stark que si fuera un mago en su mundo seguro habría sido un Gryffindor.


	4. Capítulo 3 HERMIONE II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy adelantando un poco la llegada de Sam al castillo negro y aumentado las edades de Jon y Robb, en el canon ellos estarían por cumplir quince pero en esta historia están por cumplir dieciocho años. 

Capítulo 3

  
  


HERMIONE II

  
  


Hoy era un día anhelado para Hermione sin importar que el clima no era el mejor y parecía que el frío nunca terminaría estaba entusiasmada por continuar con su viaje y esperando que hoy llegarán por fin a su destino. La gente de la guardia de la noche no le daba muchas esperanzas en cuanto a obtener respuestas pero la biblioteca que Benjen Stark mencionó sonaba como el cielo después de trece días, hoy era el día catorce de interminables preguntas de las que cuales no tenía libros a la mano para responder. 

  
  


Desde el día anterior pudieron divisar el muro a la distancia que por su tamaño las había asombrado, ya que esa altura parecía imposible sin magia involucrada por lo que no podía esperar para estudiarlo y poner sus manos en los libros que dieran más sentido a este mundo. 

  
  


—He preparado los sandwiches y un termo de chocolate para cada una.— Le dijo a Ginny mientras le entregaba el suyo quien le agradeció para después subir al trineo poniendo su cinturón de seguridad antes que nada. —Espero que lleguemos por la tarde al castillo negro por que otra noche con las alarmas saltando por liebres y ardillas va a superar mi paciencia. 

  
  


—Tienes razón mis nervios no pueden tomar otra noche así.— Le dijo la pelirroja mientras arrancaron la última parte del viaje. 

  
  


Su conversación con Benjen Stark le había dado esperanzas en cuanto a conocer más sobre las criaturas peligrosas que las atacaron, ya que Hermione había aprendido en su mundo que todas las leyendas fantásticas tenían un toque de verdad conectado al mundo mágico y eso junto con su deducción sobre el muro la hacía creer que podría haber gente mágica en estas tierras también y quizás tengan respuestas sobre cómo volver a casa. 

  
  


Fue así con la emoción recorriendo sus entrañas que llegaron a su destino a media tarde en el que ambas estaban asombradas por lo imponente que era y cómo la magia defensiva se podía sentir fuertemente irradiando de este, al salir de la cobertura del bosque escucharon un cuerno sonar cuando se acercaban quizás alertando sobre su presencia. 

  
  


—Bueno hay magia muy poderosa implicada en esto, solo puede ser el trabajo de muchos usuarios mágicos para alcanzar esta potencia y eso también explica porque la guardia no sabía nada de lo que pasaba más allá, dudo mucho que esas criaturas se acerquen a estas defensas. 

  
  


—Bien suena perfecto para mí, ya no tener que preocuparnos todo el tiempo por un ataque y también significa que si hay gente mágica en este lugar solo nos falta encontrarlos.— Comentó su optimista amiga. 

  
  


—Eso espero ya que sin duda nos haría las cosas más fáciles.— Le sonrió con esperanza a Ginny mientras se acercaban a la puerta para traspasar el muro, era una puerta fuerte de madera gruesa y escucharon ruido proveniente detrás de ella para después ser abierta y dejar ver a cuatro hombres completamente vestidos de negro mirarlas de forma tan sorprendida como desconfiada. 

  
  


—Buenas tardes señores mi nombre es Hermione Granger y ella es mi amiga Ginny Weasley estamos aquí para solicitar una audiencia con el Lord Comandante Mormont.— Les dijo a los hombres que parecían atónitos por lo que presenciaban. —Aquí tengo una carta de Benjen Stark explicando un poco de nuestra situación así que si fueran tan amables de entregarla y pedir un poco de su tiempo lo agradeceríamos. 

  
  


—¿De dónde vienen? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Qué asunto tienen con Stark?— Preguntó con sospecha el que aparentemente estaba a cargo. 

  
  


—Venimos de tierras muy lejanas y fue por casualidad que terminamos por aquí, en nuestra búsqueda para volver a casa nos enteramos de información muy importante que ustedes necesitan.— Les dijo Ginny de forma cortante muy probablemente por que no le gustaba la forma en que las miraban. 

  
  


—La guardia no es un lugar para mujeres.— Dijo de forma tajante el mismo hombre. 

  
  


—Perfecto si no lo desean no nos quedaremos y sólo vamos de paso pero recomendaría que antes le muestres la carta a tu jefe y el decida si desea escuchar lo que tenemos que decir o no.— El temperamento de Ginny salió a relucir con la actitud del hombre pero este pareció dudar. 

  
  


—Esperen aquí— Les dijo y a los demás hombres les ordenó vigilar mientras esperaban. 

  
  


—Se está volviendo cansado toda esta sospecha sobre nosotras, si fuéramos brujas oscuras ya estarían sufriendo por eso.— Se quejo un poco Ginny. 

  
  


—Lo sé pero solo el tiempo podrá demostrar que no somos una amenaza y la confianza se debe ganar primero.— Hermione también se impacientaba pero no había otra forma de mostrar que no eran un enemigo.

  
  


Pasó un tiempo y luego el hombre regresó y pareciendo hosco les mostró el paso y así jalando su ligero trineo pasaron por las tres puertas en un corredor zigzagueante y salieron al patio rodeado por edificios de diferentes tamaños, el estado del lugar era terrible y aunque Hermione sabía que las condiciones de vida medievales eran malas no había pensado que a este grado. 

  
  


—El Lord Comandante las verá, siganme. — El hombre las condujo a uno de los edificios hasta llegar a una puerta que tocó informando que llevaba a las mujeres con él. 

  
  


Las hicieron pasar a un estudio donde un hombre alto y corpulento se identificó como el Lord Comandante Mormont y les presentó a un hombre anciano que era el Maestre Aemon y a otro hombre no tan mayor como el Lord mayordomo Bowen Marsh.

  
  


—Stark dice cosas increíbles en su carta pero no es un hombre de bromas por lo que este asunto debe tener algo de verdad así que escucharé lo que tengan que decir.— Les dijo el Lord Comandante con el rostro muy serio y el cuervo que tenía en su hombro repitió la palabra decir tres veces lo que las sorprendió un poco pero sabía que era un hecho que algunos cuervos podían imitar sonidos mejor que un loro. 

  
  


Las siguientes dos horas la pasaron relatando lo que les había sucedido desde que llegaron a este frío lugar y respondiendo a las preguntas que estos hombres tenían, al parecer les preocupaban más lo que tenían que decir sobre la gente libre y los caminantes con sus espectros que él hecho de que fueran brujas. 

  
  


—Es por eso que decidimos venir aquí para solicitar por favor nos permita el uso de su biblioteca.— Le dijo Hermione al hombre a cargo tratando de negociar una buena cooperación. —Nuestra intención es ayudarlos cuanto podamos al mismo tiempo que investigamos cómo volver a casa, nuestra ayuda puede ser muy valiosa contra estos caminantes que sabemos de primera mano son muy peligrosos esperamos poder aportar algo con nuestros talentos. 

  
  


—Me preocupa que estén en tan buenos términos con los salvajes y planean mantenerse en contacto con ellos y ofrecerles su ayuda también, esto las puede situar en un conflicto de intereses y no estoy seguro que su lealtad permanezca con nosotros.— Les dijo el Lord Comandante de forma tajante y para no variar el cuervo que se estaba volviendo algo fastidioso dio énfasis a sus palabras. 

  
  


—Bueno señor esperamos nos permita el beneficio de la duda así como nosotras se lo otorgamos a ustedes.— Contestó Hermione tan contundente como el hombre.— Nos limitaremos a hacer nuestro propio juicio sobre el pueblo libre, puedo ver como esto le preocupa por que ha pasado años lidiando con lo peor que su gente tiene para ofrecer pero su prejuicio no debe condenar a los inocentes que hay entre ellos. 

  
  


—Incluso los que no cometen asaltos serían muy contrarios a someterse a las normas de nuestra sociedad.— Aportó su opinión el Maestre Aemon.— Sus principios más fuertes son no someterse a ninguna regla y estarán de acuerdo en que eso hace imposible una convivencia pacífica. 

  
  


—Es por eso que ni entre ellos pueden formar grandes comunidades, por que su propia incapacidad de aceptar normas los hace imposibles de convivir.— Les informo el Lord Comandante. 

  
  


Hermione estaba de acuerdo con su evaluación por que ella misma era una fiel seguidora de las reglas hasta que no lo era, había roto las normas varias veces por alguna causa de fuerza mayor lo que en cierta manera demuestra que hasta las convicciones más fuertes pueden flaquear ante la supervivencia y que había esperanza para el pueblo libre en ese caso. 

  
  


—¿Pero serían capaces de darles la oportunidad?— Ginny se le adelantó a expresar lo que ella hubiera cuestionado.— Si hubiera entre ellos los que a cambio de salvar su vida aceptarán atenerse a las normas ¿ustedes les permitirían hacer ese compromiso? ¿Les permitirían refugiarse detrás de su muro? 

  
  


—Se trata de la seguridad del reino lo que tendríamos en la línea, ellos no saben comprometerse y el odio que tienen hacia la guardia para empezar haría imposible una negociación.— Respondió el Comandante con su mascota interviniendo nuevamente y Hermione pensó en silenciar al cuervo impertinente pero no creyó que ayudará a su negociación. 

  
  


—Es por eso que es nuestra mejor oportunidad que nosotras sigamos en contacto con el pueblo libre, porque puede que nos escuchen para llegar a un compromiso, o si prefiere piénselo de la manera más fría ¿Sabe usted la cantidad de gente libre que hay? Podrían ser demasiados y si no logran encontrar una forma de estar a salvo cada uno de ellos será un muerto viviente más con el que lidiar y convertirse en una amenaza imparable.— Hermione lo dijo firmemente como si el hecho de pensar dejar morir a esas personas no hiciera que su corazón se encogiera. 

  
  


—Ha mencionado que la defensas del muro son extraordinariamente fuertes.— Dijo el Lord mayordomo Bowen Marsh. 

  
  


—Desafortunadamente he visto defensas más fuertes caer cuando el mal que las ataca es de grandes proporciones.— Dijo Hermione con voz sombría recordando la terrible escena que fue ver las defensas de Hogwarts ser derribadas. 

  
  


—Si nosotras pudiéramos convencerlos de mantenerse en línea y usamos nuestros medios para asegurarnos de que lo hagan ¿los dejaran ponerse a salvo?— Persistió Ginny tal vez pensando en usar hechizos para contener al pueblo libre y de esa forma obtener un acuerdo para su protección lo que era un muy buen plan.— A cambio Hermione y yo podríamos fortalecer más sus defensas. 

  
  


—No sería sólo mi permiso el que necesitan para permitir su paso al reino pero estaría dispuesto a llegar a un compromiso.— Asintió el Lord Comandante después de pensarlo un poco.— Pero deben discutirlo también con los que se verían afectados por esta decisión que son sobre todo los habitantes del norte y si logran que todos lleguemos a un acuerdo podría ser la mejor opción para todos, esa sería mi mejor oferta ¿están seguras de que podrán con ese peso sobre sus hombros? Son siglos de prejuicio y odio mutuo. 

  
  


—Lo haremos.— Respondió Ginny rápidamente como para no dejar escapar esta oportunidad. —Pero para ello necesitaremos que nos permita estar aquí y también viajar con la gente libre. 

  
  


—Es verdad. — apoyo Hermione.— Si vamos a hacer esto bien tenemos que tratar en buenos términos con todas las partes involucradas y conocer la situación a fondo. 

  
  


—La guardia podría no soportarlo si esto sale mal por lo que requiero su absoluto compromiso.— Declaró Lord Mormont.— Es mi prioridad asegurar que las fortalezas y los hermanos puedan soportar la amenaza y por consiguiente mantener el reino seguro. 

  
  


—Y le aseguro que todo lo que hagamos si nos permite quedarnos será para fortalecerla.— Garantizo Hermione. —Es después de todo la única protección que tenemos para salvaguardar las vidas. 

  
  


Los hombres en el estudio parecían dudar y Hermione los entendía ya que tenían todo que perder si ellas no solo no lograban su objetivo sino que además los dejaran a merced de posibles ataques desde su lado del muro donde no tenían ninguna protección, pero a pesar de eso tenían aparentemente buenos corazones que tampoco podían dejar a la gente morir sin haberlo intentado. 

  
  


—Señor he visto el estado de los edificios de este lugar, si nos permite intentar poner a salvo al pueblo libre y a Hermione usar su biblioteca me encargaré de dejarlos en perfectas condiciones, la construcción es mi área de especialización y podemos obtener alimentos con métodos mágicos para que siempre tengan provisiones por lo que todos saldríamos ganando.— Aportó Ginny como para endulzar el trato. 

  
  


—Bien, podría funcionar siempre y cuando se mantengan lejos de los asuntos de la guardia, también deben mantenerme al tanto del estado de su trato con los salvajes y de cómo planean negociar con los señores del norte así como aunque me avergüenza aceptarlo no todos los hermanos o reclutas son honorables por lo que sí pueden cuidar de ustedes mismas tenemos un trato.— Estableció los términos el Comandante con su irritante cuervo haciendo eco a sus palabras. 

  
  


—Así lo haremos señor siempre que se nos permita hechizar en defensa propia a cualquiera que intente agredirnos.— El hombre asintió y ella continuó.— Hay otra cosa que tenemos que tratar.— Les dijo mientras quitaba la tela que cubría la pequeña jaula de Craster al que aturdió y puso sobre el piso para después devolverlo a su forma. 

  
  


—Entiendo que tenían un arreglo con este hombre pero estarán de acuerdo en que no se le puede permitir continuar, así que lo trajimos hasta aquí para que impartan justicia por sus actos si no por el trato a sus hijas al menos por colaborar con su enemigo entregando niños a los que convierten en contra de ustedes.— Les dijo Hermione cubriendo sus bases para asegurarse de que este hombre pague por sus actos. 

  
  


Los hombres ahí reunidos, bueno los dos que podían ver se sobresaltaron ante la imposibilidad de lo que veían pero se recompusieron rápidamente y acordaron encerrar a Craster y asegurarse de que sería juzgado lo que compartiendo una mirada con Ginny les pareció justo. 

  
  


—Me alegro de que pudiéramos entendernos, es un alivio que la guardia esté en buenas manos señores por que si fueran otro tipo de persona estaríamos en mayores dificultades.— Les dijo con sinceridad. 

  
  


—Eso también se aplica para ustedes jovencitas.— Les dijo el Maestre Aemon.— También estamos aliviados de que sean el tipo de personas que se preocupan por la gente y un reino al que ni siquiera pertenecen. 

  
  


Ellas agradecieron el voto de confianza y revisaron los detalles de su estancia, entonces Ginny fue guiada por el señor Marsh a los edificios que más necesitan reparación para hacer una evaluación así como trazar su nuevo proyecto y Hermione siguió al Maestre Aemon y su ayudante a la biblioteca donde esperaba encontrar algunas respuestas. 

  
  


—Estos contienen historias de la larga noche como se le llamó a la guerra que según la leyenda se peleó contra los otros y se ganó cuando los hombres pelearon junto con los niños del bosque, después para evitar que el enemigo volviera Brandon Stark con ayuda de los niños, gigantes y otras criaturas construyeron el muro y más al sur Invernalia donde él y sus descendientes después de él han sido guardianes del norte y su gente. 

  
  


—¿Stark? ¿Cómo Benjen Stark?—Preguntó Hermione. 

  
  


—Es el hermano menor del actual señor de Invernalia, han mantenido el norte desde hace ocho mil años, eran Reyes antes de la conquista de Aegon.— Le informo el Maestre Aemon. 

  
  


—Como mencioné antes el muro tiene defensas mágicas muy poderosas es por eso que sigue en pie a pesar de que su existencia desafía la lógica y sospecho es la razón de por qué estos "otros" no se han acercado ¿sabe usted de otros usuarios de magia por estos lugares?— Preguntó Hermione con esperanza. 

  
  


—Me temo que no mi Lady algunos dicen que la magia murió con el último dragón y sólo rumores sobre algunas cosas extrañas que suceden en Essos daban crédito de que existiera, hasta su llegada eso era.— Le aseguró el amable anciano. 

  
  


—Los niños del bosque eran claramente usuarios mágicos ¿se sabe que ha sido de ellos?— Preguntó ahora siguiendo otra línea de investigación. 

  
  


—Solo leyendas ahora, creen que los hubo al igual que los dragones pero desaparecieron mucho antes que estos, no he visto ningún registro de avistamientos en siglos. 

  
  


Y su tarde continuó de esa manera con Hermione obteniendo información sobre la historia de este lugar aunque no tanta como le gustaría ya que los hechos fueron hace tanto tiempo que casi no queda nada concreto. 

  
  


—¿Qué hay de los registros deben tener algo documentado en la guardia sobre sus funciones y sus verdaderos enemigos? ¿Cree que pudiera ver esos?— Solicitó Hermione esperando encontrar más en eso. 

  
  


—Tenemos registros muy antiguos están en la cripta pero podría concederle acceso a ese lugar, es casi hora de la cena pero veré que alguien pueda acompañarla mañana.— Le propuso el Maestre. 

  
  


En ese momento tocaron la puerta solicitando entrar lo que él Maestre concedió a un hombre rubio de estatura pequeña y rasgos disconformes que llevaba un par de libros en sus manos. 

  
  


—Perdón Maestre no sabía que tenía compañía únicamente vine a devolver los dos tomos que me presto con la esperanza de que amablemente me permita tomar prestadas otras obras.—Indicó el recién llegado.— ¿Si interrumpo puedo volver después de que termine con la señora… ? 

  
  


Era un obvio intento de saber quien era ella seguramente por que no se suponía que hubiera mujeres en este lugar pero Hermione no tenía nada que esconder por lo que decidió presentarse. 

  
  


—Hermione Granger un placer conocerlo ¿señor… ?— Le devolvió la cortesía de presentarse. 

  
  


—Soy Tyrion Lannister.— Le informo como esperando que ella supiera quién era él. —Actualmente visitó el muro y perdone si me entrometo pero no esperaba ver mujeres en este lugar. 

  
  


—Bueno acabamos de llegar, mi amiga que me acompaña y yo somos viajeras de tierras lejanas que por casualidad terminamos al otro lado del muro donde nos sucedieron cosas extrañas y pensamos buscar respuestas aquí donde amablemente nos lo han permitido.— La curiosidad se desbordó en la mirada del hombre al escuchar esto. 

  
  


—Si ese es el caso me sentiría honrado si me permiten acompañarlas en la cena y compartir historias, nada me gustaría más que saber sobre tierras lejanas así como ofrecer mi ayuda a encontrar esas respuestas si lo desea. 

  
  


—No estoy segura de cómo serán los arreglos para cenar pero lo consideraré, muchas gracias por su oferta.— Respondió sin comprometerse por qué aunque no detectaba malicia aparente tenía un brillo astuto en los ojos que le recordaba un poco a Lucius Malfoy.

  
  


—Me parece que como ambos son invitados de Lord Mormont se ubicaran a cada lado de él pero seguramente podrán tener una agradable conversación.—intervino el Maestre aligerando la situación. 

  
  


—Eso está arreglado entonces mi Lady , Maestre ahora no interrumpo más volveré a buscar más obras después, los veré en la cena.— Se despidió cortésmente y se marchó. 

  
  


—Es muy sabio mantenerse de dar mucha información a un Lannister pero si no le molesta decirme qué fue lo que le generó desconfianza.— Preguntó el Maestre visiblemente curioso. 

  
  


—No lo se, no se veía malicioso como tal pero sus ojos parecían bastante calculadores algo así como los de una persona que conocí y que hizo cosas muy malas por el poder y la supuesta supremacía. 

  
  


—Justo como lo describes es el padre de este hombre del que se saben actos muy crueles, no deseo culpar al hijo por los actos de los padres Lord Tyrion ha sido una buena compañía agradable y muy bien leído lo que con su ingenio hace que uno se sienta cómodo y entretenido pero es mejor no olvidar que la primera lealtad de ese hombre es su familia y como alguien que desea su bienestar le daré una advertencia acerca de confiar en cualquiera con ese apellido.— Le dijo seriamente el Maestre. 

  
  


Luego procedió a contar la caída de la anterior monarquía que fue una verdadera tragedia tras otra y en la que al final la familia Lannister salió beneficiada tras haber cometido actos terribles lo que al sentido de justicia de Hermione le pareció repugnante. 

  
  


—Así que lo tratamos con cortesía pero sin mostrar todas las cartas ¿es lo que aconsejaría?— Le pidió su opinión al Maestre

  
  


—Así es muchacha como hermano de la Reina es nuestra oportunidad de atraer la atención del Rey a la amenaza que se avecina pero temo que quieran sacar provecho del poder que poseen o que las consideren una amenaza a eliminar así que mejor mantenerlo en cosas superficiales e inofensivas.— Le sugirió el amable Maestre. 

  
  


—Si, también creo que es lo mejor Maestre, muchas gracias debo advertir a Ginny y lo veré en la cena.— Le dijo Hermione y salió en busca de Ginny. 

  
  


Con un pequeño hechizo de rastreo al brazalete de amistad que adquirieron en la India junto con Luna que les había servido en caso de separarse en los diferentes lugares que visitaban pudo encontrarla rápidamente y le contó lo que pensaba acerca de Tyrion Lannister y un resumen rápido de lo que aprendió de la historia reciente y no tan reciente. 

  
  


—Estoy de acuerdo sí es peligroso mejor no mostrar nuestra mano aún, hay que pedirle también a Lord Mormont y su mayordomo que cubran nuestra historia real para que no haya sospechas.— Le sugirió Ginny, así lo hicieron y estos hombres al parecer vieron su cautela con buenos ojos pues conocían la reputación de la familia. 

  
  


Así que su historia de portada es que efectivamente son brujas capaces de controlar ciertos elementos y estando pérdidas en el norte pidieron asilo a cambio de trabajo en el castillo donde Ginny reparará construcciones y Hermione ayudará al Maestre Aemon a ordenar los archivos de la cripta, sus pequeños e inofensivos poderes servirían para esto y en caso de ser agredidas un Furnuculus particularmente doloroso debería bastar y pueden hacerlo sin varita, Ginny ocultara con glamour el trabajo pesado y muy espectacular en la obra y se enfocará en hacer notar pequeñas remodelaciones de puertas, ventanas y escaleras. 

  
  


Y con esto acordado se presentaron en la cena donde efectivamente se le asignó lugares junto a Lord Mormont y aunque al parecer el rumor de su llegada ya se había extendido su entrada al comedor causó revuelo así que antes de comenzar la cena el Lord Comandante se levantó y se dirigió a su gente. 

  
  


—Cómo ven los rumores son ciertos tenemos dos invitadas a las que por orden mía tratarán con todo el respeto que merecen, son viajeras de tierras extranjeras que por accidente llegaron al otro lado del muro y obtendrán asilo en el castillo a cambio de usar sus capacidades inusuales en mejorar nuestros edificios y ayudando al Maestre con trabajos en la cripta, esto será hasta que encuentren una forma de volver a su tierra, cualquiera de ustedes que desobedezca mi orden no solo se verá severamente perjudicado por lo que yo haré sino por lo que ellas harán y antes de que pregunten de que son capaces dejaré que ellas les muestren el alcance de sus habilidades. 

  
  


Y así procedieron como lo planearon a transfigurar las viejas y gastadas mesas en formas más elegantes con apariencia nueva lo cual era fácil de lograr sin varita porque no cambian mucho la forma o el material original. Y así con esa revelación Lord Mormont pidió se sirviera la comida y el alboroto de redujo a susurros entre los hombres presentes que las miraban con asombro y cautela. 

  
  


—Gracias por su hospitalidad Comandante Ginny y yo nos vamos a esforzar en ayudar cuanto podamos.— Mencionó Hermione educadamente sentada a un lado de Ginny quien estaba junto a Lord Mormont y vio que Lannister efectivamente se ubicaba al otro lado. —Por cierto Ginny te presento a Lord Tyrion Lannister otro invitado de Lord Mormont que conocí en la biblioteca. 

  
  


—Gusto en conocerla mi señora esperaba compartir la cena con ustedes para intercambiar historias de viajes, verá soy bastante curioso a las tierras lejanas pero ahora que sé sobre sus talentos excepcionales me encuentro ansioso por saber acerca de ustedes ya que nunca he conocido una hechicera.— Expresó el hombre quien parecía bastante asombrado. 

  
  


—El placer es mío Lord Lannister, en realidad el término correcto para nosotras en casa es bruja y en caso de ser varones son magos, si quiere saber venimos de un lugar llamado Inglaterra.— Respondió Ginny con cortesía. 

  
  


—Inglaterra debe estar muy lejos pues nunca la he oído mencionar. — Dijo el hombre de forma pensativa. 

  
  


—El mundo es muy grande para conocerlo todo.— Agregó Lord Mormont.— Debe haber muchos lugares de los que no sabemos nada. 

  
  


—Así es, en casa tampoco teníamos idea de que su tierra existía pero Ginny y yo decidimos viajar y hemos conocido muchos lugares.— Dijo Hermione y era más fácil actuar si ni siquiera mentía. 

  
  


—.¿Han viajado ustedes solas sin protección? ¿Cómo es que llegaron a estos lugares?— Preguntó Lannister con fascinación. 

  
  


—Podemos protegernos lo suficientemente bien y para viajar a tantos lugares nos es más fácil con magia, con nuestro trineo por ejemplo nos trasladamos de forma rápida y fácil. — Explicó Hermione. 

  
  


—¿Así que hay muchos como ustedes con magia?— Y el interrogatorio seguía. 

  
  


—De donde somos hay muchas más personas sin magia pero también hablemos varios que si la tenemos.— Respondió Ginny. 

  
  


—¿Y sus familias no estarán preocupadas por su ausencia? Después de todo son dos jóvenes mujeres solas— Bueno esa pregunta tocó un nervio pero ambas lograron mantener el rostro compuesto y Ginny se apresuró a responder. 

  
  


—Creo que confían en nuestras capacidades después de todo no es el primer largo viaje que tomamos.

  
  


—No es para menos ya que han llegado hasta aquí.— Comentó Lord Mormont.— En la isla oso criamos a las mujeres tan fuertes como los hombres mi hermana Maege la dirige como cualquier varón podría. 

Y de esa manera continuaron con Lord Comandante Mormont suavizando un poco el interrogatorio entusiasta del cuñado del Rey y hablando de pequeñas partes de su mundo hasta que Ginny se hartó. 

  
  


—Bueno hemos absorbido la conversación ¿por que no nos cuenta un poco sobre usted Lord Lannister?— Preguntó con una expresión curiosa e inocente que debió perfeccionar cuando vivía con seis hermanos. 

  
  


—Mis señoras mi historia no es de lejos tan interesante como la de ustedes.— Contestó con afabilidad.— Nací en una casa noble de estos reinos pero mi padre y mi hermana me desprecian por nacer enano así como matar a mi madre al nacer por lo que no fue una infancia feliz pero al menos tenía a mi hermano y los libros para sobrellevarla. 

  
  


Y era una historia deprimente, Hermione se sintió mal por él teniendo una familia que lo desprecia y que por esa familia inspire desconfianza de cualquiera que no quiera sacar ventaja política o financiera, pero aún así ella no podía arriesgarse a confiar en él. 

  
  


Con el tiempo y más conversación la cena terminó y ellas se retiraron a una habitación vacía ya que les indicaron podían elegir de las muchas que había, en esta bloquearon la puerta e instalaron las tiendas para después entrar a la de Ginny porque necesitaba sus materiales para planear el proyecto de reconstrucción y así planificar juntas sus siguientes pasos. 

  
  


—Espero reunir más datos el día de mañana, por lo que mencionó el Maestre hay mucha información almacenada lo difícil va a ser separar lo que sirve de lo que no.— Le explicaba a Ginny sus planes para coordinar con los de ella. 

  
  


—Bueno yo comenzare con las estructuras que están por caer así que también tendré un día largo ya que son la mayoría.— Respondió su amiga. —Solo las encantare para que se mantengan en pie hasta que pueda trabajar adecuadamente en ellas y el lado positivo es que esta noche podremos descansar tranquilas. 

  
  


—Así es y con una preparación adecuada podremos ofrecer esa tranquilidad al pueblo libre también, fue un gran paso convencer al Lord Comandante en esto pero veo que aún hay mucho por hacer.— Y así tomaron un tiempo esa noche para organizar sus próximos movimientos. 

  
  


De esa forma comenzó una nueva rutina para ellas con el desayuno juntas en la tienda y Ginny trabajando en remodelar discretamente hasta que era hora de comer juntas en las criptas donde Hermione buscaba las respuestas en libros que tenía que hechizar para poder comprender y con información incompleta para después asistir a la cena donde Lord Lannister seguía queriendo saber todo sobre el mundo mágico y ellas respondiendo a medias. 

  
  


Hablar de su mundo y sobre todo su familia no se hacía más fácil pues cada día pesaba sobre ella cuanto los extrañaba y como quisiera encontrar la forma de volver, lo preocupados que deben estar por ellas la llenaba de culpa y era la única parte buena de que sus padres ignoraban su existencia porque al menos ellos estaban bien pero todas las demás personas en su vida seguramente las buscaban desesperadamente y aun así ellas habían decidido que si por algún milagro encontraran la forma de volver no se irían hasta cumplir con el acuerdo que protegería al pueblo libre por lo que se comprometió con la investigación y planificación para este fin. 

  
  


Así pasaron sus días con Ginny haciendo el lugar cada vez más funcional y cómodo lo que le ganó el sincero agradecimiento de muchos de los hermanos de la guardia así como siguiendo al grupo de gente libre con el que había entablado amistad en su camino para encontrarse con Mance Rayder y Hermione tratando de aprender más sobre la magia que se entrelaza con la historia de este mundo por lo que empezó con la invasión de los primeros hombres a las tierras de los niños del bosque y el conflicto resultante, después al parecer lograron la paz cuando unieron fuerzas para enfrentar la larga noche y salir triunfantes pero posteriormente ya no se supo mucho de los niños del bosque lo que la llevó a pensar que su lado pagó un precio muy alto. 

  
  


Con la construcción del muro y la fortaleza de Invernalia surgen los Reyes del invierno con los Stark protegiendo y gobernando el norte rodeados de rumores de verdevidentes y cambiapieles esta dinastía reinante era temida y respetada, entre generaciones tuvo sus altibajos pero mantuvo al norte sin ser conquistado por ocho mil años, hasta que llegaron los dragones así como el fuego y la sangre durante trescientos años hasta que una serie de factores llevó a su caída y los Baratheon con los Lannister gobernaban sin un poco de magia a la vista. 

  
  


Era una historia fascinante y compleja que la engancho para conocer más y más por que estos libros de historia eran como cuentos de ciencia ficción en su mundo, hace una semana había hecho su primer hallazgo importante con el descubrimiento de la historia de un acuerdo entre los niños del bosque y los primeros hombre donde les harían entrega de obsidiana conocida en este lugar como vidriagon que al parecer era un arma efectiva en contra de los otros lo que era una gran ventaja a su favor. 

  
  


Con la investigación marchando tan bien como podía se encontró con algunos detalles que la inquietaron pero no quería adelantarse aún por lo que se enfocó en otras averiguaciones y llegó el momento de buscar respuestas de una fuente confiable y directa a interrogantes un poco más actuales que la habían confundido. 

  
  


—Buenos días Maestre Aemon ¿Cómo durmió?. — Le preguntó al anciano que se había vuelto un amigo para ella y Ginny durante las tres semanas que llevaban aquí. 

  
  


—Muy bien querida tanto como estos huesos viejos me permiten ¿Y que tal tú?— Le pregunto interesado. —Espero que no haya pasado otra noche en vela por no pausar un libro o tendré que pedirle a Lady Ginny que mantenga un ojo en eso. 

  
  


—Gracias por la preocupación pero no tiene que tomar medidas drásticas esta noche dormí muy bien.— Le aseguró porque desde que Ginny arreglo la torre del Maestre haciéndola mucho más espaciosa, cálida y cómoda para el amable anciano emprendieron una amistad en la que al parecer preocuparse por sus hábitos de estudio intenso era un tema en común. 

  
  


—Quería hablar con usted aunque me apena un poco el asunto en cuestión, nunca nos ha hablado sobre su familia y perdóneme porque creo que debe ser difícil para usted pero si pudiera ayudarme a entender la última parte de la historia un poco estaría muy agradecida. 

  
  


—Debe ser esta parte ilógica que el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen atentó contra Lyanna Stark y le costó la vida así como la de tantos otros.— Le dijo el Maestre apesadumbrado después de un momento.

  
  


—Exactamente por lo que leí no parecía un hombre egoísta o violento y todo lo que escribían anteriormente era que sería un buen gobernante por lo que los hechos posteriores me parecen discordantes al personaje que se retrataba. — Explicó Hermione.

  
  


—Por lo que he deducido Rhaegar hizo lo que hizo en parte por amor a la doncella y ésta le correspondía por lo que se fugaron solo por la comunicación que manteníamos sé que sus acciones no fueron solo por amor sino también por deber ya que estaba convencido de que debía tener otro hijo para salvar al reino de la oscuridad que se avecinaba y como ahora sé que la amenaza es real, pienso que no era paranoia únicamente.— Admitió con certeza el Maestre. 

  
  


—¿Por qué estaba tan convencido acerca de la necesidad de tener otro hijo? Es extraño si deseaba tanto otro hijo ¿no pudo haber esperado para tenerlo con su esposa?— Preguntó Hermione confundida por las motivaciones para arriesgar la paz de un Reino.

  
  


—Targaryen a veces tienen sueños proféticos y Rhaegar estaba plagado de ellos, él escribió que al principio creyó que él era el Salvador profetizado pero luego de alguna manera obtuvo la idea de que serían sus hijos y debían ser tres pues el dragón tiene tres cabezas.— Respondió el Maestre. 

  
  


Oh excelente más profecías pensó Hermione un poco resentida con este tema, que al parecer arruina vidas en cualquier mundo que estén. 

  
  


—La salud de la princesa Elía no lo permitiría, según todos los Maestres no podría llevar a término otro embarazo ó el bebé y la madre perderían la vida.— Continuó explicando con pesar el Maestre tal vez pensando que de todas maneras murió y de una forma terrible. 

  
  


Así que todo salió mal y en realidad no queda ningún Salvador Targaryen profetizado pensó Hermione atando cabos.

  
  


— Lo siento mucho Maestre no es la primera vez que veo como una profecía puede causar tanto sufrimiento. 

  
  


—Los errores del pasado son los que más pesan pero es lo que nos trae hasta donde estamos, he pensado en estos días que es quizá el porqué ustedes fueron traídas aquí a este reino que ya no tiene niños del bosque, gigantes o dragones para defenderlo solo un Rey irresponsable con una Reina egoísta y si lo que escucho es cierto un heredero que obtuvo lo peor de ambos.— Confesó el Maestre en tono preocupado. 

  
  


—Oh no eso sería demasiada responsabilidad para un par de brujas apenas adultas.— Respondió Hermione asustada de una carga así y temiendo que tuviera razón en el fondo. —Estaría aterrada de fallar y que las personas sufrieran por ello, mi amigo harry tuvo que cargar con algo así y aún con el apoyo que sus amigos le dimos le costó todo y casi la vida derrotar a la oscuridad. 

  
  


—Y es por eso que lo logró porque hacía falta gente como él, como ustedes para hacer frente y luchar sin rendirse, que les importe el bienestar de los demás y no sólo de ellos mismos.— Le dijo el Maestre Aemon de forma seria.— He conocido toda mi vida gente que hará lo que sea para obtener poder para ellos mismos sin que les importe alguien más y que no moverán un dedo para enfrentar la amenaza si no consiguen ganar algo a cambio, es por eso que lo siento mucho por ustedes tal vez más que otros porque he conocido el dolor de estar lejos del hogar y aun así no puedo desear que nunca hubieran venido y perdóname querida niña porque es egoísta pero su llegada puede ser lo que salve a tantos otros del sufrimiento y la muerte. 

  
  


Hermione sintió sus hombros muy pesados por estas palabras pero no podía objetarlas y con un nudo en la garganta confesó con temor la teoría que invadía su cabeza desde hace días. 

  
  


—El pensamiento también ha cruzado mi mente por lo que he descubierto, tengo la teoría de que Brandon el constructor también fue traído a este lugar desde mi mundo, no lo he confirmado porque sería muy difícil y arriesgado acceder a los cimientos del muro pero la magia involucrada en su creación así como las historias sobre él me parecen algo que un mago de mi mundo seria capaz de hacer.— Confesó Hermione.

  
  


—El llegó según las historias en un momento difícil y fue clave en la victoria, sería posible que los mismos poderes que lo trajeron a él para salvar una lucha desesperada han buscado otro campeón para pelear contra la oscuridad que se levanta de nuevo.—Teorizó el Maestre Aemon. — Lady Hermione es una carga pesada pero con lo que he aprendido sobre ustedes tienen el valor y los principios para afrontar esto y ser nuestra esperanza. 

  
  


—Gracias Maestre por su fe en nosotras pero espero que estemos equivocados.— Le aseguró Hermione. —Me gustaría conocer e investigar Invernalia antes de sacar más conclusiones. 

  
  


En ese momento Ginny llamó a la puerta a lo que él Maestre le pidió que pasara, la pelirroja entró en la biblioteca saludando animadamente lo que cambió el ambiente anteriormente sombrío de la habitación. 

  
  


—Entonces como saben he hecho amistad con algunos de los chicos, claro eso después de un par de hechizos para enseñarles quién es el jefe.— Dijo con una risita mientras se sentaba. —Uno de ellos que se llama Sam, bueno su nombre es Samwell Tarly y es muy inteligente, por lo que me ha contado le gusta mucho la lectura y la investigación así que pensé pedirle a usted Maestre así como a Lord Mormont que vieran la posibilidad de que fuera uno de sus mayordomos, no es por hablar mal de Chett el hace su trabajo de cuidar lo que necesita pero no sabe leer y su otro mayordomo tampoco tiene la mejor vista por lo que pensé en sugerir que Sam podría ayudarlo con eso. 

  
  


—De lo que has dicho tus amigos son sólo reclutas así que están bajo el entrenamiento de Ser Thorne hasta que estén listos para tomar sus votos y el Lord Comandante decida en qué puesto poner a cada uno.— Le informo el Maestre. 

  
  


—Lo sé y le prometo que no quiero interferir en los asuntos de la guardia, pero sé que Lord Tarly no pudo hacer de su hijo un guerrero o un cazador y es por eso que lo envió aquí donde tampoco será adecuado en otros puestos mientras que puede ser de gran ayuda para nosotros en la investigación.— Dijo Ginny con tono persuasivo.— Por favor solo dele la oportunidad. 

  
  


—Está bien jovencita lo consideraré con el Lord Comandante.— Le aseguró el Maestre. 

  
  


—Muchas gracias Maestre Aemon.— Le respondió Ginny satisfecha. 

  
  


Más tarde después de compartir una comida en la cripta que poco a poco Hermione había puesto en orden, le explico a Ginny lo que había discutido esa mañana con el Maestre y lo tomó tan bien como había esperado. 

  
  


—No puedes hablar en serio.— Declaró en negación. — ¿Quién haría eso? ¿Por qué nosotras? Seguro ese maldito cofre tuvo que haberse encontrado con magos más adecuados antes, por Merlín apenas voy a cumplir diecinueve años y tu solo eres un año mayor ¿como se supone que envía dos personas apenas mayores de edad a salvar un mundo? Esa cosa debe estar defectuosa después de tantos años. 

  
  


—Aún tengo que estudiar Invernalia para estar segura de que su magia sea como la nuestra.— Hermione le ofreció esperanza.— Pero según el Maestre el cofre buscaría un héroe que anteponga su vida por la de otros así como su bienestar y en este caso lamentablemente tenemos antecedentes de haber hecho eso con las respectivas órdenes de Merlín que lo prueban. 

  
  


—Tienes razón, seguramente Malfoy no tiene que lidiar con cosas como estas, ese hurón cobarde puede estar tranquilo en su mansión mientras nosotras tenemos que lidiar con otra guerra y no poder volver a casa.— Ginny dijo esto último con la voz entrecortada y tratando de contener las lágrimas. 

  
  


—No Ginny tranquila.— Dijo Hermione mientras la abrazaba también necesitando el consuelo.—Te prometo que aunque esta teoría sea cierta no voy a descansar hasta encontrar una forma de volver a casa, bueno después de haber puesto a la gente a salvo por que sé que tú tampoco huirías de la responsabilidad. 

  
  


—Así es aunque tuviéramos una manera de volver ahora no podríamos dejarlos.— Le dijo su valiente amiga recomponiendo su rostro y realineando su postura terminando el abrazo para tomar una pose desafiante.— Esto no cambia nada, seguimos buscando soluciones y preparándonos para patear los traseros congelados de esas criaturas, por cierto uno de mis amigos me va a enseñar a pelear con la espada y comenzamos hoy después de la cena por si quieres unirte. 

  
  


—Wow vas aprender a usar una espada, como si no fueras peligrosa antes.— Bromeó Hermione contenta de que Ginny recuperará el ánimo.— Iré con ustedes para mirar y apoyarte pero llevaré un libro que espero terminar hoy, es una idea genial que aprendas nuevas habilidades. 

  
  


—Bueno pensé que si la espada llegó a mi lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de usarla a su máxima capacidad.— Explicó la pelirroja pareciendo extrañamente un poco insegura. —Espero hacerlo bien, Jon es el mejor en la práctica de espadas y dice que si practico lo suficiente y lo tomo enserio puedo lograrlo, él es por cierto uno de los sobrinos de Benjen Stark solo que no tiene su apellido por algunas costumbres horribles y prejuiciosas. 

  
  


—Creo que lo harás excelente siempre has sido muy buena en deporte y si la espada te eligió es porque eres la indicada para usarla.— Le garantizo a su amiga pues ella ya conocía un pelirrojo propenso a la inseguridad de no ser lo suficientemente bueno en algo. 

  
  


—Gracias pondré todo mi esfuerzo.— Le dijo con una sonrisa.— Después de la cena revisare el funcionamiento de los hornos remodelados en las cocinas por lo que te veré en la torre de Hardin que para que la ubiques tiene las piedras del almenaje por todo el patio y parece más inclinada que la torre de Piza.

  
  


. 

  
  


Pasaron otra cena charlando con Lord Mormont, Tyrion Lannister, Bowen Marsh, Maestre Aemon y otros oficiales con los que se llevaban bien a pesar de algunos que las miraban con abierta desconfianza y otros pocos hasta con hostilidad ninguno se atrevía a ofenderlas quizá por temor a Lord Mormont o a Ginny quien había hecho a Ser Thorne vomitar babosas toda la tarde del día después de su llegada cuando pensó que podía insultarla.

  
  


Había adoptado y tratado de que Ginny lo hiciera también la manera más formal de expresarse en este lugar para evitar ser grosera o impertinente, el respeto así como la confianza que inspiran en estas personas serían vitales para su misión y adaptarse a sus costumbres en este caso sería necesario. 

  
  


—Entonces Jaime a quien nadie le negó nada tomaba cualquier libro que veía y lo metía en mi habitación cuando nadie estaba mirando, así que ese mes sin libros como castigo del padre se convirtió en uno de leer cualquier cosa que Jaime encontrará lo que a veces era igual de desafortunado.— Les contó Tyrion Lannister cuando ella le había platicado sobre esa vez que casi fue expulsada de la biblioteca por culpa de Harry y Ron. 

  
  


—Eso hubiera sido algo muy bueno de tener hermanos.— Admitió Hermione. —Alguien que te dejará libros cuando estés castigada y aburrida sería un acto heroico que me hace desear haber tenido uno. 

  
  


—Pfff no siempre son tan buenos, te lo digo yo no tienes idea de la cantidad de travesuras hacia ti o tus cosas que pueden hacer y eso que como la niña más pequeña no era un objetivo frecuente.— Le aseguró Ginny con convicción.— Es el motivo de que mis reflejos sean tan buenos. 

  
  


—En el caso de mi hermana Cersei estaría muy de acuerdo con Lady Ginny en sus objeciones porque ella me habría tirado de un acantilado si hubiera podido salirse con la suya.— Apoyo fervientemente Lord Lannister. —Ser hijo único no es tan malo si piensas en la alternativa. 

  
  


—Bueno podría estar de acuerdo por qué mis hermanas siempre me dieron el infierno.— Aportó Lord Mormont. —Pero también es difícil encontrar aliados más fieles, es por eso que se supone que la guardia es una hermandad para que la lealtad sea indiscutible. 

  
  


—Es verdad hay amigos que se vuelven hermanos aunque no haya lazos de sangre.— Le sonrió Hermione a Ginny que le devolvió la sonrisa. 

  
  


Y así transcurrió la cena de forma agradable y al terminar se despidieron por lo que Hermione se dirigió a la torre más inclinada y al parecer llegó al lugar correcto donde un chico de unos dieciocho años con cierto parecido a Benjen Stark y otro chico con bastante sobrepeso estaban sentados en un largo banco de apariencia cómoda con un par de espadas de madera recargadas en el y un lobo blanco estaba echado a su lado. 

  
  


—Hola ¿Debes ser Jon?— Dijo cuando llegó y se dirigió hacia el chico pelinegro y saludo también al otro chico.— Hola soy Hermione vine a observar su práctica si no te molesta, Ginny me pidió que avisara que no tardará mucho en llegar. 

  
  


—Un placer mi Lady y no es ninguna molestia.— Le respondió Jon.— Le presento a mi amigo Samwell Tarly. 

  
  


—Un placer Lady Hermione.— Le dijo el otro chico. — ¿Usted también desea aprender sobre espadas?— Preguntó de forma tímida. 

  
  


—Oh no sólo vine a animar las actividades físicas no son lo mío.— Le dijo alegremente para aligerar su timidez. —Que hermoso lobo ¿Es su mascota?

  
  


—Lo he entrenado yo, todos mis hermanos tenemos uno, encontramos su camada a un lado de su madre muerta, se llama Ghost por que es muy silencioso y su color.— Le relato Jon mientras acariciaba al lobo.— Es un lobo huargo.

  
  


—Parece un buen compañero , yo solía tener un gato que era muy inteligente y al que quería mucho su nombre era Crookshanks y le encantaba molestar a mis amigos cuando a veces peleábamos.— Recordó con una risita. 

  
  


—Ghost también me defiende excepto por Lady Ginny, entonces el traidor parece un cachorro con ella aunque es inteligente de él no molestar a una bruja.— Dijo con ironía. 

  
  


—Sobre todo si esa bruja es Ginny, en las clases su temperamento se hizo legendario así que muy pocos tenían el valor de meterse con ella.— Le explicó bromeando.

  
  


—Ghost fue el más listo de nosotros cuando la conocimos.— Asintió Sam. — Ha sido el único que no hechizo. 

  
  
  


—¿Qué hicieron para molestarla tanto?— Preguntó Hermione curiosamente. 

  
  


—Estaba siendo un matón con mis compañeros de práctica, ninguno ha tenido entrenamiento antes y yo crecí entrenando con un maestro de armas a la par de mi hermano Robb.— Le contó Jon un poco en tono avergonzado.— No medí mis golpes y los hería en lugar de ayudarlos a mejorar, fue cuando ser Alliser estaba ausente por alguna razón y ella me vio y me acusó de ser cruel innecesariamente. 

  
  


—Deberían haber estado agradecidos por su ayuda pero no lo tomaron de esa forma.— Le dijo Sam asintiendo. 

  
  


—Todos reaccionamos mal porque mis compañeros estaban avergonzados de ser defendidos por una chica y yo por ser reprendido así que tontamente protestamos de forma agresiva.— Confesó Jon ahora avergonzado por completo. 

  
  


—Eso fue lo que nos ganó las botas pegadas al suelo hasta el otro día, yo fui demasiado cobarde para protestar y aun así como estaba entre ellos también me hechizo, lo bueno es que nos hizo recapacitar después de tener que caminar sobre el suelo nevado sin las botas.— Terminó de relatar Sam quién parecía divertido ahora al recordarlo y Jon tenía una casi sonrisa en su rostro. 

  
  


—¡Merlín! Ginny mencionó un incidente pero no entró en detalles, espero que no les haya causado muchos problemas.— Dijo mientras pensaba que eso sonó como la señora Weasley disculpándose por sus hijos. 

  
  


—Fue bueno porque ahora nos llevamos bien, pero propuse ofrecer una disculpa para Lady Ginny que no resultó muy bien.— Dijo Jon con algo de ironía en la voz por lo demás sería.— 

  
  


—Desde el principio salió mal por que nos acercamos juntos lo que hizo que de inmediato su palito de madera estuviera en su mano.— Agregó Sam asintiendo. 

  
  


—Si, debes tener cuidado con eso Ginny puede hechizarte primero si se siente amenazada.— Comentó con una risita. 

  
  


—Lo descubrimos cuando mi amigo Grenn que no es el más listo eligió la palabras equivocadas para una disculpa que sonó como una acusación y ella hizo que su abrigo atara sus mano alrededor de él y preguntó quién sería el siguiente.— Dijo Sam ahora sin poder evitar reír y Jon esta vez si sonrio .— Todos nos retiramos lentamente jalando a Grenn con nosotros que quedó libre después de un par de horas, lo que estaba bien porque habíamos pensado que estaría así todo el día. 

  
  


En este punto Hermione estaba riendo también sin poder evitarlo. 

  
  


—En el siguiente intento nadie quiso seguirme no es que los culpe y al ser solo yo me permitió hablar y explicar, ella parecía desconfiada pero accedió a aceptar nuestras disculpas.— Continuó el relato Jon. —Al siguiente día la lleve con mis compañeros que se disculparon correctamente lo que ella aceptó. 

  
  


—Y para la cena nos obsequio a todos con galletas que son lo mejor que he comido en meses, ella dijo que eran como disculpa por hechizarnos y a Grenn le tocaron dos porciones a lo que los demás se arrepintieron por no haber hecho que los hechizara de nuevo también.— Mencionó sam. 

  
  


—¿Y cuándo pasó esto?—Preguntó Hermione qué habiendo estado tan ocupada con la investigación se había enterado muy superficialmente de estas aventuras

  
  


—Poco más de una semana desde que ustedes llegaron.— Respondió Jon mirando a Ginny entrar quien les sonrió. 

  
  


—Bien estoy lista para que me conviertas en la espadachín más mortal de este reino.— Informó la pelirroja con entusiasmo. —Hola Sam. 

  
  


—Bueno no debería adelantarse tanto mi Lady ya que hoy solo le mostraré las posturas y formas de sostener la espada.— Le dijo Jon mientras se ponía de pie con un brillo divertido en los ojos y le entregaba una de las espadas de madera. —La parte de combate vendrá cuando haya dominado estas. 

  
  


—Oh no te preocupes tengo una espada.— Le aviso Ginny mientras desenfunda la espada de Gryffindor y se la enseña. 

  
  


—Es una hermosa espada mi Lady pero no es adecuada para aprender o entrenar aún.— Le respondió Jon con un poco de aprehensión.— ¿Si me permite verla de cerca?

  
  


—Cuidado con el filo, es una espada mágica y está envenenada… entre otras cosas.— Le advirtió su amiga antes de pasarle la reliquia de Gryffindor. 

  
  


—Es una muy buena espada con un balance impecable y el diseño es hermoso además de que es muy ligera por lo que puede ser adecuada para que la empuñes.— Le dijo Jon mientras hacía algunos movimientos y revisaba. 

  
  


—¿Qué significan los grabados.?— Preguntó Sam con curiosidad mirando la espada también, había olvidado que para ellos su lenguaje hablado o escrito era desconocido. 

  
  


—Es el nombre del fundador de nuestra casa el primer portador y dueño de la espada Godric Gryffindor .— Le respondió Hermione. —La espada es una reliquia encantada para aparecer cuando un Gryffindor como Ginny o yo esté en extrema necesidad y absorbe las propiedades de cualquier cosa que la haga más fuerte como el veneno. —Recito Hermione. 

  
  


—Una razón más para usar las de madera.— Afirmó Jon entregando la espada a Ginny que la enfundo para dársela a Hermione y seguir a su instructor al centro de la habitación donde la lección comenzó con mucha seriedad por parte de ambos. 

  
  


Hermione observó atentamente al principio pero después la conversación con Sam se concentró en el libro que leía donde se explicaba la historia política de las casas del norte y pudo discutir con él varios puntos que le daban curiosidad por lo que fue una tiempo bastante productivo en su aprendizaje y supo que Ginny tenía razón en que Sam les podría ayudar mucho en su investigación. 

  
  


Después la práctica terminó y Ginny le agradeció a Jon acordando encontrarse al día siguiente a la misma hora para seguir el entrenamiento y se despidieron para retirarse a descansar. 

  
  


Al día siguiente Hermione estuvo muy ocupada revisando y comparando los libros para cualquier mención de Brandon el constructor recopilando todas las historias y rumores sobre él para obtener más señales de que era un mago de su mundo, por lo que no asistió a la práctica de espadas con Ginny pero si acudió a la del día después llevando un par de libros con ella pero Sam no pudo asistir lo que fue una pena. 

  
  


Estaban comparando espadas de práctica buscando la que fuera más parecida en tamaño y peso a la espada de Gryffindor para que cuando estuviera lista no hubiera dificultad en hacer la transición cuando Hermione lo sintió, era el aviso en las barreras que había puesto para que Benjen apareciera con seguridad.

  
  


—¡Las barreras para Benjen Stark! Algo sucedió, Ginny tenemos que ir.—Le aviso a su amiga mientras dejaba todo apresuradamente y se preparaba para aparecer. —Trae la espada por si acaso. 

  
  


—¿Qué sucede con mi tío? ¿Está en peligro?.— Preguntó Jon muy alarmado. 

  
  


—Tal vez.— Dijo Ginny. —Pero no te preocupes vamos a ayudarlo y estaremos ahí en un instante.—Le dijo mientras agarraba la espada y prepara su varita. 

  
  


—Por favor mis señoras llevenme con ustedes si algo le sucedió tengo que estar ahí, es mi familia.— Pidió en tono muy angustiado y Ginny no dudo en tomar su mano para llevarlo con ella. 

  
  


—Esta bien pero prepárate porque esto se sentirá desagradable.— Le dijo antes de que Hermione se apareciera. 

  
  


Llegaron al pequeño claro en el bosque oscuro y nevado para percatarse inmediatamente de las dos figuras con ropas oscuras tendidas en la nieve y sangrando por lo que se apresuraron hacia ellas, Jon parecía mareado pero para su crédito se recompuso rápido y no vómito. 

  
  


Benjen Stark estaba consciente pero sangraba del brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha mientras que el otro hombre estaba inconsciente con sangre debajo de él. 

  
  


—O..Othor ayuden...lo.— Dijo Stark débilmente mientras sujetaba su brazo. 

—¡Tío Benjen!— Exclamó Jon angustiado al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a sostenerlo cuando perdió el conocimiento. 

  
  


—Ginny encargate del señor Stark yo veré al otro hombre.— Le dijo a la pelirroja mientras revisaba las tres heridas en el pecho que eran muy graves. 

  
  


—Vulnera Sanentur.— Aplicó el hechizo varias veces en estas y escucho a Ginny utilizando el mismo hechizo. 

  
  


Cuando las heridas se cerraron y estuvo segura de que no se desangraba más le dijo a Ginny que hacer a continuación. 

  
  


—Voy aparecer con ellos en la enfermería tu lleva a Jon y ve por las pociones regeneradoras de sangre para ambos.— Le indicó a lo que Ginny aceptó y sin perder tiempo se apareció con ambos hombres y los hizo levitar a las camillas que Ginny había acondicionado hace dos semanas. 

  
  


Uso Tergeo en las heridas para desvanecer toda la sangre que aún los empapaba y Ginny con Jon llegaron en ese momento por lo que le indico le diera la poción a Stark mientras hacía lo mismo con el otro paciente. 

  
  


—Gracias a Merlín parece que estarán bien.— Dijo mientras veía cómo el color de los hombres antes muy pálido se normalizaba. —Creo que es mejor que los dejemos descansar, debemos informar a todos sobre esto, Jon si puedes por favor llamar a Lord Mormont y al Maestre Aemon, tienen que saber cuanto antes. 

  
  


—¿Mi tío va a recuperarse?— Preguntó aún preocupado y cuando ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante parecía muy aliviado. —Gracias, iré de inmediato para avisarles y volvere. 

  
  


—Bueno realmente había esperado no decir te lo dije señor Stark.— Le dijo Ginny tristemente al hombre inconsciente un momento después de que Jon salió.— Gracias a Merlín que confío en usar el traslador. 

  
  


—Si parece que estuvo cerca.— Dijo Hermione con un suspiro aliviado. 

  
  


Estaba segura que la noche sería larga y ocupada en explicar lo sucedido así como velar por los pacientes esperando a que despertaran para informar cómo llegaron a esto, pero las palabras del Maestre Aemon volvieron a ella sobre cómo su presencia en este mundo podría significar una diferencia para tantas vidas. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Capítulo 4 GINNY II

Capítulo 4

  
  


GINNY II

  
  


Hoy tenía que preparar todo para que saliera excelente, ayer había viajado a Villa Topo con su escoba, claro muy discretamente por que nadie tenía que saber todavía que podía volar pero de esa forma fue más rápido y pudo obtener ingredientes frescos para rellenar su alacena y la de Hermione así como lo demás que necesitaría. 

  
  


Su situación económica no iba a ser un problema ya que la orden de Merlín que había ganado venía con un premio en efectivo de varios miles de galeones con los que había pagado sus estudios y viajes. Para el viaje que iban a realizar por Alaska y Canadá había presupuestado una cantidad razonable porque eran sitios más costosos que por ejemplo la India, así que disponía de bastante oro que sería mejor invertido en este lugar porque los galeones eran más grandes que los dragones y con un solo dragón podías comprar mucho más de lo que esperaba. 

  
  


Así que con ayuda de Lord Marsh pudo encontrar quien cambiará una pequeña parte de galeones de ella y de Hermione para las necesidades que pudieran surgir como en este caso la necesidad de una fiesta. 

  
  


Después de rescatar a Benjen Stark los ánimos habían estado bastante sombríos al confirmarse por el capitán de los exploradores que "los otros" no sólo eran reales si no que también estaban activamente tomando las vidas de cualquiera que esté a su alcance para después reanimar los cuerpos y sumarlos a sus fuerzas. 

  
  


Por lo que sí tenían muy buenas razones para estar preocupados pero también tenían varios planes para prepararse ante la amenaza y pronto comenzarán a ponerlos en marcha así que no era como si todo estuviera ya perdido y Ginny estaba decidida a que estas personas se relajaran un poco y recordarán que en esta vida hay que disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas sobre todo en los tiempos más oscuros que es cuando un poco de luz hace más falta. 

  
  


Es así que aprovechando una charla con Benjen y Jon había descubierto el pretexto perfecto para levantar los ánimos. Era una sorpresa que sólo Pyp y Sam sabían porque los demás eran demasiado bocones para confiar y necesitaba la ayuda de estos dos, así que lo habían organizado sin que los demás lo supieran hasta el momento adecuado que era hoy por la tarde. 

  
  


Había negociado con Lord Mormont para que sus amigos tuvieran la tarde libre "de último momento" lo que solo le había costado un par de tarros de galletas y un plato de los dulces de nueces hechos con la famosa receta de su madre; Sam junto con el Maestre Aemon se encargaban de distraer a Jon mientras los demás chicos con los que tenía amistad eran llevados por Pyp al lugar de la fiesta. 

  
  


El Lord comandante estaba por supuesto invitado y no se perdería una oportunidad de su cocina, Benjen, Lord Marsh, Maestre Aemon y algunos oficiales que eran agradables ya estaban invitados al igual que Lord Tyrion. Así que terminó de colocar los bocadillos y bebidas en la mesa central para por último colocar el pastel frente al lugar de honor de Jon como el cumpleñero, había elegido la torre donde practicaban y donde estaba su dormitorio para que se sintiera cómodo. 

  
  


Fue en ese momento que llegó Benjen con los oficiales y Lord Marsh quienes felicitaron sus arreglos que eran diferentes a sus costumbres pero despertó su curiosidad de cómo su gente celebra los cumpleaños. 

  
  


—Es algo muy considerado lo que haces por mí sobrino, te agradezco Lady Ginny.— Le dijo Benjen con sinceridad.— Jon no ha tenido nunca grandes celebraciones porque Lady Stark lo tomaría como un insulto así que esto será maravilloso para él. 

  
  


—Jon es un gran amigo y se lo merece me ha estado enseñando a usar la espada tomando más de una hora del tiempo que podría usar para descansar así que es lo menos que puedo hacer.— Le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa. —Además algunas personas aquí necesitan relajarse un poco con todo el ambiente sombrío, hay que recordar que la esperanza es más fuerte que el miedo. 

  
  


Benjen parecía pensativo, luego sonrió ligeramente y asintió

  
  


—Tienes razón si perdemos la esperanza entonces la batalla ya está perdida.— Respondió tomando una postura más firme. 

  
  


Fue en ese momento que los chicos llegaron entonando de forma desafinada, ella le había enseñado a Pyp la cancioncilla del buen compañero para que la enseñará a los chicos y entonar con las velitas del pastel encendidas, al parecer había tenido un éxito cuestionable pero sería suficiente. 

  
  


Casi inmediatamente entró Hermione con el Maestre Aemon, Lord Tyrion y Lord Mormont por lo que ya estaban listos para ubicarlos en sus posiciones, les indicó lo que tenían que hacer y esperaron la señal de Sam. 

  
  


Lord Tyrion parecía entusiasmado por participar en una costumbre extranjera y novedosa lamentando que su día del nombre estuviera aún lejos. 

  
  


—Bueno entonces deberíamos entrar por que ya estamos llegando a la puerta.— Se escuchó a Sam decir en voz alta desde afuera de una forma nada sutil. 

  
  


—¿Por qué estás gritan…— Jon cruzó la puerta mirando desconcertado a Sam. 

  
  


—.¡FELIZ DÍA DEL NOMBRE!— Todos gritaron en coro a su señal excepto Grenn que solo gritó "nombre" al final pero estuvo bien por que Jon parecía demasiado en shock para notarlo. 

  
  


—¿Pero que?— Trató de entender pareciendo muy confundido. 

  
  


—Fue idea de Ginny.— Dijo Hermione. — Es una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar tu día del nombre, es tradición de donde venimos hacerlas para los amigos. 

  
  


—Pero no debieron esto es demasiado.— Dijo Jon aún confundido. 

  
  


—No, no, es por eso que es sorpresa no tienes nada que hacer más que celebrar.— Dijo Ginny rápidamente.— Esa es la tradición y no quieres insultar nuestras costumbres ¿o si? 

  
  


El tono desafiante debió hacer el truco ya que Jon pareció aceptarlo, sonreír un poco y recibir las felicitaciones, mientras Hermione levantó una ceja en su dirección por su pequeña exageración pero valió la pena porque Jon sonrió con una verdadera sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos y Merlín eso debería estar prohibido porque Jon ya era extremadamente guapo y cuando sonreía era como… 

  
  


Esta bien, quieta es solo un amigo se reprendió mentalmente y se dispuso a ofrecer bocadillos y bebidas dando inicio a la fiesta para desterrar pensamientos traidores, la celebración fue un éxito con todos divirtiéndose, comiendo, cantando y riendo durante toda la tarde y cuando llegó el momento del pastel todos estaban ansiosos por repartirlo.

  
  


—Entonces esta parte es otra tradición, encendemos una pequeña vela por cada año en tu caso dieciocho.—Explicó Hermione mientras encendía las velas con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, Ginny se había informado sobre la edad de Jon y ella habría jurado que él era mayor. —Y después de la canción debes soplar y apagar todas, si lo logras puedes pedir un deseo pero solo en tu mente para que este tenga posibilidad de cumplirse. 

  
  


Todos guardaron silencio como si fuera un momento de gran solemnidad y Ginny se dio cuenta de que creían que era un ritual mágico o algo así por lo que evitó reír para que no pensaran que se burlaba.— Pero se supone que debe ser divertido así que prepárense para cantar y no lo tomen tan enserio.— Les dijo. 

  
  


Así que todos se relajaron y entonaron la canción que para ellos era novedad y Jon sonrió ampliamente de nuevo lo que hizo que su mente tropezara otra vez y sacudiera la cabeza para aclararla viendo cómo soplaba todas las velas y parecía concentrarse muy seriamente. 

  
  


Después de aplaudir y animar repartieron el pastel por el que todos estaban encantados y siguieron divirtiéndose, en un momento mientras organizaba los platos vacíos Jon se acercó. 

  
  


—Lady Hermione dijo qué has preparado todo esto .— Comentó algo tímido.— No tengo cómo agradecer mi Lady, nadie ha hecho algo así por mi antes, mis hermanos siempre tenían pequeños detalles para no enfadar a Lady Stark y padre fue generoso en regalos pero nada como esto así que muchas gracias.— Le dijo mirándola de forma intensa y Ginny sintió para su completo horror que se ruborizaba, por Merlín esto no le había pasado en años desde su enamoramiento infantil por Harry. 

  
  


—No fue nada de verdad solo un pequeño detalle.—Le dijo señalando la mesa tratando de desviar su atención y de que su cara no se volviera un tomate.— En serio tú también eres un buen amigo me has ayudado mucho con el entrenamiento de espada y ya te he dicho que es solo Ginny "Lady" es algo extraño y engorroso ¿no crees? Y siempre te llamo por tu nombre así que me debes la misma cortesía. 

  
  


—¿Eso también es una costumbre de tu gente?— Preguntó algo divertido lo que la hizo sospechar un poco. 

  
  


—De hecho si, se llama permiso para tutear a alguien, se supone que entre amigos y sobre todo a nuestra edad ni siquiera debería ser necesario.— Le informó de manera un poco exasperada. 

  
  


—Es costumbre entre mi gente dirigirse correctamente a una joven dama respetable y seria grosero por mi parte llamarte solo por tu nombre.— Le dijo con mucha convicción y Ginny lo pensó por un momento porque no quería que Jon fuera mal visto por culpa suya. 

  
  


—Esta bien tengo una idea, cuando solo seamos nosotros o con Hermione que tampoco se ofenderá si la llamas por su nombre podemos hacerlo a mi manera y soportare ser "Lady Ginny" en público ¿Qué dices?— Propuso brillantemente. 

  
  


—Esta bien si eso te hace feliz.— Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que ahora también hizo que su corazón saltará y el estúpido sonrojo amenazara con volver. 

  
  


—Lo hace, así que entonces llevaré estos platos donde no estorben y te veré por aquí.— Dijo mientras tomaba los platos y salió sin saber muy bien a dónde los llevaba. 

  
  


Cuando estaba afuera transfiguró una roca en mesa y colocó los platos ahí, luego respiró profundamente y pensó para sí misma en todo lo que se interponía entre ella y Jon para tratar de aplastar despiadadamente este pequeño inconveniente que la había tomado por sorpresa porque enserio ¿que clase de idiota era ella? 

  
  


Cómo sea ella lo sabía ahora y estaría alerta para evitar que su corazón comience a hacer ideas tontas en algo imposible y actuaría tan normal como siempre, recuperándose volvió a entrar y se unió a la fiesta donde todos reían a carcajadas por algunas imitaciones de Pyp. 

  
  


Y así después de una tarde muy divertida la fiesta llegó a su fin al anochecer cuando los altos mandos se despidieron y solo quedaron los chicos y Hermione que había conversado con Lord Tyrion en compañía de sus otros amigos reclutas y al parecer se había divertido. 

  
  


Entre todos se ofrecieron a ayudar a limpiar y terminaron rápidamente para luego despedirse, Ginny logró actuar como siempre y desearle a Jon felicidades nuevamente y despedirse al igual que Hermione, en su habitación cada una fue a su tienda deseando una buena noche a la otra y ella fue directamente a la ducha para después tomar un té relajante para poder dormir. 

  
  


Al final su plan funcionó ya que todos estaban de mejor humor excepto por ella que ahora tenía un problema importante que resolver con su estúpido corazón enamoradizo de chicos pelinegros con familias difíciles, wow parece que ella tiene un tipo después de todo. 

  
  


. 

  
  


Los días después del cumpleaños de Jon habían sido agotadores con todo lo que había tenido que hacer, que comenzó con una visita a sus amigos de la gente libre al día siguiente de la fiesta que puede o no haber tenido que ver con evitar a un recluta muy guapo y melancólico así que se fue por dos días para aprender más sobre Mance Rayder así como el pueblo libre o eso se dijo a sí misma y a todos. 

  
  


Primero apareció en el último punto donde los había visto una semana antes y después subió a su escoba para seguir el rastreador mágico a toda velocidad. 

  
  


No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que les diera alcance y la recibieron con la emoción de siempre ahora que al parecer ya no pensaban que les daría el mismo trato que a matacuervos lo que era bueno para su misión. 

  
  


—Entonces ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Algún problema en el camino?— Les preguntó después de saludarlos. 

  
  


—No ninguno, hemos avanzado mucho sin obstáculos y es posible que en diez días lleguemos a los colmillos helados.— Le dijo Jarl muy animado, al parecer ansioso por llegar con su gente. 

  
  


—Jarl nos ha estado apurando como como si los caminantes nos persiguieran pero es porque ya quiere volver con Val.— Aportó Grigg el cabra mientras se reía. 

  
  


—Ha de tener miedo que se dé cuenta que no es tan bueno y se busque uno mejor.— Se burló Bodger y todos se rieron excepto por Errok que siempre era silencioso. 

  
  


—No te preocupes Jarl si te quiere te esperara, yo espere al chico con el que salía antes por más de un año cuando tuvo una misión importante.— Les contó Ginny pero no pudo evitar agregar y unirse a la burla.— Aunque sólo estuvimos juntos poco tiempo después de eso así que tal vez preocupate. 

  
  


Las risas de todos volvieron y de pronto el viaje se llenó de la charla animada sobre la vida romántica de todo el grupo algunas más escandalosas e hilarantes que otras pero todo con buen humor lo que aunque agradable no sirvió para apartar su mente de cierto chico.

  
  


—¿Y qué hay de ti bruja? ¿Ningún hombre valiente o suficientemente estúpido que intente secuestrarte?—Preguntó Grigg con curiosidad. 

  
  


—No creo que nadie por aquí sea tan estúpido como para intentarlo pero cuando lleguemos a los colmillos podría haber, quizás si alguno te agrada podrías dejarlo llevarte.— Sugirió Bodger como preocupado de que ella se convirtiera en una solterona tal y como lo hacía la tía Muriel. 

  
  


—Chicos aprecio su preocupación por mi vida romántica pero no olviden que un día volveré a casa así que ningún enlace para mi que luego tenga que romper.— Les dijo y pensó que era una pena que su estúpido corazón no estuviera totalmente de acuerdo. 

  
  


—Bueno entonces tendrás que estar alerta por que una bruja besada por el fuego hará que muchos en los colmillos sean estúpidos.— Advirtió Jarl amigablemente. 

  
  


—Oh descuida amigo estoy segura que después de hechizar algunos de ellos me dejaran en paz.—Le aseguró Ginny. 

  
  


Así la tarde siguió con gran jovialidad hasta que acamparon al anochecer, eran un gran contingente habían sido cerca de cien los que salieron de la aldea pero en el camino se juntaron con otros pequeños grupos y el campamento creció. 

  
  


Ginny instaló su tienda y ceno con sus amigos escuchando más historias de su gente y sus costumbres, eran absolutamente desafiantes ante cualquier freno a su libertad al grado en que ni siquiera había el matrimonio como tal sino que podían secuestrar una mujer y después si alguno de los dos quería irse solo lo haría, eso fue un poco chocante para ella. 

  
  


Ginny que conoce ahora más de su propio mundo sabe que los muggles también practican relaciones formales sin el matrimonio como atadura pero ella creció con las costumbres mágicas donde el matrimonio es valioso al igual que permanente por los lazos mágicos que unen a dos seres para compartir su vida y es lo que espera obtener para sí misma cuando encuentre al indicado. 

  
  


Al día siguiente se pusieron en marcha rápidamente y en un punto se encontraron con un grupo de la gente libre que patrullaban las zonas cercanas a los colmillos del cual el líder era espeluznante actuando muy desconfiado de su presencia y a decir verdad era mutuo porque tanto su aspecto como actitud eran tan terribles como varios mortifagos con los que tuvo la desgracia de tratar pero Orell,Ygritte y Rik que lo acompañaban estaban curiosos por conocer una bruja extranjera y fueron muy amigables por lo que continuaron su camino en compañía de estos conociéndolo un poco. 

  
  


La información que el grupo de casaca de matraca le dio a Jarl la hizo saber que cada vez más gente libre se unía a Mance Rayder por lo cual ella estaba agradecida ya que la única forma de poner a todas estas personas a salvo será si logran llegar a un acuerdo de convivencia pacífica y al parecer Rayder ya había dado algunos de los pasos más difíciles al lograr reunir las tribus, clanes y grupos dispersos. 

  
  


Ginny creía que esta sería una negociación complicada pero cuando era la supervivencia lo que estaba en juego esperaba que este hombre fuera sensato y trabajarán juntos por el bien de la gente libre. 

  
  


Al final de la tarde se despidió y apareció en el castillo mágico donde fue recibida con la alegría de siempre e informada de que todo había estado bien así que pasó la cena con ellas poniéndose al día sobre cómo seguían adaptándose a su nuevo estilo de vida. 

  
  


El bebé de Nella había crecido tanto en sólo un mes, Elí y otras chicas de la cocina estaban experimentando recetas nuevas con las primeras cosechas del invernadero y las niñas más pequeñas estaban fascinadas con las muñecas que les trajo en esta ocasión. 

  
  


Después se despidió también de ellas lo suficientemente tarde para aparecer directamente en su habitación donde visitó la tienda de Hermione para encontrar a está todavía trabajando en un par de libros. 

  
  


—Hola vine a decirte que había llegado y decirte que todo marcha muy bien con nuestros amigas en castillo mágico si es que no estabas dormida aun, ¿ya viste la hora que es?— Le dijo un poco hipócritamente a la castaña ya que ella tampoco estaba descansando. 

  
  


—Oh Ginny que bueno que has vuelto.—Dijo su amiga alegremente.— Descubrí que hay una comunidad de habitantes del pantano en la parte sur del territorio del norte que según algunas historias son descendientes de los niños del bosque sería bueno cuando esté en Invernalia tomar una semana para conocerlos y ver que saben ¿tu que opinas?.

  
  


—Creo que sería genial me gustaría ir contigo para verlos también suena interesante vivir en un pantano.— Le propuso a Hermione.— Con la gente libre no hay novedad más allá de que cada vez son más los que se unen a Rayder y creo que será poco antes de tu partida a Invernalia que podremos encontrarnos con él. 

  
  


—Eso es genial será mejor empezar esas negociaciones cuanto antes para tratar con la gente de Poniente sobre permitir el paso y asentamiento de pueblo libre.— Comentó Hermione con la expresión pensativa que tiene cuando planea algo para alguien que no sabrá que lo golpeó. —Creo por lo que dicen que la clave está en que Lord Stark llegue a aceptar nuestros términos y él tratara con el Rey y los Lords del Norte para que aprueben las medidas que propondremos. 

  
  


—Creo que ya tienes un plan sobre dónde estarán ¿No es así?— Le preguntó a su inteligente amiga. 

  
  


—Si, lo he pensado y hay una zona conocida como el regalo que pertenece a la guardia pero está abandonada por miedo a los constantes asaltos así que aunque será difícil prepararla para que el pueblo libre la habite parece la mejor opción para no tocar las tierras de ningún Lord, también tendremos que construir invernaderos y establos para que obtengan sustento por cuenta propia.— Explicó su plan. 

  
  


—¿La guardia nos dejaría disponer de sus tierras para el pueblo libre?— Preguntó un poco incrédula porque ahora sabía cuánto podían odiarse estos dos bandos. 

  
  


—Sí siempre y cuando obtengan algo a cambio, a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Lord Mormont esta será la forma en que haremos que funcione.—Le dijo Hermione de forma resignada. — Así que lo siento mucho amiga pero tenemos mucho trabajo por delante ya que debemos hacer que todas las partes involucradas crean que están obteniendo la mejor parte del trato. 

  
  


—Si también lo creo, ¿Has averiguado ya cómo contendremos al pueblo libre?— Le preguntó con curiosidad a su amiga pensando en el tipo desagradable que conoció esa mañana. —No podemos condenar a todos pero hay entre ellos personas del peor tipo y no podemos arriesgarnos a que ataquen a la gente inocente en el reino. 

  
  


—Tendremos que trazar una frontera y colocaremos pequeños postes de piedra donde se anclaran los hechizos repelentes pondremos uno en cada milla, es similar a lo que hacen en Hogwarts y Hogsmeade pero a mayor escala.— Le explicó Hermione. 

  
  


—Buena idea aunque tienes razón será mucho trabajo.—Le dijo y luego bostezo. —Me voy a dormir y deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana hablaré con Lord Mormont para informar sobre la gente libre y deberíamos aprovechar para plantear el tema del uso de sus tierras. 

  
  


Ambas desearon buenas noches y fue a su tienda para un baño relajante y dormir, gracias a Merlín su cansancio era demasiado que no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en cierto pelinegro. 

  
  


. 

  
  


Al día siguiente retomó su rutina con un poco más de prisa en sus remodelaciones pues se esperaba que el Rey se pusiera al tanto de las malas noticias enviadas a Lord Stark por Benjen y enviará fuerzas para combatir la amenaza así que van a necesitar donde acomodar tantos hombres. En diez días Lord Tyrion se iría del castillo negro y ella podría terminar las obras más pesadas, había sido un pequeño dolor de cabeza trabajar y disfrazar su trabajo de modo que no sea una preocupación para la familia Lannister pero eso terminará pronto y tendrá más libertad para ocuparse de lo que hay que hacer. 

  
  


Lord Mormont había estado interesado en los números que Rayder ha logrado acomular pero ella aún no lo sabía. 

  
  


—Y en lo demás las cosas siguen sin novedad, conocí un pequeño grupo que patrullaban los colmillos y entiendo porque hay que tener cuidado con cierto tipo de personas, ese hombre casaca de matraca usa huesos humanos como armadura y Merlín sabe que más es capaz de hacer.— Le dijo mientras le daba al cuervo un poco de golosinas para lechuza que en este mundo no le servirían de nada y este cuervo le agradaba por cómo molestaba a todos repitiendo las palabras. 

  
  


—Es un alivio que compartan nuestros estándares con respecto a los salvajes que bien merecen ese nombre al ser tan terribles y admitan que nuestra preocupación no es demasiada para impedir que estos se acerquen a las personas inocentes.— Les dijo el Comandante. 

  
  


—Eso no está en duda mi Lord recuerde que entre las primeras personas que conocimos aquí estaba Craster.— Respondió Hermione con un golpe un poco bajo por qué la guardia no había hecho nada con respecto a él.— Sabemos perfectamente que hay monstruos entre la gente libre como también los hay viviendo sin repercusiones en los Siete Reinos pero no es por ellos que hacemos lo que hacemos si no por aquellos que son inocentes. 

  
  


—¿Y cómo harán para ayudar a estos sin que los monstruos se beneficien?— Preguntó Lord Mormont con su cuervo haciendo eco. 

  
  


—Por eso los estoy conociendo.— Le respondió Ginny.— Los criminales no aceptarán cualquier intento de control de todas formas y no tomarán nuestra oferta. 

  
  


—Incluso aquellos que no cometan crímenes no serán bien recibidos por los pobladores del Norte, sus costumbres no son bien vistas entre nosotros.— Explicó el Lord Comandante. 

  
  


—Lo sabemos mi Lord, lograr la tolerancia y cooperación entre el pueblo libre y los habitantes de Poniente tomaría más tiempo del que seguramente los caminantes nos darán antes de atacarlos a todos por lo que tenemos una propuesta para usted.— Le dijo Hermione para después explicar su plan de contener al pueblo libre en el área que pertenece a la guardia. 

  
  


—Las tierras de las que hablan son para obtener recursos y sustento para la guardia, entregarla a los salvajes disminuye nuestros bienes.— Les dijo Lord Mormont y el cuervo seguía repitiendo las palabras de forma tan molesta que ya había resuelto regalar uno como este a Percy en su cumpleaños para que lo siga a todos lados. 

  
  


—Y hemos visto cómo en este momento no obtienen ninguna ventaja de ellas por lo que le ofrecemos a cambio del uso de estas la reparación de seis fortalezas de la guardia con respectivas fuentes de alimentos en cada una de ellas así como en el castillo negro lo que en la situación que atravesamos le son más útiles que las tierras desocupadas. 

  
  


El Lord Comandante suspiro y lo analizó por un momento pero terminó aceptando como ellas esperaban que lo hiciera por que no podía permitirse rechazar una oferta así, estos proyectos podrían tomarle un poco más de un mes pero era una forma de avanzar ahora cuando no tenían nada seguro para comenzar con lo que se haría para la gente libre ó con los señores del Norte. 

  
  


Para empezar sus nuevos proyectos se tomó un tiempo para revisar con Lord Mormont las fortalezas y eligió Túmulo largo, Guardia bosque del lago, Fuerte de la noche y Puerta piedra además de Guardiaoriente del mar y Torre sobria que eran semifuncionales actualmente por lo que fue elaborando los planes para comenzar en cuanto terminará con el castillo negro. 

  
  


. 

  
  


De esa manera sus días se habían vuelto más atareados y aún así por las noches después de la cena volvió a su práctica de espadas con una firme determinación a ser profesional y no coquetear con su guapo instructor lo cual creía afortunadamente lograr y también había pensado que pudo actuar como si su corazón no latiera más rápido cada vez que lo veía entrar en una habitación así como fingir que su estómago no revoloteaba cuando charlaban y pasaban el rato solos o con los otros amigos. 

  
  


Pero cuando faltaban ocho días para la partida de Hermione noto que Jon comenzó a actuar diferente, parecía estar evitandola y Ginny tuvo un presentimiento que le cayó como balde de agua fría, tal vez ella no había disimulado sus sentimientos muy bien por lo que él se había dado cuenta y ahora prefería mantener la distancia para no hacerle pensar que tenía una oportunidad, lo cual no es como si ella no lo supiera ya. 

  
  


Él estaba aquí porque había decidido dedicar su vida a la guardia al igual que su tío, él no pensaría en ella de esa forma ni aunque ella perteneciera a su mundo y mucho menos siendo las cosas como son así que no debía ser una sorpresa que él reaccionara de esa forma si descubrió lo que ella sentía. 

  
  


Era un poco patético de ella estar agradecida de que valientemente mantuviera su compromiso de enseñarle a usar la espada porque al menos lo veía en esos momentos y por qué realmente quería usar la espada de Gryffindor de la mejor manera posible. Ella se sentía mal de pensar que podría estar haciéndolo pasar un mal rato pero él parecía normal en la práctica por lo que de forma egoísta decidió que no se perdería esos momentos y siguió adelante, al menos Ghost era el mismo lobo cariñoso de siempre que en cuanto la veía se acercaba para recibir mimos y que le rascara detrás de la orejas

  
  


Así que puso su mejor cara de no notar la distancia para no hacer las cosas incómodas y fingió que todo estaba bien después de todo no es la primera vez que le gusta un chico que no quiere tener nada que ver con ella por lo que tenía experiencia en el asunto y decidió que 

para la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños que Hermione le organizó se enfocaría en celebrar con sus nuevos amigos y no dejar que su corazón magullado interrumpa su diversión. 

  
  


Cumplir diecinueve años no fue como había esperado hace unos meses, para empezar la ausencia de su familia era un pequeño dolor constante y estar en un mundo por completo ajeno sin sus amigos y compañeros habituales hacían de esta una situación difícil pero no dejo que esto la deprimiera, se tomó un momento esa mañana para estar triste por lo que no era y después eligió enfocarse en lo que sí tenía, disfrutaría de esto porque después de todo ella estaba viva, a pesar de los esfuerzos de un horrocrux y muchos mortifagos ella seguía aquí y como una vez escuchó la mejor venganza es ser feliz. 

  
  


Así que su fiesta fue un borrón de diversión donde cantó algunas de las canciones que estaba aprendiendo de este lugar y trató de bailar esas mismas canciones con poco éxito pero muchas risas, apagó todas las velas de su pastel y deseo que su familia estuviera bien que de alguna manera sepan que ella lo está. 

  
  


El resto de la fiesta continuó de la misma manera y al terminar todo sus amigos se despidieron por la noche con Jon al final viéndose un poco avergonzado mientras la sorprendió regalándole una pequeña figura de madera tallada con la forma de Ghost que podría usar como un colgante a lo que ella agradeció felizmente porque le encantó el detalle, más tarde en su habitación Hermione le obsequio una bolsa con encantamiento de extensión indetectable como la de ella que le sería muy útil así que en resumen fue un buen cumpleaños dadas las circunstancias. 

  
  


Finalmente dos días antes de que Hermione fuera a Invernalia fue el momento de encontrarse con Mance Rayder y negociar la supervivencia del pueblo libre, Ginny no mentiría ella está nerviosa y Hermione también pero se dieron valor una a la otra para después aparecer sola en el último sitio donde vio a la gente libre y seguir su rastro rápidamente. 

  
  


Aun desde lejos pudo percibir el enorme asentamiento formado por muchos campamentos diferentes, todos siguiendo la orilla del río, al acercarse comenzó a descender y estando a la orilla del campamento se le acercaron varios jinetes algunas eran mujeres todos parecían impresionados de verla aterrizar. 

  
  


—Hola señoras y señores mi nombre es Ginny vengo a solicitar una audiencia con su Rey pero antes permítanme traer a mi amiga, vuelvo en un minuto.— Les dijo de forma educada antes de desaparecer. 

  
  


—Encontré el campamento y es enorme más de lo que pensamos por lo que hay que ampliar los planes como demasiado.— Le dijo a Hermione preocupada por la cantidad de personas que había visto en cuanto apareció de vuelta. 

  
  


—Esta bien lo veré yo misma más tarde y lo voy a recalcular no te preocupes.— Le dijo de forma positiva la castaña.— Ahora vamos y conozcamos a este Rey.

  
  


Se apareció nuevamente esta vez llevando a Hermione con ella y sorprendiendo al grupo de jinetes más que antes pero un momento después su líder recuperado de la impresión les dijo que ya esperaban su llegada y que las llevaría ante Mance Rayder, al parecer los rumores sobre ellas ya habían recorrido a la gente libre por las curiosas miradas que recibían cuando pasaban no es que con sus ropas extranjeras se mezclaron mucho.

  
  


Avanzaron entre las personas, animales varios, tiendas, carretas y refugios improvisados hasta llegar a su destino, la tienda más grande que obviamente pertenecía a Rayder era de pieles blancas y tenía dos guardias afuera, cuando entraron vio que estaba alfombrado en pieles y lleno de humo, había tres hombres además de Jarl y dos mujeres muy bonitas. 

  
  


Cuando entraron con el hombre rubio que era el líder de los jinetes Jarl se levantó a saludarlas, las llevó hacía Mance Rayder y las presentó, el Rey más allá del muro no parecía como esperaba, tenía el pelo castaño con canas y usaba una vieja capa negro con rojo supuso que un Rey normal vestirá mejor pero siendo un Rey de la gente libre era un buen atuendo, tenía una apariencia tan astuta como cualquier Slytherin pero ya sospechaban de lo inteligente que podría ser por todo lo que había hecho. 

  
  


—Bienvenidas mis señoras, esperábamos su llegada desde que Jarl nos habló de ustedes permítanme presentar a mi corte.— Dijo de manera muy educada y agradable. 

  
  


Rayder presentó a las dos mujeres la de cabello castaño se llamaba Dalla y era su flamante esposa ya que eran recién casados, la otra era nada menos que Val de quien ya había escuchado hablar, ambas saludaron de manera amigable y les ofrecieron un plato con alimentos y algo para beber lo que ellas conscientes de sus costumbres aceptaron gratamente. 

  
  


Mientras tanto Rayder siguió con uno de los hombres que era calvo y le faltaban las orejas al que presentó como el Styr el Magnar de Thenn lo que sea que eso fuera y ante la insistencia del otro lo presentó como Tormund Matagigantes, Puño de Trueno, Marido de Osas, Rey del Aguamiel en el Salón Rojo y Portavoz ante los Dioses, al parecer esos eran sus títulos y al tratarlos un poco noto que Tormund tenía todo el sentido del humor que al otro le faltaba. 

  
  


Hechas las formalidades empezaron por contar su historia reservando un poco la parte en la que colaboran con la guardia de la noche, parecían bastante curiosos con sus capacidades y muy interesados en la parte en la que acabaron con los caminantes y sus espectros, después de llegar al final de su relato se dirigieron al tema que les interesaba más. 

  
  


—Entonces su alteza el motivo por el que solicitamos una audiencia con usted es porque nos interesa la protección del pueblo libre de las criaturas que sabemos por experiencia propia son extremadamente peligrosas.— Comenzó Hermione directo al punto. 

  
  


—Es curioso que diga eso cuando hasta aquí han llegado rumores de su estrecha colaboración con la guardia que más bien desean lo contrario para nosotros.— Señaló astutamente Rayder. 

  
  


—No sólo queremos ayudar a la gente libre si no a todos los que corran peligro por los caminantes.— Le informó Ginny que no sentía que tuviera nada que esconder.— La gente de Poniente está mejor protegida por el muro, por lo que hemos trabajado y seguiremos haciéndolo para que esa protección sea suficiente. 

  
  


El Rey más allá del muro parecía pensar detenidamente su respuesta mientras los demás se detenían a que continuará. 

  
  


—Por lo que su lealtad es hacia mantener con vida a las personas sin importar quienes son.— Dijo Mance Rayder de forma pensativa.— Debo decir mis señoras que me desconciertan con esta actitud, me he topado en la vida con personas buenas y desinteresadas pero han sido pocas y ninguna llegaría tan lejos o de forma tan ambiciosa como para querer salvar todo un reino al que solo conocen por poco más de una luna. 

  
  


—Un lugar diferente no cambia la naturaleza de una persona su alteza y nosotras al parecer no estamos hechas para hacer oídos sordo y ojos ciegos ante la gente en peligro.— Le dijo Hermione de forma certera. —Y en cuanto a que es un proyecto ambicioso usted puede ser señalado por lo mismo ya que tomó el mando de toda esta gente lo que seguramente no es un trabajo fácil.

  
  


Eso hizo reír a Rayder y su gente excepto por Styr que seguía mirando de forma sospechosa. 

  
  


—Y díganme señoras cómo harían para enfrentar un enemigo tan poderoso así como el hecho que la gente en Poniente no verá con buenos ojos sus tratos con nosotros los salvajes asaltantes, violadores y asesinos.— Preguntó quizá poniéndolas a prueba sobre la reputación de su gente. 

  
  


—He viajado un poco con su gente majestad.— Le dijo Ginny rápidamente pues sabía que no todos eran así. —Personalmente he visto que hay personas valiosas entre ustedes y también somos del tipo al que los prejuicios nos parecen estúpidos ya que creemos en la igualdad de oportunidades.

  
  


—Eso suena muy bonito pero parece un sueño que las doncellas que no conocen el mundo pueden imaginar o tal vez de dónde vienen la gente aprendió a vivir con las diferencias de otros.— Aseguró Mance.— Pero la realidad mis señoras es que en este mundo esas creencias no les servirán y tendrán que elegir un bando por qué la gente libre nunca será bien vista en Poniente . 

—Lamento contradecirlo su alteza pero nosotras ya hemos luchado, sangrado y perdido personas que amamos por defender esas creencias en nuestras tierras cuando la oscuridad quiso imponer la crueldad y los prejuicios sobre la libertad y la tolerancia que aunque llevo a una terrible lucha la esperanza venció al miedo.—Le informó Hermione.—Y aun aquí nunca dejaremos de defender la idea de que una persona vale por sus acciones y no por su nombre, lugar de origen o posición por lo que aunque desaprobamos los crímenes que algunos entre su gente cometen estamos aquí por aquellos que merecen una oportunidad de demostrar que son personas más valiosas y si es necesario se lo haremos ver también a cualquiera que opine lo contrario. 

  
  


Wow ese fue un buen discurso , tal vez cuando volvamos a casa Hermione podría ser algún día ministro de magia pensó Ginny un poco asombrada y vio con gusto que sus palabras habían logrado un efecto positivo en los que estaban en la tienda. 

  
  


—Bueno sería un tonto si no aceptará la ayuda de quienes defenderán a mi gente de esa forma y no creo que pierda nada escuchando sus propuestas así que díganme ¿que han pensado hacer?— Preguntó Rayder. 

  
  


No les dirían sus verdaderos planes porque faltaba negociar con el lado de Poniente y sentar las bases de estos pero hasta que eso estuviera hecho no lo revelarán así que ahora solo aprenderán más sobre la organización y costumbres del pueblo libre así como ganar su confianza para poder convencerlos cuando llegue el momento a comprometerse para no causar daños en poniente y vivir de manera pacífica. 

  
  


—Bien para comenzar tendré que conocer sus necesidades así como poner algunas protecciones por lo que sí me permite su alteza estaré visitando regularmente para hacer eso.— Dijo Ginny sin decir una sola mentira como hasta ahora. —Hermione está muy ocupada investigando como los primeros hombres y los niños del bosque lograron vencer a los caminantes para que podamos hacer lo mismo ahora, por lo que sobre todo yo haré cuanto pueda por su gente con un poco de ayuda de ella que es experta en protecciones, ¿Qué dice?

  
  


—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que proponen si también me mantienen informado sobre sus descubrimientos con los caminantes.— Les dijo Rayder. 

  
  


—Es un trato alteza.— Le dijo Hermione de forma alegre por progresar con su plan. 

  
  


Así pasaron la tarde conversando sobre lo que podrían hacer, hablando un poco más sobre ellas y conociendo a sus anfitriones así como los demás en la tienda lo que para su sorpresa se volvió una reunión tan entretenida que el tiempo voló y cuando se dieron cuenta estaba anocheciendo y debían volver no sin antes avisar que regresaría en dos días para comenzar su trabajo. 

  
  


Llegaron a tiempo para compartir la cena en el castillo negro y después de esta fueron al solar de Lord Mormont para informarle sobre su éxito en la primera fase de su plan y él todavía un poco incrédulo en que funcionará las felicito aún así y les deseo que todo marche bien como siempre en compañía de su cuervo un poco fastidioso pero entretenido, Ginny estaba agradecida de que este hombre fuera una buena persona y les diera una oportunidad de demostrar equivocados sus prejuicios algo que ella pensó requiere mucho valor sin duda él también sería un Gryffindor si perteneciera a su mundo. 

  
  


. 

  
  


Ginny estaba por llegar a la torre de Lord Mormont cuando Jon iba saliendo rápidamente pareciendo tan feliz y tan hermoso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tan contento que hasta olvidó que la estaba evitando y se dirigió directamente hacia ella. 

  
  


—¡Bran va a vivir!— Le dijo mientras la sujetaba por debajo de los brazos y giraba con ella sin para de sonreir. —¡Mi hermanito se ha despertado! 

  
  


Ginny pensó por un momento que quizás seguía dormida y estaba teniendo el mejor sueño del mundo pero luego sus palabras se registraron y ella se unió en su felicidad por el bienestar de Bran, ella sabía por sus conversaciones sobre su familia del terrible accidente del pequeño y ella así como Hermione cuando le comentó habian querido ayudarlo pero una lesión así sobrepasaba su capacidad con los hechizos curativos. 

  
  


—¡Wow eso es maravilloso!— Le dijo felizmente cuando la depositó en el suelo todavía sonriendo. — Me alegro mucho por ti y tu familia, ese pequeñín debe ser muy resistente y seguramente comparte tu terquedad. 

  
  


—No podrá volver a caminar pero está vivo y encontraremos una forma de que este bien.— Dijo todavía muy positivo lo que era maravilloso para Bran que tendría toda su familia apoyándolo, incluso los que no estaban ahí físicamente. 

  
  


—Como sabes Hermione sale mañana para Invernalia cuando llegue allá vendrá por mí y tu tío para discutir con tu hermano sobre los caminantes y las preparaciones que el norte debe hacer. —Le dijo después de lanzar un Muffliato sin varita ya que Jon estaba entre los pocos que sabían la verdad completa sobre ellas y su propósito así que no se arriesgaría a ser escuchada. —Si lo deseas te podemos llevar también, seguramente Lord Mormont te daría permiso para ir de visita y verlo tu mismo. 

  
  


—Gracias eso me gustaría mucho.— Le contesto sonriendo más amplio y mirándola fijamente. 

  
  


—Bueno eso está arreglado entonces.— Le respondió también sonriendo antes de que su sonrojo llegará a niveles críticos y sus rodillas pudieran ceder. —Debo llevar esto con el Lord Comandante, te veo mas tarde en la práctica y arreglamos los detalles ¿correcto? 

  
  


—Si te veo más tarde.— Acordó y ambos se fueron por caminos separados. 

  
  


Ginny fingió revisar y reorganizar sus planos frente a la puerta del solar para dar tiempo de recuperarse, Merlín era ridículo cómo la estaba afectando ella tenía que superar esto se dijo firmemente. 

  
  


Ya más compuesta llamó a la puerta y se dedicó a trabajar para evitar pensar en hermosos chicos pelinegros. 

  
  


Después de la cena fue el momento que acordaron para abordar a Lord Tyrion con sus preocupaciones sobre los caminantes y así tratar de usar lo que tenga de influencia en la corte para enfocar al reino sobre la amenaza del norte por lo que todos los que ahí estaban hicieron lo imposible para ser tomados en serio. 

  
  


—Es esencial que los haga entender mi Lord, lo que se avecina no son historias para dormir, son poderosos e inteligentes lo que sumado a que cada hombre que perdamos se unirá a sus filas los hace imparables.— Le dijo seriamente el Lord Comandante con su fiel cuervo dando énfasis a sus palabras. 

  
  


—Le aseguró Lord Mormont que me encantaría ayudar pero lo más seguro es que solo se rían en mi cara.— Les informo Lannister con pesar y seguridad en su tono. 

  
  


—Pero son reales.— Le dijo Hermione con insistencia. —Ginny y yo logramos escapar por muy poco al igual que Benjen Stark, seguramente Lord Stark mano del Rey creerá en las palabras que ha enviado su hermano y lo apoyará a usted el hermano de su Reina en persuadir que el Rey atienda a la amenaza. 

  
  


—Quisiera que eso fuera cierto mi Lady pero mi hermana aprovecha cada oportunidad para humillarme y ridiculizarme lo que sumado a su desagrado por la actual mano sólo dará lugar a discusiones de las que el Rey se hartara en diez minutos y se irá de caza sin querer escuchar otra palabra sobre el asunto.— Respondió para gran conmoción de todos. 

  
  


Oh Merlín esto sonaba sospechosamente a que actuarían como el ministerio de Fudge actuó cuando Voldemort volvió. 

  
  


—Pero mi hermano tiene autoridad también para hacer algo, seguramente el Rey lo escuchara independientemente y el no permitirá que una amenaza tan grave al norte quede relegada.— Le dijo Benjen Stark cómo ofendido en nombre de su hermano por su inutilidad en el asunto. 

  
  


—Si el Rey considera que es demasiado trabajo que lo distraiga de sus placeres él hará oídos sordos a todo esto y los demás en el consejo están demasiado ocupados en sus propias agendas para que les importe.— Les advirtió con pesar.— Si quieren mi consejo es que no esperen recibir ayuda, yo haré el intento se los aseguro al igual que Lord Stark pero prepárense para no conseguir nada y busquen toda la ayuda que puedan de los señores del norte que son los primeros afectados y con los aliados en las tierras de los ríos y el valle de Arryn de esa forma tendrán más apoyo. 

  
  


—Hay que reunir pruebas.— Sugirió Hermione.—No veo cómo podríamos atrapar un caminante pero un cadáver reanimado sería difícil de rechazar como testimonio de lo que nos amenaza. 

  
  


—Eso sin duda sería efectivo pero extremadamente peligroso para quienes lo intenten tendríamos que planearlo cuidadosamente.— Contestó el Lord Comandante casi como un código para que ellas no intenten nada precipitado. 

  
  


—Así es.— Estuvo de acuerdo Benjen.— Debe manejarse de forma cuidadosa ya que con tan pocos hombres no podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgar a más. 

  
  


Y de esa forma comenzaron a planear siguiendo el consejo de Lord Tyrion que resultó ser muy bueno al final ya que al no esperar la ayuda de todo el Reino y pensando sólo en el norte era una manera de asegurarse de estar listos aún con la incompetencia del Rey que este lugar tenía que padecer. 

  
  


Al terminar su reunión se retiraron a su habitación donde Ginny necesitaba hablar con Hermione antes de su partida. 

  
  


—Es como decía el Maestre Aemon sobre cómo el Rey y la Reina no harían nada para salvar a su gente.— Dijo Hermione aún enfadada con la idea.— Merlín Ginny estas personas ni siquiera saben lo que se avecina al menos la gente libre está consciente y tomando medidas para esto pero en este lugar la autoridad lo desestimará hasta que tengan a los caminantes en sus puertas y no haya nada que hacer. 

  
  


—Tranquila Hermione no permitiremos que eso pase, mañana te diriges a Invernalia y una vez ahí trabajaremos con el hermano de Jon para advertir y preparar al Norte.— Ánimo a su preocupada amiga. 

  
  


—Comenzaré la planeación sobre eso en cuanto lleguemos ahí, es un alivio que al menos el norte en manos responsables y les importe su gente sino esto sería mucho peor.— Comentó la castaña. 

  
  


—Si eso al menos está a nuestro favor.— Respondió Ginny un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.— Bueno quería hablar contigo por que hice lo más tonto que podía haber hecho. 

  
  


—¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿Te encuentras bien?.— Le preguntó su amiga ahora más preocupada. 

  
  


—Si estoy bien, bueno algo así.— Le contestó un poco triste.— La cosa es que al parecer tengo un tipo, me refiero a un tipo de chicos exclusivo que aparentemente no puedo evitar que me gusten demasiado y que son guapos pelinegros con tristes vidas familiares así como hermosas mascotas blancas. 

  
  


—¡Oh Merlín Ginny!— Expresó su amiga con preocupación. —Jon será parte de la guardia, él no tiene permitido ningún tipo de relación. 

  
  


—Lo sé muy bien.— Le dijo tristemente.— Me di cuenta de lo que sentía en su cumpleaños y trate por todos los medios de superarlo pero esto solo ha crecido y lo peor es que creo que lo sabe porque hace unos días comenzó a evitarme. 

  
  


—Oh Ginny lo siento mucho.— Consoló su amiga.— Lo siento también por no haber notado nada hasta ahora. 

  
  


—Esta bien de hecho me he esforzado para que nadie lo note y has estado tan ocupada que tengo que supervisar para que comas, duermas y no leas toda la noche así que no te sientas mal por los problemas innecesarios que mi estúpido corazón trajo a la mezcla.— Tranquilizo Ginny 

  
  


—Esta bien amiga, hemos pasado por esto antes y salido bien así que lo haremos de nuevo y en el futuro está solo sera otra desventura romántica para cuando encuentres al chico correcto que te haga feliz y para contar a nuestras futuras hijas cuando tengan el corazón roto y crean que es el fin del mundo.— Aseguró Hermione haciéndola sonreír un poco. 

  
  


—Gracias, solo necesitaba hablarlo para que sintamos lástima por mí juntas mientras nos atiborramos de pastelitos y helado antes de que te vayas mañana ¿que dices? ¿Noche de chicas? 

  
  


—Tienes un trato.— Asintió de forma divertida su amiga.— Nos lo merecemos por trabajar tan duro para que en verdad no sea el fin de este mundo. 

  
  


Ginny no pudo evitar reír y añadir.— Si esa será la mejor parte que contar a nuestras futuras hijas como salvar el mundo y lo más difícil evitar un corazón roto.

  
  
  



	6. Capítulo 5 HERMIONE III

Capítulo 5

  
  


HERMIONE III

  
  


El clima no era el mejor pero su viaje no podía esperar más así que cuando el pequeño grupo de hombres terminó de ordenar los caballos ella y Ginny alistaron el trineo y estaba lista para partir. 

  
  


—Esperamos llegar en una semana a Invernalia, si necesitas algo envíame un patronus si es urgente o llamame por los espejos.— Le dijo a Ginny mientras la abrazaba de despedida. 

  
  


—Si mamá.— Le contestó bromeando.— Lo mismo para ti, te veré pronto. 

  
  


Lord Tyrion llegó en ese momento llevando las pieles voluminosas habituales, la historia oficial del viaje de Hermione a Invernalia era que buscaba investigar en su biblioteca posibles formas de volver a casa lo que nuevamente no era mentira pero no era toda la verdad. 

  
  


—Lady Ginny fue un placer conocerla, espero tener el honor de verla nuevamente algún día y si visita las tierras del Oeste recuerde que en mi tiene un amigo.— Le dijo gentilmente el hombre para después mirar a Hermione .— Lady Hermione si no le importa me gustaría comerciar un lugar en su transporte le prometo no ocupar mucho espacio, como verá mi curiosidad por viajar en un vehículo tan extraño coincide con lo reacio que soy a montar todo el camino a invernalia ya que los dioses no me dieron piernas adecuadas para facilitar la montura.

  
  


—De acuerdo Lord Tyrion puede tomar el asiento de Ginny y aceptaré como pago la información que pueda dar sobre los siete reinos, he leído ya un poco pero hay cosas de las que sólo un nativo podría ayudarme a comprender y el viaje que nos espera sería más entretenido aprendiendo sobre Poniente y sus costumbres.— Le ofreció Hermione feliz de poder obtener información del Reino de un hombre perspicaz que parecía entender perfectamente cómo se maneja la política algo que ella iba a necesitar. 

  
  


—Me parece un buen intercambio mi Lady si pudiera atreverme a preguntar también acerca de su hogar, siempre he tenido de curiosidad lo que me falta en estatura y una sociedad mágica parece algo digno de conocer aunque sea solo con palabras.— Regateo a cambio pero seguía siendo un buen trato por lo que aceptó aunque pensó que si sus amigos estuvieran ahí pondrían los ojos en blanco por querer cómo pago el conocimiento. 

  
  


Se despidió de los amigos que estaban ahí para desearle buen viaje, ella ya había dicho su adiós al Lord Comandante y al Maestre Aemon que junto con Sam van a continuar con la investigación sobre los caminantes y sus debilidades, el vidriagón era un gran descubrimiento pero esperaban encontrar más respuestas por lo que dejó un espejo encantado con ellos para mantenerse actualizada.

  
  


Salieron del castillo rápidamente para comenzar el viaje y fue así que durante varios días aprendió más detalles sobre la historia de poniente, costumbres, religión y características de cada uno de los diferentes Reinos que ahora forman uno solo, todo esto de una fuente astuta y aparentemente muy bien informada que reveló los diferentes matices de las familias a cargo de estas tierras lo que hizo un viaje bastante más provechoso de lo que esperaba y una amistad respetuosa con alguien que también valoraba el conocimiento. 

  
  


Lord Tyrion preguntó en algún momento con curiosidad porque tanto ella como Ginny no parecían notar su estado físico, no era como si alguna de ellas fingiera que era alto sino más bien como si importara poco su apariencia . 

  
  


—En la Inglaterra mágica hay tantos tipos de seres sensibles que las diferencias físicas son cotidianas además de que las apariencias no tienen nada que ver con las capacidades, uno de nuestros maestros de magia es más bajo que usted mi Lord y es uno de los mejores duelistas de Inglaterra así como una eminencia en la materia que enseña.— Le explico y aunque nunca le dijo la totalidad de lo que había que saber tampoco había mentido en ninguna de sus historias.— Por otro lado un amigo cercano es mitad gigante con una estatura imponente pero con un corazón tan sensible por cualquier ser viviente, de donde vengo solo los mas ignorantes subestiman a alguien por su apariencia. 

  
  


—Siendo el caso mi Lady cuando encuentre un modo de volver estaría encantado de acompañarlas a conocer esa maravillosa tierra y tal vez quedarme permanentemente.— Solicitó pareciendo esperanzado. 

  
  


—Lo siento mi Lord pero no estoy segura de que el viaje pueda ser hecho por una persona sin magia.— Confesó Hermione nuevamente pensando en su hogar y si sería posible que ella misma volvería a verlo. 

  
  


—Bueno valía la pena el intento.— Dijo con resignación. 

  
  


De esa forma siguieron los días hasta que por fin llegaron a Invernalia, ella había leído en su descripción cuán grande era pero verla ahora daba otra perspectiva, pasaron la puerta y fueron recibidos por hombres que se encargaron de los caballos, todos los que vieron su trineo pasar parecían asombrados y curiosos algo a lo que ya comenzó a acostumbrarse pero nadie se acercó a ella. 

  
  


Cuando entraron al gran salón fueron recibidos con tanta hostilidad que la sorprendió bastante, esta no era el recibimiento que esperaba de alguien que estaba emparentado con Benjen o Jon que aunque eran de carácter serio y reservado eran también muy amables y educados. 

  
  


El joven señor tampoco se parecía físicamente a sus parientes en la guardia ya que este era pelirrojo y de ojos azules, tenía una mirada severa que lo hacía parecer mayor de lo que ella sabía que era y usando un tono helado señaló que cualquier persona de la guardia era siempre bienvenida en Invernalia lo que ciertamente indicaba que Lord Lannister no lo era, estaba acompañado por un chico de su edad y otro hombre que era mayor.

  
  


Pará crédito de Lord Tyrion lo tomó de manera digna aunque al principio parecía tan sorprendido como ella, solicitó hablar con Brandon Stark como si fuera una cuestión muy importante lo que una vez más obtuvo una respuesta hostil pero no negaron su solicitud. 

  
  


Quizá al límite de la paciencia con este trato Lord Tyrion no pudo evitar señalar la falta de educación del joven señor a cargo en comparación con Jon, al escuchar ese nombre un pequeño niño pelirrojo en los brazos de un hombre muy alto reaccionó con emoción y ella dedujo que el era Bran Stark, lo llevaron hasta el banco de piedra cerca de su hermano mayor y permitieron que Tyrion hablara con él donde lo cuestionó un poco sobre su accidente y después le regaló el diseño de una silla de montar que él podría manejar con su discapacidad. 

  
  


El corazón de Hermione se apretó deseando poder usar su magia para ayudar al pequeño pero por lo que sabía de estas lesiones sólo los mejores sanadores expertos en el área podrían esperar tener éxito y ella con su conocimiento básico podría causar más mal que bien, Bran parecía feliz de que podría montar y su hermano mayor expresó su confusión de por qué Lord Tyrion quería ayudar a Bran lo que nuevamente fue muy grosero por cuestionar un regalo y un gesto generoso. 

  
  


Lord Tyrion respondió que Jon se lo había pedido y que él tenía debilidad por los tullidos, bastardos y las cosas rotas lo que está vez fue muy grosero por parte de él hombre Lannister y Hermione suspiro por verse envuelta en estas situaciones pero poco después se sobresaltó y tuvo su varita en la mano en un instante cuando irrumpieron por la puerta un niño pequeño con tres lobos más grandes que Ghost y se acercaron de forma hostil para luego uno atacar a Lord Lannister a lo que Hermione estaba por interrumpir cuando la situación se calmó al tiempo que cada Stark llamó a su respectivo huargo y el Joven Lord se veía conmocionado por el comportamiento de los lobos. 

  
  


El maestre a quien reconoció por la cadena aconsejó al joven pelirrojo en voz baja lo que logró un cambio en la actitud de éste y con un tono vacilante que la hizo pensar que Robb Stark no tenía mucha habilidad en retractarse intentó ofrecerle a Lord Tyrion la hospitalidad de Invernalia esta vez pero éste rechazó con dignidad e informó que se quedaría en una posada para después dirigirse a Yoren con quien partiría temprano al día siguiente para seguir su camino a desembarco del Rey. 

  
  


Al tiempo que esto pasaba y viendo que los asuntos con Lord Tyrion habían terminado decidió presentarse e informar el motivo de su presencia así como solicitar una audiencia en privado para poder llevar a Ginny y después ambas aparecer con Benjen y Jon, durante todo el tiempo que había estado en el salón había recibido miradas curiosas y recelosas pero nadie le dirigió la palabra así que decidió tomarla por ella misma.

  
  


—Buenas tardes Lord Stark vengo de…— Trató de explicar llamando la atención de las personas y de Lord Tyrion que estaba por salir. 

  
  


—Su saludo y su presentación no son necesarias ya que se marchará con Lord Lannister de todas formas.— Dijo Robb Stark para desconcierto de los viajeros endureciendo nuevamente su tono, Lord Lannister detuvo su partida viéndose sorprendido también. —Es una suerte que mi madre no esté aquí o estaría muy ofendida Lord Lannister de que se haya atrevido a traer una mujer de su tipo a nuestro salón con mis hermanos aquí. 

  
  


—¿Mi tipo?—¿Acaso se refería a que era una bruja? Hermione no entendía pero tal vez si había un prejuicio contra las brujas.— Le aseguró qu...

  
  


—No necesita asegurar nada, todos saben la reputación de la compañía femenina que Lord Lannister frecuenta por lo que es mejor que salga y... — Fue con eso que registró el significado de sus palabras porque ella también sabía sobre la reputación de Lord Tyrion, por un momento el shock la congeló pero luego la vergüenza así como la ira enrojecieron su rostro. 

  
  


—Más bien eres afortunado chico de que tu padre no vea como ofendes a los visitantes sobre todo a una dama respetable.— Se burló sin piedad Lord Lannister en su defensa.

  
  


—Perdóneme Lord Stark pero lo detendré antes de que nos avergüence más a ambos.— Dijo Hermione cuando al fin pudo hablar con un tono helado interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta. —No soy lo que usted ha dado a entender y el motivo de mi presencia aquí es muy serio, si me hubiera permitido presentarme y explicar sabría que soy enviada por Lord Mormont y el Capitán de los exploradores Benjen Stark para discutir con usted asuntos de gran importancia, si tuviera a bien recibir las cartas que envían sobre esto podrá confirmarlo. 

  
  


El silencio descendió sobre el salón y pudo ver a Stark enrojeciendo como ella lo había hecho antes pero se recompuso rápidamente. 

  
  


—Le pido perdón por la confusión mi Lady si me permite recibiré las cartas enviadas.— Le dijo y al fin pudo notar un parecido con Jon en la forma en que se veían avergonzados. 

  
  


Hermione se adelantó y se las entregó al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. —Como verá los asuntos a tratar son delicados por lo que solicito a usted una audiencia privada para ellos. 

  
  


Le dio un momento para leer las misivas y cuando terminó el joven Lord se dirigió a su mayordomo. 

  
  


—Coloca a Lady Granger en una habitación de invitados y la diriges al solar de mi padre en una hora.— Indicó de forma educada y digna. —La dejaré para que se ponga cómoda mi Lady y como ve trataremos de inmediato sus asuntos.— Le dijo perfectamente caballeroso como si eso arreglara su paso en falso. 

  
  


—Gracias mi Lord es muy amable de su parte.— Le respondió logrando que no saliera de forma sarcástica pero solo por muy poco, dirigiéndose a Lord Tyrion logró un tono más amigable.— Mi Lord pensé que tendríamos más tiempo para despedidas por lo que sí me permite lo visitaré después de atender mis asuntos con Lord Stark hay un obsequio de parte nuestra como muestra de amistad y para que sus altezas reales crean sus palabras. 

  
  


—Estaría encantado de compartir la cena con usted mi Lady si le parece bien.— Le respondió amablemente. 

  
  


—Sería encantador, hasta entonces Lord Lannister.— Se giró hacia el joven Stark que había tratado de no mirar curiosamente su interacción con el otro hombre.—Con su permiso mi Lord. 

  
  


Definitivamente eso pudo salir mejor, lo bueno de una primera impresión tan mala es que solo debería poder mejorar desde ahora pensó mientras seguía al mayordomo a una habitación, al llegar vio que esta era sencilla pero cómoda lo cual agradeció pero aún así instaló su tienda porque aún no se había acostumbrado a vivir sin las comodidades de esta. 

  
  


Llamó a Ginny por los espejos para avisar de su llegada y que se prepare así como a sus pasajeros para aparecer en Invernalia en dos horas a lo que estuvo de acuerdo , llegado el momento llamaron a su puerta y la llevaron hacia el estudio o solar como eran llamados en este lugar 

  
  


—Mi Lady nuevamente quiero disculparme por el terrible error que cometí, no debí sacar conclusiones sobre su persona y es deshonrosa la forma en que me dirigí a usted le aseguro que nunca volveré…— Estaba claramente arrepentido y castigándose por su equivocación así que Hermione se compadeció de él, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a pelirrojos que hablan sin pensar mucho antes de hacerlo. 

  
  


—Esta bien mi Lord un error lo comete cualquiera por lo que consideré que ya está perdonado.— Lo interrumpió para no hacer esto más incómodo pero aún así no pudo evitar una advertencia.— Solo le aconsejo tener más cuidado en juzgar a las personas, por su propio beneficio claro ya que si hubiera sido mi amiga Ginny quien estuviera aquí usted podría estar aún padeciendo los efectos de su ira así que considérese afortunado y tómelo como aprendizaje. 

  
  


—Agradezco su comprensión mi Lady y tomare su consejo.— Dijo de forma tan humilde y sincera que Hermione sintió que se merecía ese perdón.— Por lo que leí en las cartas usted tiene algo de vital importancia que mostrarme así que tiene toda mi atención. 

  
  


—Muy bien pero antes le presentaré la historia de cómo mi amiga Ginny y yo llegamos hasta este punto como contexto de la situación y por favor se que sonará increíble pero mantenga la mente abierta, le aseguro que todo es real tal como pueden garantizar Lord Mormont así como su propio tío y hermano, después de mi relato verá con sus propios ojos como todo es cierto.— Le informó Hermione a lo que el Joven Lord se comprometió. 

  
  


Y así por más de una hora contó sobre su llegada, sus descubrimientos y los propósitos que con estos vinieron así como una descripción de la situación actual, Robb Stark estaba visiblemente incrédulo pero le permitió continuar hasta el final por lo que Hermione estaba agradecida y al terminar su relato se puso de pie para seguir con lo planeado. 

  
  


—Ahora mi Lord volveré en un instante y podremos discutir sobre esto.— Le dijo y en el momento siguiente se apareció donde acordó ver a Ginny, Jon y Benjen. 

  
  


Llegó con un estallido donde estaban ya esperándola en el patio y Hermione se tomó un momento para apreciar el trabajo de Ginny que ahora que no tenía que ocultar se veía increíble y el sitio parecía muy diferente al que habían llegado hace ya un mes y tres semanas. 

  
  


—Wow Ginny buen trabajo esto se ve excelente. — Felicito Hermione los resultados de su amiga para arreglar el lugar. 

  
  


—Gracias es definitivamente satisfactorio ver el resultado de tanto trabajo.— Dijo alegremente la pelirroja.—Ahora andando que hay mucho que discutir, volvemos en un minuto.— Les dijo a sus futuros pasajeros. 

  
  


Tomó a Ginny de la mano y apareció nuevamente en el solar donde Robb Stark visiblemente conmocionado estaba por abrir las puertas quizá para buscarla. 

  
  


—Por los dioses esto es imposible.— Dijo viéndose pálido e incrédulo. 

  
  


—Es magia mi Lord, recuerde que le advertí.— Le recordó Hermione. —Le presento a mi amiga Ginny Weasley de quien le hablé antes. 

  
  


—Un placer conocerla Lady Weasley, sea bienvenida a Invernalia.— Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se recompone un poco. 

  
  


—El placer es mío Lord Stark, si nos disculpa estaremos de vuelta en un momento con una sorpresa.— Aviso Ginny mientras volvía aparecer y Hermione le sonrió de manera tranquilizante antes de hacer lo mismo. 

  
  


Llegó dos segundos después que Ginny y de forma sutil se dirigió hacia Jon para evitar a su pobre amiga la incomodidad de llevar al chico que había hecho su misión evitarla, el cual ya conocía por ahora que esperar de esta forma de transporte por lo que se preparó cuando tomó su mano y un segundo después llegaron a su destino 

  
  


Les tomó un momento a sus pasajeros superar el mareo así como a su anfitrión la sorpresa nuevamente pero rápidamente se recompusieron y se saludaron afectuosamente lo que la hizo sonreír, pasados los saludos se sentaron para tratar los temas de importancia pero antes Hermione tenía algo que descubrir primero. 

  
  


—Perdone mi Lord.— Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Robb Stark.— Me gustaría preguntar el motivo de la recepción que le dio a Lord Tyrion, estoy al tanto de la reputación de la familia Lannister por lo que Ginny y yo también hemos sido cuidadosas a su alrededor así que entiendo la desconfianza pero me parece que hay una razón para la hostilidad que antes tal vez no había ya que el hombre parecía sorprendido por este trato también. 

  
  


Él las observó indeciso por unos momentos y luego miró hacia Benjen quien asintió al parecer confirmando que podía confiar en ellas. 

  
  


—Padre y madre sospechan un complot de los Lannister, al parecer mi tía Lysa Arryn cree que ellos fueron los responsables de la muerte de su esposo.— Dijo con mucha seriedad.— Hace casi tres meses un hombre incendió la biblioteca con el fin de distraer a todos para matar a Bran que aún no despertaba, le pagaron mucho por eso como descubrimos después, mi madre estaba ahí y él la atacó también pero verano el huargo de Bran lo mató, creemos que Bran vio o escuchó algo antes de que alguien lo tirara de la torre y como no murió querían asegurarse de que no despertará para decirlo. 

  
  


—Y luego hoy Lord Tyrion preguntó sobre lo que Bran recordaba.— Hermione sacó conclusiones rápidamente aunque sorprendida por esto ya que su reciente compañero de viaje no le había parecido del tipo qué haría daño a un niño sin importar las razones pero esa pregunta decía mucho. 

  
  


—¿Habrá tenido algo que ver en esto?— Preguntó Jon incrédulo.— No parecía preocupado cuando le informe que Bran despertó. 

  
  


—Los Lannister no tienen escrúpulos y pueden mostrar muchas caras a su conveniencia.— Les dijo Benjen.— Pero sin pruebas ni testigos es otra cosa por la que quedarían impunes. 

  
  


—Mi madre decidió tomar un viaje por mar para alcanzar a Padre en desembarco del Rey y decirle sobre esto con intención de buscar pruebas contra los Lannister.— Dijo Robb Stark gravemente. 

  
  


—La Reina es Lannister y ellos quieren el poder detrás del trono, Tywin Lannister no dejará pasar esto y habrá guerra.— Declaró Benjen.— Robb el norte no puede lidiar con esa guerra, ahora mismo el invierno se acerca y trae consigo una amenaza mucho mayor, eso es lo que veníamos a advertir. 

  
  


—El mismo Tyrion Lannister nos aconsejo que no esperemos la ayuda del Reino, contábamos con las fuerzas del norte para la defensa, si van al sur a pelear las personas van a quedar desamparadas .— Argumentó Hermione. 

  
  


—Debe haber una forma de hacer justicia sin que se desate una guerra.— Dijo Ginny.— El Rey debería únicamente castigar a los responsables si no lo hace muchas personas podrían morir por los crímenes de una sola familia. 

  
  


—Padre es el mejor amigo del Rey él debe advertirle que debe hacer justicia con los responsables de matar a Jon Arryn e intentar matar a Bran, son tres grandes casas aliadas que no dejarían pasar estos crímenes, es la mitad de su Reino.— Propuso Jon quien quizá esperaba que su padre logrará que el Rey hiciera su trabajo y lo mejor para Poniente pero Hermione sabía por las historias de Lord Tyrion que el Rey haría lo más fácil es decir nada.

  
  


—Pero necesitamos pruebas y saber exactamente qué están tramando.— Hermione decidió actuar y miró a Ginny.— Tengo un plan que puede resolver varias de estas dudas y saber si Lord Tyrion está involucrado en los atentados contra la vida de Bran, necesito tu ayuda cuando terminemos aquí.

  
  


Ginny asintió y los hombres parecían curiosos pero Hermione les dijo que más tarde lo sabrían todo. 

  
  


—Aún si podemos tratar con los Lannister pacíficamente debemos hacer planes y preparar el norte Robb.— Le dijo Benjen a su sobrino.— Los Otros son reales y se están moviendo al norte del muro, yo mismo casi morí en uno de sus ataques y si no fuera por la ayuda que recibí de nuestras invitadas seguramente lo habría hecho. 

  
  


El pelirrojo palideció pero mantuvo una postura firme y colocó una expresión decidida en su rostro. 

  
  


—Así lo haré tío voy a iniciar los preparativos con nuestras casas leales, debo poner a los señores sobre aviso con discreción.— Acordó el actual Lord de Invernalia.— Debemos reforzar las defensas del Norte y preparar las fortalezas y pueblos para el invierno. 

  
  


—Nosotras podemos ayudar mucho con eso.— Dijo Ginny viendo la oportunidad de abrir las negociaciones. —Hermione y yo podemos acelerar los preparativos, con nuestra magia podemos facilitar mucho las cosas, como has visto podríamos llevarte a hablar con estos señores personalmente en un instante solo tenemos que llegar a esos lugares antes.

  
  


—Si lo peor sucede seríamos un gran punto a su favor ya que podemos construir fortalezas en menos de un mes o con algunos rituales hacerlas intocables para los enemigos, también podemos ayudar con el sustento para todos construyendo invernaderos que den cosechas todo el año aún en lo profundo del invierno.— Expuso Hermione claramente.—Con lo que somos capaces de hacer podemos llevarlos a la victoria y es nuestra intención ayudar a las personas aquí para que sobrevivan a lo que viene, pero verá mi Lord es por eso mismo que hay un precio que usted y sus señores tendrán que pagar a cambio de nuestra ayuda. 

  
  


—¿Y cuál sería ese precio mi Lady?— Preguntó endureciendo un poco su rostro. 

  
  


—Como sabe hemos trabajado con Lord Comandante Mormont para preparar a la guardia lo mejor posible y eso es porque ellos ya acordaron pagar un precio también, hay una extensión de tierra abandonada muy grande que pertenece a la guardia de la noche, esta fue entregada para nuestros fines así como otras concesiones.— Le dijo Hermione para comenzar a exponer sus planes. 

  
  


—Fue un buen trato para la guardia de la noche.— Expresó Ginny impulsivamente.— Ahora el castillo negro está en sus mejores condiciones con ocho nuevos invernaderos y cinco establos para que la guardia nunca pase hambre y estaré remodelando otras seis fortalezas durante el mes que viene así que como ve todos ganan. 

  
  
  


—¿Y qué será lo que pidan de mi y mis señores? ¿Tierras también? Por el tipo de ayuda que ofrecen estaremos de acuerdo en llegar a un arreglo.— Aseguró el pelirrojo. 

  
  


—No mi Lord las tierras que dio la guardia son suficientes, lo que queremos no es material sino las concesiones que mencionaba y que por mi investigación se que no serán fáciles de obtener.—Agregó Hermione.— Hay en estos momentos en una zona llamada los colmillos helados en las tierras más allá del muro aproximadamente medio millón de personas del pueblo libre unidas bajo el liderazgo de Mance Rayder que serán los primeros en caer cuando los caminantes se decidan a atacar y no podemos dejar que lleguen a ellos. 

  
  


—No pueden hablar en serio.— Protestó Jon con la misma reacción que el rostro de su hermano reflejaba, él probablemente no sabía sobre esta parte de su plan aunque Benjen ya estaba enterado.— Los salvajes no se someten ante nada y seguramente con esos números que mencionan arrasaran con el Reino si logran cruzar el muro. 

  
  


—Son personas también y no todos son malos, hay gente buena entre ellos.— Protesto Ginny. 

  
  


—Llevan siglos cruzando el muro solo para asaltar, secuestrar, violar y asesinar ¿como podrían ser gente buena?— Discutió Jon. 

  
  


—No conoces a los que lo son porque permanecen en sus aldeas o como nómadas pero ganándose la vida sin dañar a nadie o más bien lo hacían antes de que tuvieran que huir de sus hogares porque temen por sus vidas.— Arremetió Ginny.— Que hayas visto sólo lo peor por que nunca has puesto un pie más allá del muro no significa que eso es todo lo que hay. 

  
  


—Incluso si hay gente decente entre ellos ¿cómo sabrías cuáles lo son y cuáles sólo esperan la oportunidad para hacer y tomar lo que deseen como están acostumbrados?— Preguntó Robb desconfiado. 

  
  


—Hermione instalará barreras mágicas para que la gente libre no traspase el territorio acordado.— Informó Ginny con sencillez como si no se tratara de una hazaña mágica bastante complicada. 

  
  


—Más barreras que al igual que el muro encontraran la forma de saltar.— Objeto Jon nuevamente. 

  
  


—El muro no tiene barreras para los seres humanos.— Aviso Hermione sacándolo de su error.— Sus defensas mágicas son muy poderosas pero son en contra de los otros y cualquier ser de oscuridad. 

  
  


—Lo que piden podría ser demasiado para algunos de mis señores.— Respondió el Stark pelirrojo después de pensar un momento.— No estarán de acuerdo sobre todo los que estén más cercanos a los salvajes. 

  
  


—La gente libre.— Enfatizó Hermione. —Estará contenida y no les causarán problemas, si prefieren verlo de la forma más cruel sólo deben decidir si quieren medio millón de personas de las que no tendrían que ocuparse de este lado del muro o quieren medio millón de cadáveres reanimados que no duermen, comen o se cansan y cuyo único objetivo será derribar el muro para llegar a las personas de estas tierras. 

  
  


—Había dicho que las defensas del muro son poderosas.— Argumentó de vuelta Robb Stark. 

  
  


—Ya he visto barreras tan poderosas caer y fue porque la magnitud del ataque era incontenible.— Explicó Hermione tratando de no recordar otra vez. 

  
  


—Se suponía que nuestra escuela era el lugar más seguro de Inglaterra pero las fuerzas de la oscuridad eran demasiadas y todas atacaron a la vez, fue horrible ver como las defensas se desmoronaban.— Advirtió Ginny con cautela.— Es por eso que no queremos que el muro sea la única protección del Reino, necesitamos también que la gente se una en la lucha por sobrevivir incluso aquellos que han sido divididos durante siglos por ese mismo muro. 

  
  


—Tendré que tratar con estos salvajes yo mismo para determinar si pueden cruzar.— Declaró Rob. 

  
  


—Si planea una reunión cordial debería comenzar por llamarlos pueblo libre ya que no puede esperar que sean civilizados si usted no lo es primero mi Lord.— Recalcó Hermione rápidamente a lo que se vio un poco avergonzado.

  
  


—No puedo someter a mis señores a esto sin estar seguro de que como dicen no son solo criminales por lo que debo asegurarme sobre la naturaleza de esta gente antes de permitirles el paso.— Afirmó rotundamente. 

  
  


—Tu responsabilidad es Invernalia y el norte no puedes hacer todo esto y estar en territorio salvaje también.— Objetó Benjen.— Eres el Stark en Invernalia será mejor que te ayude con esta parte yo mismo. 

  
  


—¡No puedes!— Dijo Ginny alarmada.— Estoy ganando su confianza para que cuando llegue el momento acepten nuestra ayuda con las condiciones de comportamiento a cambio de la protección, ellos te conocen y odian a la guardia de la noche por lo que nunca aceptarán nada de lo que yo proponga si creen que ustedes están detrás de esto. 

  
  


—Ellos también necesitan ganarse mi confianza si les permitiré cruzar hacia mis tierras.— Respondió el pelirrojo de manera resuelta. —Si no puedo ir necesito a alguien en quien … ¡Jon! Tu, debes hacerlo tú, confío en ti y en que tienes las tierras del norte como prioridad. 

  
  


—Pero yo soy parte de la guardia no se supone que… — Respondió Jon sorprendido pero no le permitieron terminar. 

  
  


—Es una muy buena idea.— Apoyo Benjen Stark.— Lo hablaré con el Lord Comandante para que te autorice esta misión y de esa forma tanto los señores del norte como la guardia tenemos a alguien supervisando que clase de gente podría atravesar el muro. 

  
  


—Pero aún no he hecho mis votos no soy oficialmente parte de la guardia.— Dijo Jon un poco contradiciendo lo que había dicho antes. 

  
  


—Si y por eso ni siquiera tendrás que mentir diciendo que no lo eres.— Le dijo su tío de forma satisfecha. 

  
  


—Si Jon personalmente confirma que estos…— Dudo un poco el actual Lord de Invernalia. —Gente puede comprometerse a no causar daños en el Reino mis señores serán más fáciles de persuadir, así que con estos términos ¿Llegamos a un acuerdo? 

  
  


Suspirando internamente Hermione miró a Ginny quien valientemente asintió, ella lo haría, pasaría los días con Jon y la posible incomodidad de ser forzados a más tiempo juntos para hacerle ver y por medio de él a los señores del norte que estas personas aunque diferentes eran seres humanos con vidas propias que no podían solo despreciar. 

  
  


—¿Estás seguro Robb?— Cuestionó Jon. —¿Los señores confiaran en mi palabra sobre los sal… pueblo libre?¿La palabra de un bastardo? 

  
  


—Eres un hijo de Eddard Stark, criado por él mismo con los mismos valores que cualquiera de sus hijos.— Defendió Robb a su hermano. —No puedo pensar en nadie más en quien confiaría la seguridad del norte tanto como tu. 

  
  


Jon parecía conmovido por esto como si no esperaba que su hermano lo valorará tanto. 

  
  


—Te doy mi palabra Robb que siempre haré todo lo posible para pagar esa confianza.— Le dijo Jon seriamente pero con una sonrisa agradecida. 

  
  


—Lo sé hermano.— El pelirrojo le sonrió de vuelta y luego se dirigió a ellas.— ¿Así que esto es aceptable para ustedes?

  
  


—No creo que haya problema, ya encontraré una manera para explicar su compañía.— Acordó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

  
  


—Está bien señores ahora que hemos llegado a un acuerdo Ginny y yo tenemos que organizar algunas cosas y vamos a necesitar su presencia como testigos en algún momento de la cena ¿serian tan amables de participar en esto?— Preguntó Hermione sintiéndose un poco culpable con su plan pero hace mucho tiempo había llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma sobre hacer ciertas cosas reprochables con el fin de salvar vidas. 

  
  


—Así lo haremos mi Lady, cuente con nosotros.— Aceptó Robb Stark cuando los otros dos asintieron. 

  
  


—Pero antes hay que darle a Bran y Rickon sus obsequios— Exclamó Ginny recordando los regalos que traían para los pequeños. 

  
  


—Es cierto traemos un regalo muy útil para Bran y un juguete para Rickon ¿nos permiten conocerlos para entregarlos?— Preguntó Hermione. 

  
  


—Con gusto mis señoras muchas gracias por su gesto generoso, mis hermanos han estado afligidos por la situación actual sin duda sus regalos levantarán sus espíritus.— Contestó Robb de forma agradecida. 

  
  


Los dirigió a la habitación de Bran y pidió que trajeran a Rickon a esta también, cuando llegaron despertó al pequeño suavemente. 

  
  


—Bran tenemos visitas sorpresa y nuestras invitadas tienen un regalo para ti.— Le dijo gentilmente al pequeño. 

  
  


El niño vio a quienes estaban en su habitación luciendo extremadamente feliz de reconocer a Jon entre ellos y ver a su tío otra vez, cuando el pelirrojo más pequeño llegó también parecía extatico de ver a su hermano en casa y este parecía compartir el sentimiento. 

  
  


—Chicos nuestras invitadas tienen regalos para ustedes.— Les dijo el pelirrojo mayor a sus hermanitos. —Les presento a Lady Hermione Granger y Lady Ginny Weasley ellas vienen de un lugar lejano y tienen dones con los que nos ayudarán a hacer algunas cosas para preparar las tierras del norte para el invierno. 

  
  


Los niños las miraron con curiosidad y expectativa. 

  
  


—Por eso usan pantalones aunque sean mujeres verdad ¿de donde son las mujeres usan pantalones?—Preguntó curiosamente Bran Stark. 

  
  


—Si de donde somos es común que las mujeres usemos pantalón por que son más cómodos.— Le respondió Ginny.— Aunque a veces también usamos faldas o vestidos. 

  
  


—Arya sería feliz de estar en un lugar así.— Les aseguro Bran pero luego preguntó sobre lo que a un niño le interesa más.— ¿y qué regalo nos trajeron? 

  
  


—¡Si regalos!— Exclamó el pequeño Rickon. 

  
  


—Para Bran será algo que facilitará el traslado por si mismo sin tantas dificultades.— Le dijo Hermione mientras sacaba la silla de ruedas miniaturizada de su bolso de cuentas y la devuelve a su tamaño normal. —Está hechizada para avanzar hacia la dirección que muevas está palanca y tiene encantos para evitar caídas o colisiones, Ginny tiene una idea para instalar soportes en las escaleras con los que podrás subir y bajar en la silla. 

  
  


—¡Por los dioses ustedes son brujas!— Dijo Bran emocionado. —¡Me dieron un regalo mágico! ¿Puedo subir ahora? 

  
  


—Deberías probar que esté cómoda, yo misma la probé y es divertida pero debes sentir que se adapta a ti.— Le dijo Ginny y Jon rápidamente cargó a su hermano para depositarlo en la silla. 

  
  


—Es muy cómoda.— Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a probar las direcciones de la palanca y girar hacia varios lugares. 

  
  


—¡Yo quiero subir!— Les exigió Rickon a sus hermanos mayores. 

  
  


—Oh pero tenemos un regalo diferente para ti.— Le dijo Ginny llamando la atención del pequeño sacando una bolsa reducida para devolver a su tamaño y mostrarle los montones de bloques coloridos para construir.— Estos son muy divertidos porque puedes construir castillos y puentes. 

  
  


Su amiga los sacó en un espacio frente a la chimenea y comenzó a mostrarle al curioso pequeño como hacer torres y puentes para diversión de este, los lobos en la habitación estaban echados cerca de ellos meneando sus colas ligeramente mostrando que estaban contentos. 

  
  


—Gracias mi Lady han hecho a mis sobrinos muy felices.— Le dijo Benjen Stark mirando la escena.— A todos ellos. 

  
  


Hermione vio a lo que se refería cuando noto que Jon y Robb estaban sonriendo junto con sus hermanos probando los obsequios, las sonrisas cambian tanto los rostros formales que primero había conocido sin duda era admirable la seriedad y responsabilidad que demostraban hacia su deber aunque ella entendía muy bien el sentimiento de rehusarte a fallar a quien depende de ti. 

  
  


. 

  
  


Así que sus preparativos para la misión no fueron difíciles porque Lord Tyrion ya había estado bebiendo antes de la cena tal vez feliz de obtener mejores bebidas de lo que la guardia había tenido de las que se quejo tanto, por lo que sus planes se llevarán a cabo sin problemas, a la hora acordada Hermione llegó con Ginny cerca oculta por un hechizo para no ser vista. 

  
  


—Buenas noches mi Lord ¿como ha ido su tarde?— Saludó Hermione. 

  
  


—Solo podía mejorar después de los eventos más temprano pero lo realmente bueno es que ya pronto estaré fuera de la hospitalidad norteña.— Respondió Lord Lannister con tono un tanto amargo y luego ordenó lo que quería comer a la mesera que se acercó a su señal. 

  
  


—Bueno es quizá como dicen que no hay lugar como el hogar.— Dijo Hermione para después ordenar también su comida a la mesera. 

  
  


—Si en mi caso no es tan cierto porque en mi hogar tampoco soy muy bienvenido pero ciertamente hay menos ataques de lobos.— Dijo de forma resignada mientras se servía más vino. 

  
  


—Por lo que me ha dicho al menos su hermano estará feliz de verlo después de tantos meses así que ahí tiene algo que esperar.— Comentó Hermione con tono positivo. 

  
  


La comida llegó y pasaron la cena con una charla ligera como las que compartieron en el camino hablando de varios temas mientras comían hasta terminar sus alimentos, cuando la mesera trajo la otra botella de vino que Lord Tyrion pidió también retiró los platos y se fue. 

  
  


Ese fue el momento en que lanzó un encanto de ilusión para que todos los demás en la posada no vieran nada raro en donde estaban y sacó los cuadernos de cuero, pluma y tinta de su bolsa para mostrarle al hombre.

  
  


—Como le dije por la tarde este obsequio es de parte de Ginny y mío, es un cuaderno con encantos vinculado al otro cuaderno de manera que cualquier cosa que usted escriba se verá en ambos cuadernos al igual que lo que nosotras escribimos será visto en el que usted tiene.— Hermione procedió a hacer una demostración llamando así la atención del hombre lejos de su copa donde Ginny vertió el veritaserum. 

  
  


—Esto ciertamente es increíble, como correspondencia inmediata.— Le dijo asombrado por lo que veía mientras tomaba la copa un momento después y terminaba de dos tragos el contenido. 

  
  


—Esto debería ayudarle a probar ante su hermana y su cuñado… — Habló hasta que pasaron segundos suficientes y Ginny se apareció de inmediato para ir por los Stark. 

  
  


Llegaron un instante después viéndose alarmados por el estado en trance del hombre Lannister y Hermione comenzó el interrogatorio después de todo no tenían mucho tiempo. 

  
  


—¿Has sido responsable de la caída de Bran Stark?

  
  


—No. 

  
  


—¿Sabes o sospechas quienes fue responsable de su caída? 

  
  


—Si. 

  
  


—¿Quién crees que fue culpable de la caída de Bran Stark? 

  
  


—Jaime y Cersei. 

  
  


Ante esta respuesta los hombres Stark enfurecieron pero Ginny no les permitió interrumpir. 

  
  


—¿Por qué crees que Jaime y Cersei son los responsables de la caída de Bran Stark? 

  
  


—Ellos estaban ansiosos porque él muriera. 

  
  


—¿Por qué crees que Jaime y Cersei querían matar a Bran Stark?

  
  


—Él podría haberlos visto follando y no querían que lo mencionara a nadie. 

  
  


La conmoción entre todos los que estaban ahí fue palpable pero Hermione no se detuvo por mucho. 

  
  


—¿Tu hermano y tu hermana cometen incesto? 

  
  


—Si. 

  
  


—¿Desde cuando han tenido tus hermanos una relación incestuosa? 

  
  


—Lo sé desde que yo era un niño. 

  
  


—¿Crees que tus hermanos mataron a Jon Arryn porque descubrió su relación incestuosa?— Preguntó Hermione atando cabos. 

  
  


—Si es muy probable. 

  
  


—¿Cuáles son los planes de tu familia contra Lord Stark? 

  
  


—No lo sé. 

  
  


—¿Qué crees que tu hermana planea hacer con Eddard Stark? 

  
  


—Ella lo va a quitar del medio para que Padre sea mano del Rey. 

  
  


—¿Tienes planes de hacer daño a la familia Stark? 

  
  


—No. 

  
  


—¿Tu familia tiene planes de hacer daño a la familia Stark? 

  
  


—No lo se. 

  
  


—¿Tuviste algo que ver con el intento de asesinato en contra de Bran Stark? 

  
  


—No. 

  
  


—¿Sabes algo del intento de asesinato de Bran Stark? 

  
  


—No. 

  
  


—¿Sabes algo sobre el asesinato de Jon Arryn? 

  
  


—No. 

  
  


—¿Por qué crees que Jaime y Cersei mataron a Jon Arryn? 

  
  


—El podría haber descubierto que los hijos de Cersei son de Jaime. 

  
  


Nuevamente la conmoción invadió a los presentes, lo que estaba descubriendo era muy serio, debía darse prisa por que su tiempo se acababa. 

  
  


—¿Por qué crees que los hijos de Cersei son de Jaime? 

  
  


—Ninguno se parece a Robert y Cersei lo odia tanto que se vengaria de esa forma. 

  
  


—¿Has tenido algo que ver en los crímenes que tú familia comete? 

  
  


—No. 

  
  


Hermione aprovechó su tiempo haciendo mas preguntas sobre lo que su familia planeaba hacer o conspiraciones en las que estuviera involucrado pero Tyrion Lannister no era culpable de nada más que sospechar algunos de los terribles actos de su familia. 

  
  


Cuando el momento llegaba a su fin Hermione le hizo la señal a Ginny para que se fuera con los Stark que parecían muy impactados por lo que habían descubierto y cuando desaparecieron ella reviso que todo estuviera en orden tal y como estaba antes para después finalizar con el detalle más importante de todo este plan. 

  
  


—Obliviate.— Borró cuidadosamente de su mente los últimos minutos hasta donde estaba cuando el veritaserum hizo efecto y comenzó con su espectáculo final mientras se deshacía del encanto de camuflaje. 

  
  


—Esto debería ayudarle a probar ante su hermana y su cuñado que lo que usted dice sobre nosotras y la amenaza de los caminantes es verdad.— Recito nuevamente sus palabras cuando comenzó a volver en sí. 

  
  


—Perdóneme mi Lady creo que me perdí un poco con la impresión de un regalo tan maravilloso.— Le dijo un poco desconcertado. 

  
  


—Oh no se preocupe mi Lord solo le decía que puede utilizar este obsequio como prueba de que nosotras somos tan reales como los caminantes blancos para que su cuñado crea en sus palabras y mande hombres para defender al Reino.— Explicó Hermione con la culpa royendo un poco pues este hombre no era responsable de nada más que saber algunas cosas de su familia y ella había forzado la verdad de él. 

  
  


—Tiene razón mi Lady esto podría ser muy útil en mis esfuerzos.— Asintió recomponiendose para retomar la conversación. 

  
  


Hablaron un poco sobre cómo funcionaban los cuadernos y algunas formas más de comunicación mágica, poco después Hermione decidió que era momento de despedirse. 

  
  


—Bueno Lord Tyrion es hora de que me retire, ha sido un gusto conocerlo y espero seguir en contacto con usted si tiene a bien responder mis notas.— Le dijo Hermione mientras se preparaba para salir dejando dos monedas por su comida. 

  
  


—El placer ha sido mío mi Lady y tenga por seguro que no se librará de este corresponsal, es difícil encontrar mentes agudas como la suya para tener conversaciones que aporten algo interesante entre todas la banalidades a las que me veo sometido en la corte.— Acordó de forma amable. 

  
  


—Seguramente habrá algo rescatablele entre los señores nobles pero de igual modo aprecio los debates con personas inteligentes como usted mi Lord aunque sea un tanto cínica la forma en que ve el mundo.— Reconoció Hermione. 

  
  


—Aceptar la más cruda verdad y sacar lo que uno pueda de su situación es lo único que me ha llevado hasta aquí mi Lady.— Defendió su punto de vista de la vida. 

  
  


—Uno puede aceptar lo que otros esperan que haga con su vida y hacerlo, dándoles la razón de esa forma o uno puede luchar por hacer más que lo que el resto del mundo cree que debería hacer, mostrando a todos que lo que creían estaba equivocado y que siempre estuvo destinado a ser mejor de lo que pensaban.— Aconsejo Hermione pues creía que este hombre podía hacer más bien de lo que él mismo suponía.— Me da la impresión de que usted tiene lo que se necesita para ser del segundo grupo pero le falta la esperanza de que puede lograrlo. 

  
  


—Es por eso que la voy extrañar mi Lady una mente inteligente con el idealismo y la fuerza para defender sus convicciones, casi puedo creer que un enano como yo puede cambiar la forma en que el mundo ve las cosas.— Le dijo se forma autocrítica y desechando la idea. 

  
  


—Nunca sabremos si no lo intenta.— Respondió esperando que él tomará el reto.— De todas formas como en todo solo el tiempo lo dirá y por ahora espero que tenga un buen viaje. 

  
  


—Gracias mi Lady espero que algún día usted y su amiga me honren con su presencia nuevamente pero hasta entonces estaremos en contacto. 

  
  


De esa forma Hermione salió y se apareció en el solar de Lord Stark donde el caos al parecer no había terminado pues los hombres hablaban con expresiones de disgusto las palabras asesinos, incesto, usurpación y guerra se repetían varias veces, vio a Ginny saludarla desde una silla solo mirando como si se tratara de un espectáculo y sacudiendo la cabeza intervino. 

  
  


—Señores— Atrajo su atención con un poco de sonorus y después procedió.— Esperaba que estuvieran planeando ya la forma de advertir a Lord Stark, él debería saber de esta información cuanto antes de forma segura ya que definitivamente hará que el Rey haga algo así que ¿podríamos juzgar después y planear ahora por favor?

  
  


—Perdone mi Lady pero es un tema muy serio que pondrá el Reino al borde de la guerra no podemos tomarlo a la ligera.— Dijo Benjen Stark. 

  
  


—Deben dejar de pensar en guerra.— Dijo Ginny exasperada.— ¿Cuántas vidas se perderán? Hay que pensar en eso y buscar una solución distinta. 

  
  


—Ginny tiene razón debemos contactar con Lord Stark y planear cuidadosamente neutralizar a los que conviertan este asunto en un baño de sangre.— Les dijo Hermione mientras pensaba la manera en que podrían hacer eso.— Todavía creo que la amenaza más urgente son los caminantes por lo que enviar a alguien de confianza con una carta que explique la situación y un traslador para traer a Lord Stark aquí y luego llevarnos a nosotros allá será la mejor manera de comenzar ¿Qué opinan? 

  
  


—Concuerdo con usted mi Lady, creo que mi padre debe saber esto cuanto antes y preparar al Norte en espera de lo que pueda ocurrir solo podrá beneficiarnos.— Aceptó Robb Stark. 

  
  


—Yoren se dirige hacia desembarco del Rey por la mañana él podría entregar una carta de forma segura a mi hermano.— Aportó Benjen.

  
  


El joven Lord a cargo de Invernalia aceptó esta propuesta y comenzó a redactar sobre todos los asuntos que habían tratado hoy es decir la advertencia muy seria sobre los otros, los preparativos que va a impulsar en el norte, su acuerdo con ellas mencionando los beneficios y el costo de este, la información que habían obtenido de Tyrion Lannister y sus planes de encontrarse con él para discutir cómo manejar dicha información sin provocar una guerra. 

  
  


Era una carta bastante extensa pero toda la información era relevante así que esperaron a que estuviera terminada y Hermione encantó la misiva para que solo la persona llamada Eddard Stark pudiera leerla. 

  
  


Hecho esto todos se retiraron a descansar ya que esperaban hablar con Yoren temprano sobre la importante misión que pondrían en sus manos. 

  
  


. 

  
  


A la mañana siguiente desayunaron en compañía de los hombres de la guardia entre ellos Yoren a quien Benjen pidió un momento de su tiempo antes de su partida para hablar en el solar lo que esté aceptó, fue un desayuno agradable debido a la charla y la risa de los niños con los lobos huargos de estos bajo sus pies como simples cachorros, Jon estaba entre sus hermanos pequeños hablando muy contento con ellos mientras Robb Stark conversaba de forma seria con dos de sus hombres Hermione se dio cuenta que Theon Greyjoy no estaba presente y era probable que su ausencia tuviera que ver con un pequeño incidente que Ginny mencionó. 

  
  


Hermione había conocido a Greyjoy formalmente poco después de dar los obsequios a los niños y fue lo suficientemente amable quizá por saber que era una bruja en una misión para el norte, pero al parecer no sabía nada sobre Ginny cuando la encontró con Jon quien le mostraba el bosque de dioses así como el árbol corazón y fue según las palabras de su amiga lo suficientemente desagradable como para merecer un colovaria para volver su pelo rosa con azul por un día. 

  
  


Al terminar el desayuno se dirigieron al solar de Lord Stark donde entregaron la carta a Yoren con instrucciones muy serias de que era urgente y altamente confidencial además de una estatuilla de lobo que era el traslador el cual le indicaron cómo funcionaba y cuya contraseña proporcionaron en caso de emergencia, Yoren les aseguro que lo entregaría a Lord Stark y se despidió de todos para continuar su viaje. 

  
  


Cuando Yoren se fue los demás también se pusieron en marcha así que Ginny, Benjen y Jon regresaron al castillo negro para actualizar sobre los nuevos planes e información al Lord Comandante y Hermione traería de vuelta a Benjen al día siguiente pues él sería su guía en el recorrido por las fortalezas de los señores norteños para comenzar los preparativos y fungirá también como representante de la guardia de la noche para advertir el serio peligro que era el regreso de los otros. . 

  
  


Más tarde ese día Hermione estaba con Robb Stark estudiando un mapa marcando el camino que haría hacia el sur pasando por varias fortalezas hasta llegar a los Reed a quienes siempre tuvo la intención de visitar por sus conexiones a los niños del bosque, el plan era que ella y Benjen viajarán rápidamente en el trineo hasta cada una de ellas y estando ahí aparecería a Robb, Maestre Luwin y Hallis Mollen de modo que todos traten con el Lord de cada fortaleza con el joven Lord de Invernalia convocando la preparación de sus fuerzas y proponiendo la ayuda mágica de sus aliadas a cambio de su aprobación para que el pueblo libre habite en las zonas del regalo. 

  
  


—Creo mi Lord que con esta lista podemos comenzar.— Dijo Hermione mientras arreglaba algunos pergaminos, su habilidad para organizar con esquemas de colores será muy útil para planear los trabajos que debían hacerse en cada lugar. 

  
  


—Me parece un comienzo excelente mi Lady y sin duda con planes tan bien elaborados no podemos fallar.— Contestó con determinación en su tono al parecer tan decidido como ella a que todo esto funcione,habían recibido un poco de ayuda del Maestre más temprano pero tuvo que ir atender sus otros deberes al llegar el mediodía. 

  
  


—Tenga por seguro que nuestro trabajo valdrá la pena.— Ánimo Hermione al joven Lord de Invernalia que debía estar tan cansado como ella después de toda la mañana y parte de la tarde trazando dichos planes.— Agradezco su dedicación a esto mi Lord tiendo a ser un poco minuciosa en cuanto a investigación y planificación por lo que lamento si he absorbido mucho de su tiempo. 

  
  


—De ninguna manera mi Lady al contrario estoy muy agradecido por la dedicación que presta al trabajo en beneficio de mi gente.— Le dijo con la sinceridad desbordando su voz.— No creo que por mi cuenta pudiera hacer tanto por ellos como haré con su ayuda. 

  
  


—No debe menospreciar el esfuerzo que hace y la responsabilidad que ha tomado, en mi mundo a nuestra edad no se cree que podamos con obligaciones de esta magnitud y sin embargo usted así como su hermano toman seriamente su deber con su gente por lo que son afortunados de tenerlos.— Respondió para elevar su confianza pues sospechaba lo angustioso que puede ser una carga tan pesada. 

  
  


Robb Stark parecía agradecido por su confianza en él y por un momento Hermione se preguntó cómo es que siempre termina reconfortando pelirrojos cuando dudan de sí mismos. 

  
  


—Gracias mi Lady solo espero poder estar a la altura de esa confianza.— Le contestó y procedió a ofrecerle su brazo.— Si me permite la acompañaré al comedor donde la comida ha de estar sirviéndose y no sería un buen anfitrión si no me aseguro de que se presente oportunamente al comedor.

  
  


—Por supuesto mi Lord, indique el camino.— Comentó mientras tomaba su brazo. 

  
  


—Con los temas que tratamos anteriormente no tuve la oportunidad de pedir su autorización para explorar Invernalia.— Dijo Hermione cuando caminaban hacia el comedor. —Necesito investigar su historia y sus cimientos porque tengo la teoría de que el fundador de su casa era un mago de nuestro mundo que fue traído aquí tal vez de la misma manera en que Ginny y yo lo fuimos. 

  
  


—Eso es muy interesante mi Lady siéntase libre de estudiar lo que necesite para su investigación.— Aprobó con entusiasmo Robb Stark.— Sería increíble descubrir que tenemos ancestros mágicos de otro mundo. 

  
  


—En realidad sospecho de varios personajes como magos de mi tierra por lo que se cuenta de la edad de los héroes como Garth Manoverde o el Rey gris que según las historias hacían cosas fuera de lo normal pero en el caso de Brandon el constructor sus obras pueden ser analizadas y la magia del muro es similar a la nuestra.— Respondió Hermione con emoción.— No detectó defensas mágicas en Invernalia pero puede ser por muchos factores que espero descubrir. 

  
  


—La vieja Tata nos ha contado muchas historias sobre la magia y los Stark pero creíamos que sólo eran leyendas e historias de terror hasta ahora que ustedes llegaron.— Comentó el pelirrojo con gravedad. —Su presencia y su magia mi Lady solo pueden ser buenas noticias ahora que los otros resultaron ser reales también. 

  
  


—Eso espero mi Lord, que nuestro trabajo aquí ayude a mantener a la gente segura.— Concluyó cuando llegaron a las puertas del comedor. 

  
  


Hermione sabía que esto no sería fácil por lo que ella y Ginny eran afortunadas de que había personas con las que podían contar, que no todas serían como el Maestre Aemon le había dicho y que los Stark,Lord Mormont, Maestre Aemon, sus amigos de la guardia de la noche y la gente libre no las dejarían hacer esto solas, no se sentía tan perdida cuando pensaba de esta manera. 

  
  



	7. Capítulo 6 GINNY III

Capítulo 6

  
  


GINNY III

  
  


Así que era posible para Jon llegar a nuevos niveles de incomodidad pensó Ginny mientras lo veía acercarse torpemente junto con Ghost en el patio donde acordaron encontrarse, traía con él únicamente una bolsa con el equipaje necesario para un solo dia tal como ella le había pedido, se marchaban hoy temprano y volverían mañana después del anochecer por lo que sería su huésped en la habitación extra de su tienda. 

  
  


—Buen día Jon ¿estás listo?.— Preguntó en tono amigable por qué ella haría de esto una situación más ligera o dejaría de llamarse Weasley. 

  
  


—Buen día, yo espero que si.— Le dijo como si tratara de convencerse así mismo, se veía tan bien como siempre aunque ahora estaba vestido con prendas oscuras en tonos grises y cafés.— Traigo conmigo sólo lo básico, la ropa en colores para no despertar sospechas. 

  
  


—Perfecto, tendremos lo necesario en la tienda no te preocupes.— Lo animó para que se relajara un poco.— Esperemos que la aparición no moleste demasiado a Ghost para que sea más fácil llevarlo con nosotros sino tendría que hacerlo dormir cada vez que tengamos que aparecer o algo así. 

  
  


Jon se sentía muy incómodo dejando a Ghost atrás por lo que ella sugirió llevarlo con ellos pero quedaba por resolver como exactamente lo harían, esperaba que no hubiera problemas con esta primera aparición ya que eso lo resolvería. 

  
  


Lord Mormont había decidido que era una excelente idea que Jon supervisará los viajes de Ginny con la gente libre cada dos días y aprobó también la idea de Benjen de que nuevamente Jon junto con algún otro recluta fueran su guardia para cuando esté trabajando en arreglar las demás fortalezas pues él no creía que fuera seguro que estuviera sola y distraída con el trabajo en estos sitios sin alguien que vea su espalda. 

  
  


Esto podría ser una prueba más de que a los dioses les gusta divertirse a costa de ella pero la broma es para ellos porque está decidida a encontrar el lado positivo a todo lo que quieran lanzar en su camino así que solo disfrutaría la compañía de un amigo que si bien le gustaba más de lo que debería eso no cambia que se llevaran muy bien y era una de sus personas de confianza en este lugar, de manera que esto no sería necesariamente difícil, al menos no por su lado. 

  
  


—Bien toma mi brazo derecho y voy a sujetar a Ghost con el izquierdo.— Le dijo mientras se preparaba y Ghost se sentó y quedó quieto a la orden de Jon. 

  
  


Con un momento de concentración visualizó su destino y los trasladó a todos sin mayor problema que las molestias típicas de este modo de viajar, llegaron a las afueras del enorme campamento con un valiente lobo huargo que solo se sacudió para recuperarse y comenzó a olisquear su nueva ubicación a lo que Ginny lo felicito por ser un muy buen chico. 

  
  


—No creo que me acostumbre a esto pronto.— Le dijo el pelinegro después de equilibrarse para observar el campamento frente a ellos.— Por los dioses son demasiados, no pensé que pudiera haber tanta gente de este lado del muro. 

  
  


—Lo sé, es por eso que estamos tan preocupadas, todas estas personas corren peligro.— Le respondió con sinceridad.— Ven, debemos encontrar a los guardias y presentarte a Mance así como algunos de los amigos que tengo por aquí. 

  
  


Ginny lo guió hasta encontrarse con dos jinetes en el perímetro del campamento que los llevaron hasta la tienda de su Rey, Ghost tuvo que quedarse fuera de la tienda pero era un buen lobo obediente y solo se sentó a esperar por ellos. 

  
  


—Buenos días altezas.— Saludo Ginny cuando entro a la tienda donde esta vez solo estaban Mance y Dalla.— Vine a saludar e informarles de mi llegada así como presentarles a mi amigo Jon que se ofreció para acompañarme si no ven inconveniente. 

  
  


—Vaya esto es una gran sorpresa ¿Que trae al Snow de Invernalia hasta aquí?— Preguntó Mance en tono sospechoso mirando a Jon que al igual que Ginny se veía sorprendido de que este hombre supiera quien era. 

  
  


—Saludos su Gracia.— Dijo Jon formalmente y respondió con la historia que tenían preparada. —He ofrecido mi espada para proteger a Lady Hermione y Lady Ginny después de que ellas salvarán la vida de mi tío, las ayudaré en su misión en contra de los otros para proteger el Norte. 

  
  


Cómo bien decía Hermione nada como la verdad para mantener una historia creíble y de esa forma no olvidas ningún detalle. 

  
  


—Esto me hace pensar que sus tratos con los señores del norte deben ser bien vistos, para que un hijo de Lord Stark aunque sea un hijo bastardo sea puesto como protector.— Le dijo Mance de forma calculadora. 

  
  


—Así es.— Respondió Ginny simplemente, no veía motivo para que esto molestara a Mance. — Nuestra intención es que todas las personas del Norte sepan y se preparen para enfrentar a los caminantes por lo que Hermione ayudará a Lord Robb Stark con eso y Jon me apoyara a mi con nuestra misión aquí, además de que tiene curiosidad de conocer más del pueblo libre después de lo que he compartido con él sobre ustedes.— Explicó Ginny sin pensar en ninguna razón por la que Mance debería oponerse a la presencia de Jon.

  
  


—No creo que haya inconvenientes si te comprometes a no causar ningún problema entre mi gente Jon Snow.— Deliberó Mance aún de forma pensativa. 

  
  


—No causaré ningún problema a menos que sea en defensa propia o en la defensa de Lady Ginny su Gracia.— Respondió Jon firmemente.— Si no es impertinencia podría preguntar cómo es que sabe quien soy, no recuerdo habernos conocido antes. 

  
  


Era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Ginny también y Mance les respondió mientras Dalla les ofreció algo de comer y beber como dictan las tradiciones del anfitrión, contó la historia de cómo se infiltró con él séquito del Rey de Poniente y entró en Invernalia como un juglar más entre tantos hace unos meses de forma que conocía a toda la familia de Jon, Mance también le recordó a Jon de una vez anterior en que él visitó Invernalia cuando todavía pertenecía a la guardia y tanto Jon como Robb eran niños, el ahora Rey más allá del muro los descubrió arreglando una broma con nieve para los guardias pero no los delató y les permitió llevarla a cabo con éxito lo que hizo que Ginny se divirtiera imaginando un pequeño y travieso Jon. 

  
  


El relato llevó a Jon a preguntar por qué Mance dejó la guardia lo que le pareció a Ginny muy sensato ya que el mismo Jon estaba por comprometerse en esa vida y sería mejor conocer más antes de tomar una decisión tan definitiva. 

  
  


Mance relató cómo fue que una vez resultó herido por una bestia y posteriormente sanado por una buena mujer del pueblo libre que le dio un poco de seda roja que era un tesoro para ella con la que arreglaría su capa tal y como la usaba ahora pero en la guardia no le permitirían usar algo que no estuviera en color negro sin importar el valor que tuviera para él y Mance no quiso renunciar a esto por lo que se fue con el deseo de un poco de libertad pues quería poder decidir en algo sobre sí mismo lo cual Ginny entendió completamente siendo ella un espíritu libre también. 

  
  


Pensó que era bueno que Jon escuchara esto antes de tomar su decisión pero no pudo hablar de eso en este momento por lo que dirigió la conversación a otro lado preguntando cómo había conocido a Dalla entre todas su aventuras. 

  
  


Fue una historia bastante simple donde a Mance le gustó Dalla y como a ella le gustó él se dejó secuestrar sin dar toda la batalla que podría haber dado siendo una mujer del acero, según Mance ella podría haberlo vencido y si hubiera alertado a Val sin duda podría no haber vivido para contarlo, este relato era romántico y divertido pero dejó a Jon visiblemente confundido y Ginny estuvo a punto de explicar cuando Tormund entró ruidosamente en la tienda. 

  
  


—¡Bruja has vuelto!— Gritó con alegría cuando la vio.— Les dije que no tardarías en aparecer para hacer más de tus trucos ¿Y quien es este?

  
  


—Que tal Tormund.— Saludo Ginny. —Te presento a Jon, lo traje conmigo para que conociera al pueblo libre cuando él insistió en ser como un guardia para mi o algo así. 

  
  


—Como si necesitarás que te protejan.— Bufo Tormund. —Ese tipo al que embrujaste hace días por querer secuestrarte todavía no se recupera de los forúnculos que le diste, ya hasta le quito el apodo a Forúnculo que se llamaba así por el forúnculo que tenía en el trasero pero como este otro tipo tiene en todo el cuerpo le queda mejor. 

  
  


—Bueno quizá la próxima vez que una chica le diga que no está interesada lo entienda y no piense en intentarlo de todas formas.— Le respondió Ginny divertida. 

  
  


—Tormund el chico aquí es el hijo de Lord Stark, te pido que los acompañes para que te asegures que no haya problemas con nadie ¿esta claro? .— Le dijo Mance a lo que Tormund asintió y Ginny pensó que más bien era para tener un ojo sobre Jon. 

  
  


Después de esto se despidieron cortésmente de Mance y Dalla, decidió que comenzaría con un tour por el campamento para Jon, Ginny había planeado para esta visita utilizar la madera de los árboles alrededor para hacer carruajes pequeños con encantamientos de extensión por dentro de manera que hasta seis personas puedan dormir así como viajar dentro y ser llevado por solo un caballo en caso de que como era su plan tuvieran que moverse. 

  
  


Cuando salieron Ghost se levantó alegremente para seguirlos y Ginny le hizo mimos como siempre, Tormund preguntó qué pasaba con el lobo y Jon compartió su historia de cómo él y sus hermanos habían rescatado a la camada a la que pertenecía Ghost para criarlos desde entonces por lo que se volvieron compañeros inseparables de él y cada uno de sus hermanos. 

  
  


Señaló a Jon con la ayuda de Tormund los diferentes grupos de la gente libre, había tantos tan distintos con costumbres muy interesantes, muchos hablaban un idioma diferente, Jarl la llamó lengua antigua de la cual ella ya había usado el hechizo para poder hablarlo y ahora lo uso en Jon también para que pueda comunicarse con todos. 

  
  


Caminaron un largo tramo del campamento viendo y conociendo un poco de las diferentes personas que lo habitaban, con Ghost siguiendo sus pasos tan silencioso como siempre. Había entre ellos pobladores de la Costa Helada que tenían trineos hechos de huesos de animales y tirados por perros les decían la gente morsa, los habitantes de las cuevas que pintaban sus caras de azul con verde, los llamados hombres Pies de Cuerno que caminaban descalzos sobre el suelo helado por lo que las plantas de sus pies eran duras como suelas de zapato y también había muchos pobladores de las aldeas en el bosque encantado que ahora estaban abandonadas.

  
  


—Este lugar es bastante caótico, no hay nadie que imponga orden, todos parecen hacer lo que quieren.— Murmuró Jon solo a ella mientras seguían avanzando y era cierto, aunque su definición de caótico era más amplia que la de la mayoría gracias a ser un miembro de la familia Weasley hasta sus estándares eran rebasados por aquí donde se podía ver muy seguido discusiones, robos, peleas por esos robos y por los inevitables secuestros de las mujeres solteras así como las ubicaciones de las tiendas en el campamento, etc, etc. 

  
  


—En realidad con muchos ese es el caso, hay algunos jefes de tribus y líderes pero incluso ellos solo los dirigen en cierta forma por que las personas pueden decidir cambiar de líder o grupo cuando quieran con muy pocas excepciones como los Thennitas que prácticamente veneran a su Magnar.— Le dijo sin poder ocultar su disgusto por esta veneración. 

  
  


No le gustaba para nada como la gente de Styr lo trataba porque le recordaba como los mortifagos se sometían ante Voldemort como si se tratara de una deidad todopoderosa, el desenfreno tenía como habían visto su lado negativo pero el otro extremo en la represión también era malo.

  
  


Y hablando de disgusto había que mostrar también aquellos que le ponían los pelos de punta por ejemplo Harma que era una mujer brutal y cruel con las personas pero aún más con los animales en especial los perros por lo que ya en una ocasión tuvo un altercado con ella y su hermano Halleck, luego estaban los clanes de los ríos que resultaron ser caníbales por lo que no hacía falta decir más ya que incluso la demás gente del pueblo libre los consideraba salvajes.

  
  


Varamyr que era hosco y espeluznante seguido siempre por sus animales el cual miró a Jon y Ghost de una manera que no le gustó nada y Casaca de matraca que no estaba aquí pero Ginny le habló de él a Jon ya que era mejor mostrar todo el panorama de una vez con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. 

  
  


El recorrido que hicieron duró más de lo esperado sólo cubriendo menos de la mitad del campamento y regresaron cuando anochecía a la zona cercana a la tienda de Mance donde les indicaron que podían acampar, Tormund fue un guía sorprendentemente bueno incluso cuando su lenguaje grosero hacía que Jon se molestara continuamente porque no creía que Ginny debería escuchar tales cosas lo que ella le agradeció pero le pidió que no se preocupara ya que Tormund no lo hacía con intención de ofender y era solo su forma de hablar. 

  
  


Ginny instaló su tienda con un movimiento de varita y se dirigió junto con Jon a una fogata donde sus amigos estaban comenzando a cenar Tormund presentó a sus hijos Toregg, Dryn y Munda así como Val y Jarl para después invitarlos a unirse a ellos ofreciendo un plato de comida para cada uno. 

  
  


Cenaron con una conversación alegre mientras oscurecía por completo y las estrellas aparecían, ella había estudiado un poco de astronomía en su mundo sólo lo básico y en este mundo no le serviría de nada ya que era muy diferente así que esa noche al terminar la cena se entretuvo a una distancia de la fogata preguntando sobre estas a Jon, Tormund, Val y Jarl, en el cielo despejado, quienes señalaron las más importantes para la orientación y Jon explicando cómo las conocen por nombres distintos en Poniente, fue divertido buscar una forma diferente a una misma constelación. 

  
  


Después de eso se retiraron a descansar con Jon siguiendo incómodamente a Ginny dentro de la carpa e impresionarse de ver el interior tan amplio ya que él nunca había estado en su habitación y mucho menos entrado a su tienda. 

  
  


—La habitación de la izquierda será para ti, ese es el baño, la cocina está ahí y puedes tomar lo que gustes de la alacena, este espacio es la sala de estar que se junta con el comedor y eso es todo, como ves por eso no necesitas traer más equipaje.— Le dijo mientras Ghost comenzaba a olisquear el lugar sin ningún inconveniente. 

  
  


—La magia es increíble.— Le respondió Jon con una pequeña sonrisa.— Viajar de esta forma es sin duda mucho más cómodo. 

  
  


—Sin duda una ventaja.— Le dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a preparar un poco de té y le indico con un gesto a Jon que tomara asiento en el sofá lo que él hizo.—¿Y qué opinas hasta ahora? ¿Era algo como esperabas? 

  
  


—Ya sabía por ti que eran un gran número, pero verlos es diferente y puedo considerar que la mayoría de ellos no parecen tan peligrosos o malvados.— Contestó de forma pensativa. —Hay muchos niños con sus madres y otros demasiado jóvenes para pelear aún, por ellos sin duda vale la pena lo que haces. 

  
  


—Es bueno que te des la oportunidad de ver a estas personas más allá de los prejuicios, presentía que una vez que los conocieras no verías todo tan blanco o negro.— Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa ya que Jon no la decepcionó con la bondad que había notado que él poseía. 

  
  


Llevó una taza de té en cada mano y le entregó una a Jon quien le agradeció y ella fue enseguida a sentarse en la silla acolchada frente al sofá, Ghost inmediatamente se echó a lado de ella para que acariciara su cabeza. 

  
  


—Tienen suerte por su llegada creo que sin su ayuda no habrían tenido mucha oportunidad, sus armas son rudimentarias vi muy poco acero entre ellas.— Le dijo con seriedad y la sorprendió porque ella no había tomado en cuenta sus armas ya que el plan era que no tuvieran que usarlas. 

  
  


—Recuerda lo que dijo tu tío, el acero se rompe bajo las armas de lo caminantes, Hermione descubrió que los niños del bosque le daban a la guardia armas de vidriagón hay unos pocos aquí que tienen armas de ese material, solo necesitamos encontrar dónde obtener más para armar a la guardia, el pueblo libre no debería necesitarlas si nuestros planes salen bien.— Le respondió con optimismo ya que esperaba que este fuera el resultado. 

  
  


—Entonces todos somos afortunados por su llegada.— Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. —No creo que las cosas marcharán tan bien sin su ayuda, no tendríamos siquiera noticias sobre los otros si ustedes no hubieran aparecido cuando lo hicieron. 

  
  


—Podría ser, Hermione cree que tu antepasado Bran el constructor era un mago de nuestro mundo que con su magia fue capaz de ayudar a vencer a los otros y crear el muro como defensa del Reino.— Le confesó a Jon cuando de pronto recordó una conversación parecida. —El Maestre Aemon piensa que es por eso que llegamos aquí, para enfrentar la amenaza que se levanta nuevamente y me da miedo que sea verdad porque no creo que pueda llevar una responsabilidad tan grande.—Ginny terminó admitiendo con un nudo en la garganta.

  
  


—Creo que sí resulta cierto lo que el Maestre Aemon piensa, nos han traído la clase de héroe que necesitamos.— Respondió Jon con tanta seguridad en su voz que su corazón saltó en su pecho. —Lady Hermione es muy inteligente y nunca conocí a alguien como tú tan valiente y generosa, llegaron aquí y lo primero que hicieron fue ayudar a alguien en problemas, ni siquiera ha sido una opción para ti solo irte y buscar tu camino a casa, si esta será la nueva edad de los héroes creo que eres perfecta como uno de ellos. 

  
  


El corazón de Ginny latía tan rápido por las palabras de Jon y la forma en que la miraba como si no pudiera creer que ella es real, luego rápidamente desvió la mirada y ella también apartó la suya rascando detrás de las orejas de Ghost como para alejar la atención del momento extrañamente intenso. 

  
  


—Gracias por tu confianza en nosotras.— Pronunció en cuanto estuvo segura de que su voz saldría normal para tratar de animar nuevamente la conversación y hacerla un poco más ligera. —Y también por tu ayuda con nuestros planes extraños que molestan a todos pero que aún así los hacemos aceptar por su propio bien. 

  
  


—Y nuevamente demuestras tu valía mi Lady, somos nosotros quienes estaremos en deuda por su determinación a salvar nuestras vidas aún a costa de nuestra terquedad.— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos y aumentó el ritmo de su corazón ya desbocado. 

  
  


—No podríamos hacer nada de esto sin la ayuda de otras personas que se arriesgaron a confiar en nosotras como tú Jon, cuando ganemos será por los sacrificios que todos hagamos.— Y no pudo evitar agregar con una risita.— Como en tu caso al pasar por alto el comportamiento impropio de la gente libre y hacer amistad con algunos de ellos. 

  
  


Con esa nota agradable dio por terminado su día, deseándole buenas noches a Jon se retiró a dormir pensando egoístamente que le encantaba que Jon tuviera que verse involucrado en esto y ya no pudiera evitarla, ella había extrañado los momentos en que podían hablar de todo y no sólo de espadas. 

  
  


. 

  
  


A la mañana siguiente su alarma mágica sonó muy temprano y como todas sus mañanas trato de aferrarse al sueño pero recordó a su huésped y se levantó de un salto para de forma cautelosa revisar que este no estuviera levantado ya y corrió a la ducha con todo lo que necesitaba para ponerse presentable, usualmente no hacía mucho por su apariencia pero pensó que alojar al chico que te gusta hace que te preocupes un poco más sobre tu aspecto cuando acabas de despertar. 

  
  


Después de romper su récord de velocidad en prepararse para el día se dirigió a la cocina donde poco después vio a Jon salir de la otra habitación y le dio los buenos días en su camino al baño, no era justo que pareciera tan guapo cuando acababa de levantarse pensó en parte envidiosa y en parte fascinada. 

  
  


El desayuno estaría conformado de pancakes con la receta de su madre los cuales Jon insistió en ayudar cuando se unió a ella en la cocina y fue muy divertido porque Jon nunca había cocinado así que las forma en que estos resultaron eran imperfectas pero aún así deliciosos y terminó calificando sus esfuerzos como decentes al menos cinco puntos más arriba de lo que Hermione podría hacer. 

  
  


Después del desayuno buscaron a Tormund quién los acompañará nuevamente ese día y éste los saludó alegremente cuando los vio para después caminar con ellos hasta llegar al lugar de donde sacarían los árboles para los carruajes y Ginny comenzó a trabajar con la charla de fondo de Jon y Tormund quienes se llevaban mejor ahora que aparentemente Jon había decidido pasar por alto la vulgaridad de Tormund. 

  
  


Por la tarde cuando terminó de ensamblar al menos cuarenta carruajes se acercó hacia ellos para tomar un poco de agua y descansar un momento. 

  
  


—Se supone que ya no hay gigantes.— Dijo Jon de forma incrédula. 

  
  


—Si que los hay y todavía cientos de ellos.— Respondió Tormund como si no pudiera creer la ignorancia de Jon.— ¿De dónde crees que viene mi título? No puedes matar gigantes si no existen, después te llevaré a verlos con tus propios ojos. 

  
  


— De hecho hay muchos gigantes por aquí, cuando los vi fue alucinante ver tantos reunidos, de dónde vengo también hay aunque más grandes y diferentes.— Les dijo Ginny uniéndose a la conversación. —Lo que no había visto nunca era un mamut y son impresionantes aunque hubiera preferido nunca llegar a oler uno. 

  
  


—Los propios gigantes huelen peor.— Dijo Tormund riendo. 

  
  


El tema de la higiene en este lugar siempre era un punto doloroso para ella porque el pueblo libre no tenía mucha idea de ello, la mayoría incluso mujeres desprendían olores terribles y en las condiciones en que vivían ni siquiera podía culparlos pensó añadiendo una nota mental de crear casas de baño en las zonas que habiten cuando crucen el muro. 

  
  


—He querido preguntar.— Dijo Jon redirigiendo la conversación que había derivado a cuáles tribus olían peor. —¿Por qué Mance Rayder habló ayer de secuestrar a su esposa? ¿Acaso la familia de ella se oponía a su unión? 

  
  


—No, esa es más bien como su costumbre para casarse.— Le contestó Ginny.— Se supone que si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarte a alguien será tuyo. 

  
  


—De eso se trató cuando hechizaste al tipo del que Tormund habló.— Jon dedujo pareciendo un poco horrorizado . —El esperaba que te convirtieras en su esposa si te podía llevar por la fuerza. 

  
  


—Desde que la bruja apareció han sido como siete idiotas que han intentado secuestrarla.— Informó Tormund tan hablador como siempre, Merlín él podría ser peor que Lavender en cuanto a chismes. —No tenían ni una oportunidad pero quién iba a saber que la bruja quería seguir los pasos de Bael y secuestrar un lobo de Invernalia. 

  
  


—¿Que?¡No, espera!— Respondió Ginny cuando captó sus palabras. —¡Yo no lo secuestre! El quiso venir conmigo. 

  
  


—Por supuesto que si eres una bruja bonita y poderosa que además está besada por el fuego y eso es de muy buena suerte.— Contestó Tormund como dando a entender que ni Jon sería tan idiota para dejar una oportunidad así. 

  
  


—No de esa forma, él sólo viene conmigo porque quería conocer al pueblo libre.— Le dijo Ginny muy firme y claro para evitar malentendidos. —No secuestré a nadie, de dónde vengo no se tiene esa costumbre por lo que si alguna vez quiero salir con alguien será voluntariamente sin ningún secuestro involucrado. 

  
  


—Entonces comparten una tienda sin secuestrar ni nada.— Reflexiono Tormund pensativamente. —Creo que me gustan tus costumbres bruja son sencillas aunque no tan divertido, ¿pero como sabes si el arrodillado es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte o a sus hijos?

  
  


—¡Oh Merlín! Tormund Jon y yo solo somos amigos y mi tienda tiene suficiente espacio para que ambos durmamos sin que pase nada de lo que te imaginas.— Aclaró Ginny exasperada con el rostro seguramente tan rojo como un tomate y el pobre Jon no se veía mejor. 

  
  


—Nunca deshonrare a nadie y mucho menos a Lady Ginny de esa manera, es un insulto para ella que crean semejante cosa, no toleraré que nadie ponga en duda su honor.— Reaccionó Jon pareciendo furioso de que alguien pudiera hablar mal de ella lo que era muy lindo, si reacciono así solo por esto no quería ver cómo sería si supiera todo lo que la prensa mágica publicó sobre ella. 

  
  


—De veras que los arrodillados pueden ser idiotas.— Contestó Tormund al parecer también exasperado y confundido con sus ideas. —Si eres afortunado de gustarle a la bruja nadie la va a insultar por eso pero de ti si podrían burlarse por no acostarla ¿es porque el miembro no te funciona o porque tienes miedo de que te embruje? 

  
  


—¡Gracias Tormund por tu preocupación!— Intervino Ginny rápidamente en el camino de Jon que parecía a punto de explotar tomándolo de la mano que dirigía hacia su espada y jalando con dirección a su tienda. —Es hora de que Jon y yo vayamos a comer algo y te vemos después ¿de acuerdo?

  
  


—No puedes permitir que hablen de ti de esa manera.— Le dijo Jon con la cara tan roja como ella, mientras seguía jalando su mano en dirección al campamento para evitar una confrontación, Merlín quien diría que Tormund pudiera ser tan perceptivo para darse cuenta de que le gusta Jon. —Calumnias cómo esa podrían arruinar tu reputación, lo mejor será que duerma fuera de la tienda para que estos rumores no se propaguen. 

  
  


Jon tenía al parecer mucha fe en el pueblo libre si pensaba que el chisme no estaba ya en boca de todos porque ella sabía que los rumores aquí corrían muy rápido, eran tal vez peor que los estudiantes de Hogwarts. 

  
  


—No es verdad, mi reputación está bien ya escuchaste a Tormund, aquí nadie pensaría mal de nosotros incluso si todos creen que dormimos juntos.— Bien eso sólo parecía empeorarlo y Jon la miró pareciendo horrorizado con la idea de que todos pensaran que se acostaron, lo cual podría ser un poco insultante porque aunque ella no tenía experiencia hasta ese punto si sabía mucho en teoría gracias a sus compañeras de las prácticas de Quidditch y su charla en los vestidores con anécdotas bastante gráficas y detalladas, así que estaba segura de que podría hacer feliz y agradecido a cualquier chico en ese aspecto. 

  
  


—No, no entiendes lo malo que sería para ti si todos piensan que un bastardo te deshonro, creerían que estás arruinada y perderían todo respeto hacia ti.— Dijo Jon pasando del horror a la ira de un momento a otro con la agitación en su paso.— Serias mal vista incluso si me caso contigo porque como un bastardo no tengo más que el deshonor de mi nombre para darte. 

  
  


—No temo lo que la gente pueda pensar de mí y si alguno se atreve a faltarme al respeto o interferir en nuestros planes solo por una mala opinión de mi persona haré que lo lamenten.— Le aseguró Ginny seriamente mientras lo detenía junto a un árbol para que pudieran aclarar esto con calma, ella no dejaría que la parte de su declaración sobre casarse con ella la distrajera.— Igual que no dejaré que te insulten por algo tan absurdo, te conozco hace poco tiempo y me ha bastado para saber que eres una persona increíble, tú planeas dedicar tu vida para defender el Reino, deshonroso sería lo último que alguien podría llamarte. 

  
  


—No soy tan desinteresado como crees yo no quería dejar Invernalia ni a mis hermanos pero mi padre se fue y Lady Stark no tolerará mi presencia ahí, creí que siguiendo los pasos de mi tío traería honor para mí y tendría un lugar a donde ir.—Le dijo Jon pareciendo avergonzado de admitirlo. —Había pensado que en la guardia tenía una oportunidad de ser más que un bastardo. 

  
  


—Hacer algo mejor con tu vida debería ser tu derecho así como el de todos, hay muchas cosas que me han disgustado de tu mundo pero el hecho de que alguien tan bueno como tu sea despreciado por un nombre me hace enojar tanto.— Admitió con coraje. 

  
  


—Eso no cambia la forma en que son las cosas aquí.— Respondió Jon con una mirada tranquila y resignada.— Mi lugar ya ha sido elegido mi Lady y haré lo mejor de ello pero contigo quiero que sepas que haré lo que sea necesario para evitar que alguien te haga daño de la forma que sea, así que por favor como tu amigo permíteme hacerlo y escúchame cuando te advierta sobre estos asuntos porque en Poniente lo necesitarás tanto como el manejo de la espada. 

  
  


—Esta bien solo si me permites como tu amiga tratar con cualquier imbécil que intente avergonzarte por tu apellido.— Aceptó Ginny después de pensarlo un momento.— Prometo hacer un esfuerzo para adaptarme a tus costumbres pero no esperes mucho autocontrol de mi parte si me encuentro con una injusticia. 

  
  


—También debes prometer no hechizar a cualquiera que me llame bastardo como en el caso de Theon.— Replicó Jon a cambio.— Ten en cuenta que algunos van a referirse a mí de esa forma sin intención de insultar, al igual que la gente libre esa es solo su forma de hablar. 

  
  


—Esta bien tienes un trato si dejas esas tonterías de dormir fuera de la tienda, en Poniente seguiré sus reglas lo mejor que pueda pero aquí a nadie le importa así que no hay daño.— Contestó a cambio. 

  
  


Jon dudo un momento pero al final aceptó, habiendo llegado a un acuerdo siguieron caminando a su tienda para comer rápidamente un par de sándwich y después regresaron para ella continuar fabricando más carros y él entrenar con la espada de acero que ahora portaba. 

  
  


Regresaron esa noche al Castillo negro a tiempo para cenar con Lord Mormont y después reportar sus avances con su misión en su estudio donde todo fue como siempre y luego salieron para prepararse y descansar dado que irían al Fuerte de la Noche al día siguiente.

  
  


. 

  
  


Era temprano cuando apareció con Jon y Ghost en el enorme castillo abandonado al que había volado en días pasados para elaborar su proyecto de remodelación así como las otras fortalezas que ya había visitado brevemente, momentos después volvió por Grenn que estaba muy nervioso por este modo de viaje pero lo enfrentó valientemente y también logró no devolver su desayuno. 

  
  


—Este es el fuerte de la noche.— Dijo Ginny mientras miraba alrededor mostrando a Jon y Grenn.— Es enorme y muy deteriorado, estimó que me tomará tres días dejarlo habitable. 

  
  


El lugar era impresionante con los peldaños excavados en el hielo del Muro, según la historia que le contó Lord Mormont el Fuerte de la Noche es el más antiguo y grande de los castillos de la Guardia de la Noche, era la primera residencia del Lord Comandante hace mucho tiempo. 

  
  


Trabajo todo el día en compañía de sus amigos solo deteniéndose por la tarde para comer y luego al anochecer para montar la tienda donde transfiguró la cama de la otra habitación en una amplia litera para que Jon y Grenn descansen cómodamente. 

  
  


Ella preparó una comida sencilla para sus amigos que durante el transcurso de la cena le contaron las espeluznantes historias de este castillo donde había reinado el temible Rey de la Noche, fue donde el Cocinero Rata le sirvió a un Rey ándalo la empanada de carne de su propio hijo, donde setenta y nueve desertores fueron enterrados vivos en la cima del muro después de ser entregados por el padre de uno de estos y ahora serían centinelas montando guardia por la eternidad, aquí también fue donde la valiente joven Danny Flint fue violada y asesinada, donde los aprendices se habían enfrentado a la criatura que sale por la noche y Hacha Demente había recorrido los patios y torres para masacrar a sus hermanos en la oscuridad.

Ella era un poco supersticiosa y con tantas historias terribles ahora está muy agradecida por la compañía y protección que tendría con sus amigos en lugar de estar aquí sola aunque pensándolo bien estos amigos eran también los responsables de que ahora temiera toparse a la criatura que sale de noche concluyó resentida mientras revisaba los hechizos de protección y se iba a dormir. 

  
  


Los dos días siguientes fueron similares con la diferencia de que Jon insistió en preparar el desayuno que consistió en pancakes que ya sabía cómo hacer y la comida que consistió en sándwiches que le mostró en esa tarde que la había visto hacer antes y aprendiendo cómo preparar con éstos se aseguró de alimentarlos para que ella no tuviera que encargarse además de todo el trabajo que la veía realizar. 

  
  


Trabajo rápidamente esos dos días logrando finalizar el proyecto a tiempo, Lord Mormont destinaría un pequeño contingente de cien hombres para el mantenimiento provisional del castillo y los dos invernaderos que estableció para su sustento, en espera de que lleguen los primeros refuerzos que según el plan se esperaba que los señores del norte enviaran en las semanas siguientes. 

  
  


Esa última noche empacó su tienda y apareció con Grenn al Castillo negro para luego volver con Jon y Ghost, durante la cena informó al Lord Comandante que sus hombres podían viajar a la mañana siguiente para ocupar la fortaleza remodelada y antes de ir a dormir habló con Hermione por medio de los espejos para ponerse al día con los avances en su plan. 

  
  


—He conocido ya a Lord Cerwyn y sus hijos fueron amables así como su vasallo y mano derecha Ser Condon pero Lord Tallhart, su hermano y su heredero no creían que fuera lugar de una mujer extranjera inmiscuirse en los asuntos del norte.— Le dijo Hermione con disgusto por la actitud de prepotencia hacia las mujeres que muchos hombres en Poniente parecían tener.— Robb los corrigió inmediatamente afirmando que somos aliadas del Norte con el respaldo de la Casa Stark y que lo mejor para sus intereses sería buscar una alianza con nosotras también. 

  
  


—¿Y accedieron a nuestros términos?— Preguntó Ginny con curiosidad. 

  
  


—Después de exponer el peligro al que nos enfrentamos y ofrecer hacer de su fortaleza un lugar seguro con fuentes de alimento incluso en el invierno decidieron aceptar la humilde ayuda de una delicada dama.—Respondió Hermione con ironía y luego continuó suspirando.— Va a ser un mes muy largo tratando de esta forma con cada señor incluso con el apoyo de Robb. 

  
  


—Miralo de esa manera, podría ser peor si el hermano de Jon fuera un idiota irresponsable, siendo como es al menos puedes confiar en que él hará su trabajo y cumplirá su palabra.— Animó Ginny pensando en cómo Jon busca formas de ayudarla con lo que puede, era algo nuevo para ella ya que sus hermanos y otros chicos que conocía nunca fueron tan considerados. 

  
  


—Eso es muy cierto, trabajamos bien juntos y es muy atento a todo lo que puedo necesitar, he notado que por momentos se siente agobiado con toda esta responsabilidad pero se ha mantenido ante sus vasallos con firmeza y autoridad.— Le contó Hermione con obvia admiración en su tono. —Al parecer los Stark toman su deber muy en serio, incluso Bran ha insistido en ayudarme a encontrar la forma de derrotar a los otros y ya no desespera por no poder salir a jugar porque piensa que es más útil buscando en los libros alguna ventaja a nuestro favor. 

  
  


—Eso es maravilloso Jon se alegrará de escucharlo, me ha dicho que ya espera ver a sus hermanos nuevamente.— Respondió Ginny contenta por ellos. 

  
  


—También lo han extrañado por lo que escuché de ellos aquí, Robb comentó que se siente mejor sabiendo que cuenta con el apoyo de su hermano en todo esto.— Le dijo la castaña alegremente y luego puso un rostro más serio.— ¿Y como va todo con Jon y la gente libre? 

  
  


—Aparte del hecho de que Tormund creyó que había secuestrado a Jon y al decir esto provocó que Jon entrará en pánico sobre mi reputación arruinada todo salió de acuerdo al plan.— Contestó con simpleza y luego le contó a su sorprendida amiga con más detalle lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. 

  
  


Hermione encontró muy divertido que Tormund de todas las personas abordará el tema de los sentimientos de Ginny hacia Jon. 

  
  


—Aunque creo que como Jon ya sospechaba sobre esto no lo hizo más grande gracias a Merlín, ni siquiera lo mencionó .—Le dijo Ginny para luego quejarse un poco.— Y la cercanía no ayuda, se supone que al pasar más tiempo con él me abriría los ojos a que tiene los mismos hábitos desagradables que tienen la mayoría de los chicos y hacer que me guste cada vez menos pero me preocupa que sea al revés porque solo descubrí más cosas buenas sobre él.

  
  


—Aún así lo estás haciendo muy bien enfocandote en el trabajo que es el mejor consejo que puedo darte. —Respondió su amiga con simpatía. —Mantente positiva como siempre y la respuesta llegará. 

  
  


—Eso espero pero mientras tanto tienes razón, salvar al Reino es una buena distracción de mi corazón idiota y más útil que andar por ahí suspirando por él. — Admitió y poco después se despidieron para descansar planeando verse pronto. 

  
  


. 

  
  


Como parte de su nueva rutina llegaron al campamento de la gente libre y esta vez después de saludar Ginny se dirigió inmediatamente a trabajar en compañía de Jarl y Val mientras Tormund llevó a Jon a ver la parte del campamento donde los gigantes habitaban y que los viera con sus propios ojos antes de buscar a Karsi que los ayudaría en su trabajo de hoy. 

  
  


—Entonces lo que hacía falta para animarte a secuestrar a alguien después de todo era que fuera muy bonito.— Dijo Val de la nada en un momento de descanso cuando conversaban ociosamente.— No te culpo, si no se supiera ya en todo el campamento que él es tuyo ya tendrías algunas de las mujeres del acero luchando entre ellas para tratar de tomarlo. 

  
  


—¿Espera que? ¿De qué estás hablando?.— Preguntó Ginny con un mal presentimiento. 

  
  


—De qué secuestraste un hijo de Lord Stark, eso sin duda requiere agallas, según Mance tu amiga está con otro de sus hijos que si es tan guapo como el tuyo seguramente vale la pena tratar con esos arrodillados.— Respondió Val en tono juguetón. 

  
  


—Tormund habla todo el tiempo de lo que sea que pase por su cabeza.— Dijo Jarl con una sonrisa cómplice.— Y te paseaste con él por el campamento para luego compartir una tienda ¿Por qué crees que ningún idiota ha tratado de secuestrarte desde que lo trajiste? 

  
  


—Oh Merlín, le dije a Tormund claramente que Jon y yo solo somos amigos.— Respondió Ginny creyendo que se había equivocado pensando que Tormund era como Lavender ya que al parecer su influencia era más bien al nivel de Rita Skeeter.— Mi tienda tiene dos habitaciones así que no ha pasado nada, por favor dime que Jon no ha escuchado estos rumores. 

  
  


—No lo creo ya que a nadie le importa más allá de saber que los dos ya no están disponibles. — Respondió Jarl simplemente.— Al menos ahora ya no debes preocuparte porque alguien más intente secuestrarte de nuevo. 

  
  


—Si que alivio.— Dijo Ginny de forma sarcástica. — Es mejor que Tormund se prepare porque estará cantando todo lo que quiera decir de ahora en adelante si incomodan a Jon con esto nuevamente. 

  
  


—Eso es cruel ¿Es castigo para él o para nosotros?— Preguntó Val al parecer muy divertida con la idea. 

  
  


Afortunadamente Jon no se enteró de nada de esto y la visita terminó muy bien con otros cincuenta carros, Karsi una jefa de las tribus de la costa congelada aceptó ayudarlos revisando a las familias del campamento para entregar estos a las que tuvieran niños pequeños que proteger, Jon y Tormund la ayudarían con el reparto de los carros que ya había terminado mientras ella seguía trabajando en otros nuevos así que fueron días muy productivos. 

  
  


. 

  
  


Nuevamente al anochecer del segundo día regresaron al castillo negro y repitieron el proceso de informar al Lord Comandante con su cuervo molesto al que deberían darle un nombre, para luego prepararse a fin de salir al día siguiente hacia otra fortaleza de la guardia que sería remodelada. 

  
  


Guardia bosque del lago es una construcción más pequeña que el Fuerte de la noche ó el Castillo negro por lo que pensó en poder terminar las reparaciones en sólo un día y medio, esta vez Pyp los acompañaría. 

  
  


Jon nuevamente insistió en encargarse de los deberes de cocina y limpieza con la ayuda de Pyp para permitir que Ginny se concentre en su trabajo, al anochecer Ghost fue a cazar por los alrededores y Jon puso asar un par de pollos sobre el fuego en una receta que aprendió con el pueblo libre, comieron esa noche alrededor de la fogata con Ginny tratando de aprender más canciones y después contando historias de sus infancia. 

  
  


—Arya salió corriendo y no le vimos ni el polvo así que la culpa recayó en Robb y en mi pero la dejamos salirse con la suya por que Lady Stark había amenazado que si escapaba de sus clases de costura de nuevo estaría encerrada por un mes y no queríamos que ella sufriera ese castigo.— Relato Jon con la suave mirada que tenía cuando hablaba de sus hermanos. 

  
  


—Esa treta era una de mis favoritas.— Admitió Ginny con diversión.— Mis hermanos siempre se metían en problemas por cuenta propia y cuando la travesura era mía mamá nunca sospechaba de mí así que no era descubierta casi nunca. 

  
  


—Al igual que Arya eres la más pequeña, creo que también te cubrían para protegerte.— Le dijo Jon con certeza. 

  
  


—Es posible, todos son muy protectores conmigo lo que no siempre fue tan bueno.— Respondió Ginny con el dolor en su pecho que venía cuando extrañaba a su familia por lo que cambió de tema.— Me encantaría conocer a tu hermanita, suena como el tipo de niña que no tendría miedo de acompañarme en un paseo de escoba. 

  
  


—Por los dioses no creo que los Siete reinos sobrevivan si ustedes dos se juntan.— Contestó actuando como si la idea fuera más aterradora que el regreso de los otros. 

  
  


—Ahora imagina que ya aprendió a utilizar la espada que le obsequiaste y yo pronto podré usar la mía, seremos imparables.— Ginny siguió la broma con el sonido de fondo de Pyp con el laúd que le había obsequiado que era una copia del de Mance, había decidido crear lo que en sus palabras sería "la mejor de las canciones que se cantarán sobre las brujas salvadoras del norte".

  
  


Al día siguiente finalizó el proyecto por la tarde y volvieron al castillo negro donde como siempre informaron a Lord Mormont y su mascota para después despedirse, el plan era que volverían en dos días, partirian la mañana siguiente para visitar el campamento del pueblo libre pero pasarían el resto de la tarde de ese día y la noche en Invernalia. 

  
  


. 

  
  


Era poco antes de la cena y observaban al pequeño Rickon jugando con Ghost y Peludo en el fuerte de nieve que le habían ayudado a construir antes de sentarse a descansar un poco. 

  
  


—Hermione parecía irritada con el trato que recibe de algunos señores, espero que pronto aprendan a no ser tan condescendientes con ella o la van a molestar en serio y no será bonito para ellos.— Advirtió Ginny pensando que era bueno que esta parte no dependiera de ella porque quizás ya habría hechizado a varias personas. 

  
  


—Te lo dije antes, nuestras costumbres son diferentes las mujeres en su mayoría son respetadas solo por su posición y se espera que se dediquen a su familia sin interferir en los asuntos de los señores.— Ella lo miró con enojo e incredulidad y rápidamente agregó.— No es que yo esté de acuerdo ya lo sabes pero es como son las cosas aquí, creo que Lady Hermione actuará como se espera de una dama adecuada dejando que sea Robb el que de las órdenes ante los señores para que estos piensen que es él quien dirige toda la situación tal como ellos creen que debe ser. 

  
  


—No debería sorprenderme.— Admitió con una sonrisa.— Ella es muy bondadosa pero puede jugar sucio cuando el premio es tan importante como miles de vidas, creo que el estilo de dama adecuada le queda bien, cuando entramos al estudio y nos daba la espalda no la reconocí al principio. 

  
  


—Sin duda le habrá servido, Robb sonaba impresionado por cómo ella ha manejado a los señores que se ha encontrado hasta ahora.— Dijo Jon.

  
  


Ella recordó las historias que Robb Stark contó en la comida sobre cómo Hermione había tratado con Lord Ryswell así como sus desagradables hijos y Lady Dustin que sin duda había plantado más dificultades que todos los señores juntos con los que habían tratado la semana pasada, él parecía complacido y hablaba con admiración de la forma en que su amiga había manejado todo.

  
  


—¿Crees que debería seguir su ejemplo? Cuando comience a trabajar con las fortalezas del norte ¿Debería tratar de ser una dama adecuada y gentil?— Preguntó con un poco de ironía porque a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre ella no cree que pueda calificar como "dama", pensó que solo su temperamento no lo permitiría.

  
  


—Creo que ya eres una dama adecuada y gentil sin importar lo que uses, sin embargo al verte con un vestido podrían ser menos recelosos contigo.— Contestó Jon con firmeza y su respuesta la hizo sonreír pero el solo frunció el ceño. —Es injusto que tengas que hacer más para ayudarlos cuando ya haces demasiado por este Reino y encima aparentar por el buen de su comodidad. 

  
  


—Tu también estás ayudando mucho, no pienses que no he notado como te has acercado a ciertos líderes del pueblo libre.— Comentó Ginny con intención de calmar su molestia es su nombre, ellas ya habían pensado en las dificultades que está misión tendría y las aceptaban. —Hermione no es la única que está siendo astuta ganando la confianza de las personas a las que planea convencer de hacer algo que preferirían no hacer. 

  
  


—Estoy probando el terreno para cuando llegue el momento de negociar.— Respondió Jon. —Debemos saber quiénes entre ellos estarán dispuestos a cooperar y quienes van a ser un problema. 

  
  


—Es genial que lo hagas, ya he conocido muchas personas pero con lo ocupada que estoy no puedo abarcar tanto terreno como me gustaría definitivamente deberías encargarte de eso desde ahora.— Expresó con una idea en mente. —Con la excusa de entregar las cosas que estoy creando para ellos podrías ampliar tu red y darles una idea de cómo la gente del otro lado del muro es, las cosas buenas que los hagan verlos como personas al igual que ellos.

  
  


Jon aceptó y luego ya no pudieron conversar más por qué Rickon se canso de ser el señor asediado en el fuerte y decidió pasar a la ofensiva con Ghost y Peludo en la retaguardia. 

  
  


Después de su aventura en la nieve se retiraron a cambiarse para la cena donde todos charlaba con buen humor excepto Theon Greyjoy que parecía querer evitar llamar la atención sobre él, pensó divertida que su cambio de imagen temporal no le había gustado pero valió la pena porque fue más agradable con Jon desde entonces. 

  
  


. 

  
  


Las siguientes dos semanas continuaron como la anterior iniciando con los días destinados a acampar con la gente libre, esta vez estaba creando contenedores de arcilla para transportar suministros y agua en perfectas condiciones a los que también va a incluir encantos de extensión para aumentar su capacidad, acordaron que Jon seguirá haciendo amistad con los jefes del campamento repartiendo junto con ellos un par de estos a las familias que tuvieran más necesidad de ellos.

  
  


Después siguieron dos días de restaurar la fortaleza de Túmulo largo en compañía de Grenn nuevamente, posteriormente otros dos días en el campamento con la gente libre donde se dedicó a usar encantamientos duplicadores en pieles nuevas que le habían prestado de modo que obtendría una gran cantidad de estas para repartir a más familias que las necesitaran. 

  
  


El primer día Jon escucho de Gryg el cabra que más bien debería apodarse el mayor bocón de la historia después de Tormund, sobre el rumor de que Ginny es su esposa y que todo el pueblo libre lo creía así, provocando una repetición de su plática anterior a la que ella de nuevo respondió aclarando que a las personas aquí no les importaba y que en Poniente nadie lo sabría por lo que su reputación estaba bien. 

  
  


Logró tranquilizarlo para su sorpresa al mencionar lo que Jarl había dicho, que con este rumor ya no tendría que preocuparse por más intentos de secuestro, gracias a Merlín al parecer Jon vio los beneficios de esto ya que no insistió más en que anunciarán a todo el campamento que el honor de Ginny estaba intacto o algo como eso.

  
  


Después de esos días siguió el proyecto de remodelación de la fortaleza Puerta piedra que según sus planes sólo le tomó un día completar y les dio el tiempo suficiente para pasar el día siguiente en Invernalia poniéndose al corriente con los acontecimientos o eso había pensado por qué en realidad fue su oportunidad de conocer La Atalaya de aguasgrises que fue muy emocionante porque ella nunca había estado en un pantano y Lord Reed y su familia eran muy agradables con ellos. 

  
  


. 

  
  


Como parte de su nueva rutina la semana siguiente fue parecida creando cosas para el beneficio de las familias del pueblo libre y remodelando la fortalezas de la guardia que esta vez fueron un poco más interesantes porque Guardiaoriente del mar y Torre sombría estaban habitadas. 

  
  


El comandante de Guardiaoriente Cotter Pyke había recibido ya instrucciones de Lord Mormont para facilitar el trabajo de Ginny por lo que avanzó rápidamente en las reparaciones y comodidades que agregaría al lugar, el trabajo en el castillo era poco comparado a los que habían estado abandonados pero el sencillo muelle de piedra que levantó en la orilla le llevó poco más de medio día. 

  
  


El muelle sería indispensable porque habían planeado que los suministros para la guardia llegarán hasta aquí por barco y el Lord Comandante Mormont, Robb, Lord Manderly y Hermione estaban trabajando en comprar cincuenta galeras para esto y para lo que el norte pueda necesitar cuando llegara el invierno. 

  
  


En Torre sombría Ser Denys Mallister les dio la bienvenida y también facilitó su trabajo tanto como pudo, esa sería la última fortaleza de la guardia remodelada por ahora ya que a partir de la próxima semana se encargaría de las fortalezas de los señores del norte. 

  
  


Terminó esa semana con su trabajo para la guardia y junto con Jon fue a reportar la finalización de sus proyectos a Lord Mormont y su cuervo que como siempre presumía su vocabulario. 

  
  


En un giro ahora no tan inesperado habían planeado en Invernalia que Jon será su escolta también en los proyectos de la fortalezas del norte porque Benjen había sugerido que los señores serían más cooperativos con un representante de la Casa Stark acompañándola y Lord Mormont no vio inconveniente en esto ya que por toda esta movilización se esperaba en pocos días los primeros refuerzos enviados por dichos señores. 

  
  


Ese par de días trabajaría en Invernalia para después con ayuda de Hermione aparecer al castillo Cerwyn, Hermione ya había instalado las protecciones en este así como un par de invernaderos pero ella ayudaría con hechizos de fontanería para obtener agua en los baños que serían una novedad seguramente muy bienvenida al igual que en la guardia y los lavaplatos en las cocinas de modo que tendrían agua corriente a temperatura agradable incluso en lo más crudo del invierno. 

  
  


Encantaría los muros así como las paredes para que el aire frío no corriera tan libremente e integraría sistemas de calefacción, el vidrio irrompible en todas las ventanas era parte del proyecto y además llevaría a cabo también varios rituales en los campos de sembradíos cercanos que harían las cosechas más abundantes para obtener la mayor cantidad de provisiones posibles. 

  
  


La idea de un invierno que dura varios años era intimidante pero ayudarían tanto como pudieran para estar lo mejor preparados para enfrentarlo y la gente de este lugar ya había pasado por esto muchas veces antes sin su ayuda por lo que trabajarán de acuerdo a su experiencia para obtener los mejores resultados. 

  
  


. 

  
  


—Es prioridad para Robb que los señores inicien los preparativos para que después de la cosecha puedan disponer de más hombres.— Le explicó Jon a Bran mientras paseaban con él en su silla por el bosque de dioses en un pequeño descanso que tomó del trabajo que estaba haciendo para reparar las torres en malas condiciones.— Ginny sólo arreglara lo más indispensable en estos dos días, Invernalia es muy grande para ocuparse de todo en tan poco tiempo, la biblioteca no me parece tan urgente . 

  
  


Ghost y Verano jugueteaban entre los árboles de alrededor y repentinamente Viento gris con Peludo se unieron a ellos. 

  
  


—Si Hermione te escuchara decir eso no estaría de acuerdo contigo.— Dijo Robb acercándose con Rickon de la mano y uniéndose a su paseo.— Ella parecía tan triste cuando vio el estado en el que está, es bueno que pueda disponer de la biblioteca en el Castillo Negro porque en la de aquí casi no queda nada. 

  
  


—Eso es cierto Hermione no me perdonaría si no dejo reparada la biblioteca, ella está haciendo copias de los libros en el Castillo Negro para comenzar a repoblar la de aquí.— Le dijo Ginny con diversión. 

  
  


—Lady Hermione tiene razón en que debemos saber más de los otros y la biblioteca es importante para eso.— Agregó Bran asintiendo.— La vieja Tata sabe muchas historias sobre ellos pero siempre está cambiando cosas cuando las cuenta por lo que Lady Hermione dice que no es una fuente muy confiable y necesitamos más documentación. 

  
  


Merlín aparentemente Bran había pasado mucho tiempo con Hermione, ella sabía que la acompañaba en las tardes de investigación y lo había llevado con ella en algunas ocasiones al Castillo Negro junto con Robb para tratar algún asunto con Lord Mormont o el Maestre Aemon y Sam pero su influencia era muy clara. 

  
  


Rickon soltó la mano de Robb cuando llegaron al árbol de corazón y corrió tras los lobos que lo incluyeron en su juego con tanto cuidado que era adorable. 

  
  


—Y hablando de ella ¿dónde está?— Preguntó Ginny buscando con la mirada a la castaña que había visto por última vez en compañía de los recién llegados. 

  
  


—Habló con Sam por el espejo y le dijo que él Maestre Aemon recibió una respuesta de la Ciudadela sobre los yacimientos de vidriagón y otros materiales que le interesa utilizar, fue al Castillo negro para estudiarla junto con ellos.— Respondió Robb. 

  
  


—Espero que vuelva con buenas noticias.— Les dijo Ginny. —El vidriagón y el fuego son nuestras únicas armas útiles hasta ahora. 

  
  


—Hermione habló conmigo sobre armas de algo llamado pólvora que está investigando cómo podrían servirnos.— Comentó Robb y luego continuó con un tono más ligero. —Ella parece incansable con la investigación aunque le dedique tantas horas parece disfrutarlo. 

  
  


—Oh sí, en mi mundo es lo que la gente sin magia usa para sus guerras pero es algo peligroso de usar.— Contestó Ginny. —Y sobre su tiempo con los libros es por eso que te pedí que mantuvieras un ojo sobre ella porque llega a olvidar comer o dormir adecuadamente si se enfrasca en algo que considera importante. 

  
  


—No te preocupes Lady Ginny yo también cuidaré que no se pierda la cena y se vaya a dormir cuando deba.— Intervino Bran con una seriedad adorable. 

  
  


—Gracias Bran.— Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. — Ahora mejor vuelvo al trabajo para que cuando Hermione regrese nos pongamos al corriente con su nueva información antes de la cena, los veo más tarde. 

  
  


Ginny dejó a los hermanos Stark y se dirigió a la torre en la que estaba trabajando actualmente, todos en Invernalia eran muy amables con ellas aunque aún un poco intimidados por sus habilidades la gente con la que se encontraba la saludaban respetuosamente y ella lo devolvía con una sonrisa. 

  
  


En cinco días cumplirían tres meses de haber llegado a este mundo y aunque a Ginny le dolía la angustia que su desaparición de seguro estaba provocando a su familia ella realmente no se sentía infeliz en este lugar por muy diferente que fuera a su hogar y se debía sobre todo a las buenas personas que habían conocido y esperaba que lo que estaban haciendo sirviera para que el invierno no destruyera todo. 

  
  



	8. Capítulo 7 HERMIONE IV

Capítulo 7

  
  


Hermione IV

  
  


Los planes se pusieron en marcha de inmediato saliendo la mañana siguiente a la partida de Yoren y Lord Tyrion, después de afinar los detalles de su plan para el día con Robb Stark durante el desayuno cambió su ropa por un vestido abrigado y apareció al Castillo Negro para llevar a Benjen de vuelta a Invernalia, una vez ahí tomaron el trineo encantado hacia el primer punto a visitar. 

  
  


Robb había enviado cuervos hacia algunas fortalezas la tarde anterior para preparar a sus señores, anunciando que esperaran su visita en breve para tratar asuntos de vital importancia informando que su tío Benjen Stark representando a la Guardia de la noche estaría escoltado a Lady Hermione Granger hasta sus puertas antes de su propia llegada, lo que en realidad no preparó a ninguno de esos señores cuando llegó el momento de ver a la dama desconocida para ellos desaparecer ante sus ojos y aparecer nuevamente junto con el Joven Lord de Invernalia. 

  
  


Era una entrada muy dramática pero pensó que podría ser necesario dar una demostración antes de comenzar a tratar los temas que estos señores consideran absurdos como el ataque de los Otros o permitir al pueblo libre en Poniente.

  
  


Cuervos se habían enviado también hacía Aguasdulces y Nido de Águilas para alertar sobre la amenaza de los Otros, esperaban que el abuelo y la tía de Robb tomarán en serio el peligro que corrían y comenzarán a prepararse para los tiempos difíciles que venían. 

  
  


La primera parada en su misión actual fue al Castillo Cerwyn donde están los vecinos nobles más cercanos a Invernalia, Lord Medger Cerwyn, su familia y su mano derecha Ser Kyle Condon fueron muy agradables incluso después de saber que ella era una bruja la trataron con respeto y aunque pudo percibir algo de temor al principio conforme transcurrió la reunión este desapareció, al parecer confiaban plenamente en la opinión de los Stark y si ellos creían que ella era una aliada valiosa tomarían su palabra en ello. 

  
  


Robb comenzó explicando la gravedad del asunto que los había llevado hasta su hogar con Lord Cerwyn y Ser Condon escuchando atentamente cuando hablo sobre la asistencia que sus aliadas ofrecían para preparar las fortalezas con sus dones extraordinarios y la condición que tenían a cambio de esta, discutieron los detalles un poco y cuestionaron la postura de Lord Eddard Stark en sus planes pero cuando se les aseguró que el mayor Lord Stark apoyaría los planes de su heredero y su hermano se decidieron a seguir a su joven señor aceptando la ayuda y los términos acordados. 

  
  


Hermione se puso de inmediato a trabajar levantando dos invernaderos, encantó dos bodegas para que los alimentos se mantuvieran en buen estado y estableció las protecciones en la fortaleza, en general el lugar estaba en condiciones aceptables por lo que pensó que a Ginny le tomará poco tiempo remodelar lo que haga falta cuando visite en un futuro. 

  
  


Mientras ella llevaba a cabo todo esto Robb y Benjen acordaban con Lord Cerwyn y Ser Condon sobre la preparación de una parte de sus hombres, el armamento y las provisiones necesarias para enviarlos como apoyo a la guardia de la noche. 

  
  


Un tema un poco tenso fue cuando Hermione explicó que las protecciones más fuertes requerían un poco de la sangre del jefe de la casa, ella aclaró que era opcional por lo que no forzaran a nadie a esto pero recomendaba mucho hacerlo ya que este tipo de protección era poderosa, recordó para sí misma las protecciones que Harry había tenido en casa de su tía por el sacrificio de su madre, eran un paso más adelante en este tipo de magia y mucho más potentes pero sin duda podía confiar con la efectividad de estas incluso siendo más sencillas en base a la experiencia de su amigo. 

  
  


Explicó que una condición para que estas protecciones funcionarán era que al menos un miembro de la familia con la sangre del jefe de la casa debía permanecer en la propiedad y al parecer Robb llegó a la misma conclusión que ella había tenido hace tiempo. 

  
  


—Es por eso que siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia.— Dijo pareciendo sorprendido por una prueba más de la magia en sus ancestros. 

  
  


—Eso creo.— Respondió Hermione y procedió a explicar cuando notó que tanto Benjen como Lord Cerwyn parecían extremadamente confundidos.— No he podido detectar las protecciones en Invernalia pero es tan antigua que quizá en algún momento después de varias generaciones llegaron a olvidar la magia y hubo un período de tiempo en que ni un solo Stark estuvo ahí por lo que las barreras cayeron. 

  
  


—Eso significa que ya hubo brujas en Invernalia hace miles de años.— Comentó Benjen con asombro atando cabos en su mente. 

  
  


—En realidad tengo la teoría de que Brandon Stark el Constructor era un mago que llegó de alguna manera a estas tierras al igual que nosotras.— Lo dijo claramente con toda la intención de que los miembros de la familia Cerwyn y sus vasallos lo escucharan, hacer que todo el norte supiera que la legendaria figura de la edad de los héroes probablemente venía del mismo lugar que ellas era sólo otra pequeña parte en su plan para ganar la confianza de la gente con más facilidad. 

  
  


No quería manipular abiertamente a nadie pero necesitaba el apoyo de estas personas por lo que decidió hacer un esfuerzo para ser aceptada y respetada, era por esto que optó por usar prendas más parecidas a las de una dama local y adecuarse a sus maneras de modo que no chocaba directamente con su cultura ya que a nadie le gusta que un extraño llegue a su casa exigiendo que cambie su forma de vida y hacer algo así sólo podría terminar mal, había aprendido su lección con los elfos domésticos así que ella sería mucho más sutil para conseguir lo que quería. 

  
  


Al parecer esta información le dio la confianza a Lord Cerwyn para aceptar el ritual de sangre con poca reticencia, Hermione lo llevó a cabo con prontitud y sano la palma herida donde la sangre había sido extraída con un movimiento de su varita lo que el hombre agradeció en tono anonadado. 

  
  


Lo bien que resultaron las cosas en el Castillo Cerwyn y la pequeña fortaleza de la casa Condon al día siguiente la hizo sentir optimista sobre su tarea pero ella pronto descubrió que no sería tan fácil en sus siguientes destinos. 

  
  


Los Tallhart acogieron su visita de manera calurosa habiendo recibido el cuervo sobre su llegada en días anteriores, fue después de su pequeño acto de desaparición que su punto de vista sobre ella pasó de curioso a incómodo hasta la reunión que sostuvieron en privado con Lord Helman Tallhart, su hermano Leobald y su heredero Benfred que era un amigo de Robb Stark desde la infancia. 

  
  


—Mi Lord la casa Tallhart siempre está a sus órdenes y responderemos con todas nuestras fuerzas para la protección del norte, Lord Stark y usted como su heredero tienen nuestra lealtad inquebrantable.— Declaró Lord Helman Tallhart. —Me preocupa sin embargo y sin ofender a su invitada que mujeres extranjeras se involucren en los asuntos de nuestras tierras. 

  
  


—Lady Granger y Lady Weasley han probado ya ser aliadas de la Casa Stark al colaborar con Lord Mormont en la protección del norte y haber salvado la vida de mi tío.— Respondió Robb de forma contundente. 

  
  


—Ciertamente mi Lord las damas no han hecho más que ayudar a mejorar las condiciones en las que vivimos en el muro y todas sus acciones son con el interés de salvar vidas.— Aportó Benjen a su favor. 

  
  


—No pongo en duda sus buenas intenciones mi Lord, ninguna dama desea ver derramamiento de sangre pero me inquieta dejar el control de los salvajes en solo dos mujeres.— Contestó Lord Tallhart a lo que su hijo y hermano asintieron. 

  
  


Esto era ridículo pero no inesperado, se había dado cuenta de que el machismo en este lugar no había evolucionado y ya se había planteado que tendría que tolerar estas actitudes para llevar sus planes a buen término por lo que seguiría la corriente en estos casos… por ahora. 

  
  


—Oh mi Lord me halaga que piense que podría hacerme cargo de una empresa tan grande incluso con mi magia, pero es por ese motivo que acudimos por el apoyo de Lord Mormont y Lord Stark, sin duda necesitaremos su respaldo para lograr algo así.— Les dijo con su voz más dulce. 

  
  


—Eso es correcto Lord Tallhart la casa Stark ampara plenamente a nuestras aliadas.— El heredero de Invernalia le siguió el juego sin un poco de vacilación y ella agradeció internamente que fuera capaz de detectar su cambio de táctica. —Sus extraordinarios dones nos ayudarán a preparar el norte y a cambio las apoyaremos con su misión de proteger a los inocentes que habitan más allá del muro, es un trato que beneficia a nuestra gente y recomiendo firmemente que acceda a esto y obtenga los recursos que necesitará en los tiempos difíciles por venir. 

  
  


Después de eso fue cuestión de seguir interpretando a la dama que aunque tiene un gran poder respetará lo que él Lord gobernante indique y como afortunadamente Robb Stark sabía ya del trabajo que había realizado en el Castillo Cerwyn y la fortaleza Condon le indicó hacer lo mismo en este lugar. 

  
  


Con alivio por parte de ella desaparecieron de vuelta a Invernalia una vez que su colaboración mágica término y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera seguir su camino para encargarse del trabajo pendiente que atendía por la tarde lo detuvo para agradecerle su papel en su pequeña actuación de antes. 

  
  


—No hay porque agradecer Lady Hermione.— Respondió con una sonrisa. —Me pareció muy inteligente de su parte adaptarse a la situación de forma tan rápida evitandonos a todos una confrontación y un acuerdo más difícil. 

  
  


—Fue muy oportuno que usted pudiera seguir la línea de lo que trataba de aparentar y recordará lo que había que hacer.— Le dijo devolviendo la sonrisa y tomando valor continuo. —Oh y hace días que quería pedir permiso ¿para… dirigirnos de manera… más informal?— Titubeó un poco por qué no sabía cómo pedirle que la tuteara y agregó rápidamente. —Al menos en privado donde sus costumbres de propiedad no se vean afectadas, en mi mundo es común que los colegas y amigos se dirijan de manera informal y dado que trabajaremos juntos en esto y quisiera que lleguemos a ser amigos me sentiría más cómoda si solo me llamas Hermione. 

  
  


Merlín ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa por esto? El era muy amable sin duda no rechazaría su amistad o sería grosero con ella, debe ser la parte de ella que nunca fue muy buena para hacer amigos. 

  
  


—Estaré encantado de hacerlo si lo prefieres Hermione y puedes llamarme Robb, debo decir que es un honor que me concedas la amistad de una dama tan hermosa y brillante como tú.— Contestó sonriendo aún más ampliamente. 

  
  


—Gracias.— Respondió y se abofeteó mentalmente por no ser más elocuente. — Uhm ya no tomaré más de tu tiempo debes tener cosas que hacer y yo debo volver a mi investigación, te veo en la cena. 

  
  


—Mi tiempo vale la pena en tu compañía mi Lady nunca dudes en solicitarlo, que tengas buena tarde Hermione.— Se despidió con estas amables palabras y cada uno siguió su camino, con ella reprendiendose a así misma por su torpeza al entablar nuevas amistades. 

  
  


Al día siguiente cuando se dirigían a Los Riachuelos Benjen le advirtió sobre lo difícil que está familia podía ser y aun así la tomó por sorpresa cuán desagradable fue, los Tallhart habían sido condescendientes respecto a su género pero al menos fueron amables con ella para no herir la delicada sensibilidad que en su opinión las damas tienen. 

  
  


Los Ryswell por otro lado no creían que una "extranjera" debiera inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y no estaban de acuerdo con permitir el paso de la gente libre "tan inferior e incivilizada" al Norte y que estos pongan en riesgo su forma de vida, además de que tal vez la madre "sureña" de Robb no lo había criado contando la honorable historia del norte pero la casa Ryswell tiene fama por defender el muro así como el Reino desde que su antepasado entregó a su hijo junto a los compañeros desertores que lo acompañaban para ser castigados por dejar su guardia y así cumplir con su deber, no podían ahora rendirse y dejar pasar al enemigo. 

  
  


Hermione captó de que se trataba después de eso, el chauvinismo era algo que incluso en su mundo relativamente civilizado existía, lo conocía muy bien debido a la guerra que tuvo que pelear en sus años escolares por lo que no debería ser sorpresa encontrarse con algo así por aquí, ella puso su mente a trabajar para resolver esto, respiro profundamente y se preparó para el Show. 

  
  


—Le aseguró mi Lord que las personas del otro lado del muro que acepten cruzar sera gente pacífica que tuvo que dejar su hogar porque busca sobrevivir.— Afirmó Hermione pero al ver que no parecía importarles Robb intervino. 

  
  


—La misericordia es una de las razones de esto pero también debemos impedir que todas las personas al otro lado se unan al ejército de los Otros, un muro solo es tan fuerte como las personas que lo defienden.— Declaró Robb con dureza. —Es nuestro deber aportar todas las ventajas que podamos obtener. 

  
  


—Nuestros hombres necesitarán alimentos y descanso mientras los muertos no, sólo por eso ya estamos en desventaja y debemos evitar que obtengan más fuerzas, ellos son el verdadero enemigo de la Guardia de la noche y por consiguiente el Reino.— Aportó Benjen. 

  
  


—El muro ha defendido al Reino de los ataques salvajes por milenios y ha resistido—Dijo Lord Rodrik Ryswell con terquedad. —La fuerza de los hombres del norte ha mantenido nuestras tierras libres de invasiones y antes de los dragones nunca había caído ante los enemigos. 

  
  


—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo mi Lord.—Les dijo Hermione puso el mejor tono de admiración que pudo lograr en sus siguientes palabras. —Es por eso que vengo ante ustedes para la protección de las personas inocentes, vengo ante los descendientes de los primeros hombres que ya han peleado y vencido a la amenaza de los Otros para pedir que nuevamente sean los héroes de leyenda que luchen para traer el amanecer, que luchen para preservar la vida. 

  
  


Su pequeño discurso al parecer los tomó por sorpresa al principio pero después hincharon su pecho con orgullo y aceptaron completamente sus palabras. 

  
  


—Es nuestro deber pelear por la supervivencia del norte y no podemos dejar mujeres con niños desamparados solo con la escasa defensa de los hombres salvajes.— Asintió dubitativo Roger Ryswell. —Deben tener la protección de verdaderos guerreros para salvar sus vidas.

  
  


—Por eso es que necesitamos su ayuda, de donde vengo se dice que un hombre fuerte puede protegerse a sí mismo pero el más fuerte es quien puede proteger a otros que están indefensos.— Continuó en el mismo tono y observó cómo sus palabras surtián efecto. —Con el apoyo de su casa podremos salvar miles de vidas y con sus poderosos guerreros derrotaremos a la oscuridad, se cantarán canciones sobre esta nueva edad de los héroes.

  
  


—¡Es verdad padre!—Se exaltó Rickard Ryswell. —Si alguien puede traer la victoria ¡somos nosotros! Nuestra caballería es muy fuerte, nuestras fuerzas serán indispensables para la victoria. 

  
  


Robb captó su mirada con un pequeño gesto de aprobación y nuevamente estuvo en sintonía con ella utilizando el delirio de grandeza de los Ryswell de manera que consiguieron lo que querían con solo unas pocas declaraciones más por parte de ambos, sin duda era una ventaja que pudieran entenderse tan bien como lo hacían y ella lo comentó una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en Invernalia. 

  
  


—Eres una negociante muy capaz sería un tonto de no seguir tu estrategia, puedes contar conmigo para seguirte con los planes que obtengas.— Respondió Robb mientras la acompañaba hacia el solar donde tenía su investigación esperando encontrar a sus hermanos. 

  
  


—Es una ventaja que seas tan perceptivo con lo que puedo improvisar.— Le dijo con alivio. —Si no adoptaras la postura correcta para apoyar mis palabras habría fracasado. 

  
  


—Solo opte por seguir el ejemplo de mi madre.— Le explicó Robb con ironía. —Cómo afirman los Ryswell ella no se crió en el Norte y pude ver en algunas ocasiones cuando ella tenía que seguir la situación de la manera en que mi padre lo hacía, mi madre es de las tierras de los ríos, hubo momentos en que su crianza chocó con las maneras del norte y solo podía adaptarse rápidamente a cualquiera de éstas, reconocí que hacías lo mismo y decidí adaptarme también. 

  
  


—En mi opinión el mejor mecanismo de defensa.— Contestó sinceramente, no conocía a la madre de Robb pero sonaba como una mujer astuta. —Es difícil entrar a una cultura diferente donde podrían menospreciar tu persona por no haber nacido entre ellos, en mi mundo también sucede. 

  
  


—Es algo que mi madre temía afectará mi señorío en un futuro, debe haber más como los Ryswell que duden de mis aptitudes como Lord del Norte debido a mi ascendencia en parte sureña.— Admitió Robb. —No nací en estas tierras pero fui criado con sus costumbres, amo el norte con su gente tan resistente y honesta, aun así hoy pude ver que los temores de mi madre pueden tener fundamento. 

  
  


—No todos pensaran igual, hay una gran diferencia entre los que aman su tierra y su gente y los que sólo desprecian la de alguien más por un deseo a sentirse superiores, los Ryswell son como estos últimos.—Señaló Hermione y continuó. —No dejes que te moleste y demuestra que has obtenido lo mejor de ambas casas, a la larga solo tus acciones contarán y definirán qué tipo de líder serás. 

  
  


—Gracias por tu confianza Hermione y por tu sabio consejo.— Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se adelantaba abriendo la puerta del solar para ella e invitándole a pasar con una sonrisa encantadora. 

  
  


—No es nada, para eso están los amigos.— Respondió entrando a la habitación y devolvió la sonrisa con otra un poco tímida. 

  
  


. 

  
  


Cuando llegaron a Goldgrass no le tomó mucho tiempo a Hermione darse cuenta que no habría dificultad alguna con esta visita, Lord Harwood Stout era el tipo de hombre que reverenciaba y estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que su señor le pidiera, no estaba segura si era por cobardía o con el interés de obtener una mejor posición para ganar el favor de Robb pero de cualquier manera estaba agradecida de que en este lugar al menos las cosas fueron sencillas a diferencia de su siguiente destino. 

  
  


La bienvenida de Lady Dustin fue formal aunque pudo percibir desde el principio que no tenía mucho entusiasmo por recibirlos cumplió su deber de anfitriona, después de las tensas presentaciones Hermione se excusó y desapareció como era habitual para aparecer nuevamente con el heredero de Invernalia. 

  
  


—Bienvenido a Fuerte Túmulo Lord Stark.— Declaró la dama después de recomponer su rostro de la impresión que su pequeño acto siempre traía, posterior a las cortesías tradicionales se llevó a cabo la reunión en privado para tratar los asuntos que los traían aquí. 

  
  


—Veo que los rumores increíbles que escuché resultaron ser ciertos mi Lord.— Comentó Lady Dustin después de que Robb terminó de informar la situación.—Perdóneme si me entrometo pero seguramente su señora madre una devota seguidora de los Siete Dioses no estará muy feliz de que la brujería se involucre en los asuntos del norte. 

  
  


—Mi madre apoyará siempre lo que beneficie a nuestras tierras.— Contestó Robb con seguridad. —Cómo haría cualquier dama de noble cuna en consideración a sus vasallos, tal como recomiendó que usted lo haga mi Lady. 

  
  


—Es mi deber como la Dama de estas tierras vigilar las amenazas a mi gente mi Lord y la bruja puede ser una muy seria.— Declaró con lo que parecía inquietud pero sus ojos no revelaban nada. 

  
  


—Si así fuera Lady Hermione no estaría buscando formas de fortalecer el norte y la Guardia.— Contestó Benjen. —Nuestras aliadas se han ganado el apoyo de Lord Mormont y de mi sobrino por el trabajo que hacen a favor del norte. 

  
  


—No debe temer por motivos ocultos mi Lady.— Afirmó Hermione. —Le doy mi palabra que nuestro único interés es salvar a las personas de los monstruos que habitan más allá del muro, soy consciente de que la confianza debe ganarse y si nos da la oportunidad lo haremos. 

  
  


—Estoy segura de que han encontrado una manera de ganar el favor que ahora estos hombres les dan.— Dijo Lady Dustin con un tono malicioso que daba entender claramente cómo pensaba que habían ganado ese favor. —Pero no han hecho nada para ganar el mio y no lo obtendrán de forma tan sencilla, si quieren mi apoyo deberán demostrar que lo merecen. 

  
  


Hermione se quedó sin habla por un momento, el veneno en sus palabras la tomó por sorpresa pero Robb se adelantó antes de que pudiera reaccionar y defenderse. 

  
  


—No confunda mi visita con una súplica mi Lady recuerde con quién está hablando, la casa Stark verá que cumpla su deber con su gente. —Respondió Robb con tono helado. —Le sugiero que mida sus palabras, tiene mucho que ganar por una alianza con Lady Hermione y mucho que perder si la ofende gravemente, no tomaré a la ligera un insulto al honor de una aliada tan valiosa. 

  
  


—No puede esperar que solo me incline ante los deseos de esta… 

  
  


—Mucho cuidado Lady Dustin.— Intervino Robb con voz dura. —Cada insulto para Lady Hermione es un insulto para la casa Stark y a mi parecer usted ya está caminando sobre hielo fino. 

  
  


La ferocidad en el tono de Robb hizo que un extraño escalofrío la recorriera, a Hermione le agradaba como Robb siempre la apoyaba ante sus vasallos pero esta vez su reacción era más intensa.

  
  


—No se moleste Lord Stark mejores personas me han llamado peor.— Intervino Hermione ahora totalmente disgustada por la actitud de esta mujer. — Lo que me importa es saber si puedo llegar a un acuerdo con usted mi Lady por el bien de su gente de lo contrario no creo que tengamos nada que discutir. 

  
  


—No perdería el tiempo discutiendo con alguien de tu tipo, si buscas enredar algún tonto con ingeniosas palabras busca en otro lado.— Respondió Lady Dustin con una expresión tan amarga como si acabara de chupar un limón. 

  
  


—No tema, yo sería incapaz de entrar en una batalla de ingenio con usted mi Lady eso sería injusto de mi parte.— Respondió Hermione. —Solo esperaba exponer los hechos como son y que usted pudiera entenderlos pero ahora veo que fue una esperanza optimista de sus capacidades. 

  
  


—Mi comprensión no es el problema aquí pequeña insolente.— Respondió claramente molesta la ama y señora de los Riachuelos.— La cuestión sigue siendo lo que obtendría a cambio de mi apoyo en sus planes, no me arriesgare en tratar con lo desconocido si no obtengo al menos algo que deseo. 

  
  


—No estoy cerca siquiera de la insolencia que usted merece. —Replicó Hermione indignada. —Condicionar las ventajas que tendrá para sobrellevar el invierno sólo para tratar de sacar ventaja propia es condenable, el respeto a mis mayores limita mis palabras hacia usted pero sepa que siento lástima por su gente.

  
  


—Deberás emplear ese supuesto respeto y permitirme hablar sin interrumpir, en ningún momento he rechazado lo que ofrecen para mi gente.— Dijo con altivez mirándola con escrutinio y luego dirigiéndose a todos. —Aceptare sus términos si logran probar que la muerte de Domeric Bolton fue causada por Ramsay Snow.— Declaró Lady Dustin como quien concede un indulto a favor de otros. —Les daré todo mi apoyo si hacen justicia y ejecutan al bastardo asesino.

  
  


—Si lo que buscaba era justicia mi Lady no tenía que poner a prueba mi paciencia de esta forma.— Le advirtió Robb nuevamente cuando superó la impresión que la discusión entre ambas le había dado. — Si esa cuestión es lo que nos detiene aquí tiene mi palabra que se hará la investigación correspondiente sobre la acusación que ha levantado independientemente de los problemas que usted sabe obtendremos con la casa Bolton, ahora es momento de dejar los rodeos y ponernos a trabajar en los preparativos necesarios. 

  
  


—Podría tal vez creer en la palabra de un Stark pero no confío en lo que una extraña prometa.— Le respondió la amargada mujer.— Mis obligaciones con la casa Stark se verán hechas pero aceptaré sus rituales y cumpliré con mi parte del trato una vez que la justicia alcance a ese bastardo tres veces maldito. 

  
  


—Sería mucho más práctico que pudiera ocuparme de lo que debo hacer ahora que estoy aquí.—Objetó Hermione pensando en su cronograma. —Tenemos todo el trabajo programado, está reduciendo los beneficios de su gente por capricho.— Reprochó incontrolablemente a la miserable arpía.

  
  


—Esos son mis términos para cooperar plenamente ¿Están de acuerdo con ellos o todo esto ha sido inútil?— Dijo con tono comedido que indicaba claramente lo poco que le importaban sus planes. 

  
  


—Lo haré, esperaba una conversación racional pero parece que eso no será posible en su compañía por lo que será mejor utilizar mi tiempo en algo productivo.— Dijo finalmente Hermione sintiéndose al final de su paciencia. — Deseo que tenga un día tan agradable como usted mi Lady, mis señores los veré afuera cuando terminen sus asuntos. 

  
  


Salió rápidamente antes de cambiar de opinión y convertir a esa horrible mujer en un insecto, no había pensado que tendría la desgracia de encontrar alguien tan desagradable como Umbridge pero estaba claramente equivocada.

  
  


. 

  
  


—Ella preparara hombres y suministros para la defensa del muro.— Le dijo Robb más tarde cuando esperaban la visita de Ginny y Jon para hablar de su progreso con la gente libre. — Le advertí sobre causar más dificultades en el futuro pero dejó claro que ahora depende de nosotros. 

  
  


—Siempre supo que no tenía mejores opciones pero al parecer esperaba ganar una pequeña ventaja para obtener venganza sin ensuciarse las manos.— Concluyó Hermione ahora que lo pensó más fríamente. 

  
  


—Esta condición traerá sus propias dificultades.— Suspiro Robb. —Ramsay Snow es ahora el único hijo de Lord Bolton y si probamos su culpabilidad deberá ser ejecutado, lo que nos pondrá en una difícil situación con su casa. 

  
  


—Tal vez pero se trata de la justicia para su otro hijo eso debería contar para Lord Bolton, incluso podría hacer que Ramsay Snow confiese frente a él si realmente es el culpable.— Respondió pensando en el veritaserum y planeando una manera discreta de dosificar la copa del sospechoso. —Sería de la misma forma en que Lord Tyrion reveló los secretos de su familia cuando lo interrogué. 

  
  


—Eso lo resolvería sin mucho problema.— Contestó Robb de manera pensativa y algo sombría, luego volvió a mirarla atentamente. —Nos encargaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento. 

  
  


. 

  
  


La llegada a Puerto Blanco fue más de lo que había esperado ya que esta familia no escatimó en gastos para agasajar a sus huéspedes y habían tenido una semana para prepararse. 

  
  


La ciudad era tan grande como bonita, la bienvenida por parte de los Manderly en Nueva Fortaleza fue tan cálida y amable que Hermione se vio un poco abrumada ya que fueron recibidos con un banquete lleno de platillos elaborados y músicos para ambientar lo que más bien parecía una fiesta. 

  
  


Después de aparecer con Robb un silencio profundo los recibió pero sus anfitriones se recompusieron y su trato no fue menos cordial por ello, posteriormente cumplidas las formalidades fueron conducidos hacia el solar de Lord Wyman Manderly donde éste junto a sus hijos escucharon lo que Robb informó, la confirmación del regreso de los Otros por parte de Benjen como representante de Lord Mormont y la propuesta de sus aliadas mágicas, al igual que los señores en las casas anteriores preguntó sobre la posición de Lord Eddard Stark en estos planes y como a los demás se les aseguró que los respaldará. 

  
  


—Son noticias graves mi Lord y desde ahora sepa que cuenta completamente con el apoyo de la casa Manderly como ha sido durante siglos.—Expresó Lord Manderly al joven heredero del Norte y luego se dirigió a ella. —En su caso mi Lady con un propósito tan piadoso y valiente no podría rechazar su propuesta con buena conciencia pero desearía saber un poco más sobre sus planes para mantener la paz con los salvajes de este lado del muro. 

  
  


Lord Wyman Manderly le agrado desde el momento que los presentaron y toda su familia fue tan amable como él, había escuchado sin embargo que la gente lo creía torpe y tonto debido a su apariencia y él seguía esa suposición a su beneficio. 

  
  


Era un frente astuto pero Hermione no se dejó engañar, nadie que lleve una ciudad tan rica y próspera sería un tonto, aunque podría ser conveniente para él que así lo creyeran era la estrategia que Slughorn usaba y ese hombre había sido el jefe de la casa de Slytherin por una razón, así que decidió exponer sus planes con claridad explicando como contendrán al pueblo libre en el área otorgada por la Guardia de la noche para que no hubiera riesgos hacia la gente del Norte y mencionó las ventajas que obtendrían de llegar a un acuerdo con ellas. 

  
  


—Se por mi investigación de las violentas tormentas que el invierno trae consigo y cómo a través de la historia su hermosa ciudad y otros puertos más pequeños han sufrido graves daños por esas tempestades.— Les expuso a los presentes. —Con el peligro al otro lado del muro no podemos permitirnos pérdidas tan grandes para ningún habitante del norte así que he investigado antiguos rituales climáticos con los que podré proteger la costa y la desembocadura del río de lo peor que las tormentas traigan. 

  
  


—Eso suena espléndido mi Lady, parte del sustento para los habitantes en Puerto Blanco proviene de la pesca, si las tormentas no son tan duras en el área los pescadores podrán continuar con su trabajo para obtener alimentos cuando la comida es más escasa.— Contestó Lord Wyman qué parecía extasiado con esa perspectiva. 

  
  


El ritual climático sería complejo y la dejaría agotada por un día completo además de que requería la luna llena para llevarlo a cabo pero valdría la pena por más que obtener la cooperación de los Manderly. 

  
  


—Esa es precisamente la intención mi Lord ya que hay otro asunto que Lord Stark y yo debemos tratar con usted.— Le dijo Hermione con el tono de un negociante. 

  
  


Habiendo hecho una estimación de la cantidad de personas que cruzarian el muro con ayuda de Robb y el maestre Luwin obtuvo una cifra de cuántos alimentos necesitarian y era un número intimidante sin mencionar que una población improductiva es insostenible así que la gente tendría con su apoyo talleres con herramientas para elaborar telas de algodón producido en más invernaderos y lana del ganado con el que ya contaban planeando comerciar con estas telas y otros productos a cambio de más alimentos de fuentes externas. 

  
  


Para impulsar esto va a contribuir con Invernalia en la construcción de cincuenta galeras reforzadas con magia para la pesca y transporte de productos, veinticinco serían pagadas por ella misma ya que las ocupará en los negocios con la gente libre; por fortuna había traído su oro con ella dado que los duendes de Gringotts no le permitirían la entrada a su banco nuevamente y tenía suficiente para ser considerada muy rica en este lugar aún haciendo esa gran inversión. 

  
  


Robb y la guardia harían uso de las demás galeras para transportar hombres y las provisiones que el ejército en el muro necesitaria, explicaron todo esto a Lord Manderly para proponer que su familia se encargue de este asunto y él no sólo estuvo muy de acuerdo con su proyecto sino que ofreció la construcción de otras veinticinco galeras por parte de su casa para apoyarlos felicitando su previsión y conocimientos administrativos. 

  
  


—Lady Hermione es la mente detrás de este ingenioso esquema, nosotros sólo ayudamos un poco con sus cálculos.— Concedió Robb en favor de ella lo que causó que se sonrojara. 

  
  


—Siempre he creído en esperar lo mejor pero estar preparados para lo peor mi Lord y con su apoyo tendremos mejores oportunidades.— Respondió Hermione feliz de obtener una respuesta tan buena por parte de esta familia. 

  
  


—Es lo menos que esta familia puede hacer por su causa mi Lady, una vez mis ancestros fueron expulsados de sus tierras en grave peligro de muerte y sin aliados.— Respondió la cabeza de la casa Manderly. — Si no fuera por los lobos que nos acogieron, alimentaron y nos protegieron contra nuestros enemigos no tendríamos nada,la ciudad está construida sobre la tierra que nos dieron y a cambio, juramos que siempre deberíamos ser sus hombres, somos leales a los Stark y tendremos misericordia para los que están en la posición que una vez estuvimos. 

  
  


Después de finalizar los detalles de su acuerdo Hermione se puso en marcha, procedió con su rutina habitual para preparar el bonito castillo y asegurar las protecciones de sangre en Nueva Fortaleza y la Guarida del Lobo además de protección mágica en las murallas de la ciudad. 

  
  


En los tres días que hicieron falta para la luna llena siguieron su recorrido visitando y preparando las pequeñas fortalezas de Moss, Ironsmith y Waterman que eran casas menores cercanas a los Manderly que también aceptaron sin problemas su alianza lo que era una gran mejora en comparación con la semana anterior. 

  
  


Regresó a Puerto Blanco en compañía de Robb, Bran y Hallis Mollen, los primeros por curiosidad a este ritual y el segundo como era habitual un guardia para los Stark. 

  
  


La familia Manderly completa los acompañaría para concluir el ritual pero ella emprendió la búsqueda de lo necesario en compañía de Robb, Wylis Manderly y un par de guardias para avanzar más rápido, lo primero fue localizar seis árboles de roble fuertes y antiguos que rodean el perímetro de la ciudad los cuales marco con las runas de protección que el ritual indicaba, estas estaban atadas a la sangre de Wylis Manderly y cortó algunas ramas de ellos pidiendo al heredero Manderly que estos árboles fueran protegidos de cualquier daño de ahora en adelante. 

  
  


Lo siguiente fue buscar el pilar más fuerte del muelle en la ciudad y preparar todo para finalizar el ritual cuando la luna estuviera sobre este punto, llegado el momento todos se reunieron alrededor de ella y Lord Manderly quien donó también un poco de su sangre para mezclar con las cenizas de las ramas de roble y los demás ingredientes con los que tallaria las runas finales.

  
  


Cuando la luna estuvo en el punto exacto realizó el complejo cántico del hechizo que llevaba practicando por una semana dirigiendo la magia hacia el pilar, sintió el poder acomulandose hasta que al terminar las runas se iluminaron y un pequeño pulso de luz se elevó hacia el cielo para expandirse en un manto que cubrió la ciudad junto con las aguas hasta donde alcanzó su vista por un segundo para después todo volver a la normalidad. 

  
  


Debió desmayarse después de eso porque no recordaba cómo llegó a la habitación en la que se encontraba ahora y se sentía como si una manada de hipogrifos hubiera pasado sobre ella, estuvo un tiempo recostada y pensando sobre cómo ese libro había subestimado mucho los efectos secundarios del hechizo para el mago o bruja que lo llevará a cabo. 

  
  


Podría haber pasado media hora desde que despertó cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta un par de veces y ella permitió la entrada con un graznido que al parecer fue comprendido cuando Wynafryd Manderly entró a la habitación en compañía de una empleada con una charola y le dirigió una sonrisa. 

  
  


—Buenos días mi Lady me alegra ver que ha despertado ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Necesita que llame al Maestre? — Preguntó con tono preocupado. 

  
  


—Buenos días.— Respondió después de aclarar un poco su garganta.—Me siento un poco adolorida pero es normal por el agotamiento mágico debería pasar en unas horas, gracias por la preocupación mi Lady. 

  
  


—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que ha protegido nuestra amada ciudad a un claro costo para usted.— Le contestó con un gesto agradecido. —Espero que tenga hambre, pedí un desayuno ligero como indicó el Maestre pero si tiene apetito de algo más no dude en solicitarlo, Lyna aquí estará a su servicio para cualquier cosa que necesite. 

  
  


—Es muy amable de su parte, lo que han traído ahora está muy bien gracias. —Asintió permitiendo que la joven empleada colocará la charola en la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado. —¿Me preguntaba cómo es que llegue hasta aquí y que ha pasado con mi ropa? 

  
  


—Oh no tema por su modestia mi Lady solo Lyna, mi hermana y yo la ayudamos a ponerse más cómoda después de que Lord Stark la trajera hasta aquí para que el Maestre pudiera examinarla. —Respondió la chica castaña

  
  


—¿Lord Stark me trajo hasta aquí?— Preguntó Hermione un poco avergonzada de haberle causado problemas a Robb. 

  
  


—Así es, fue tan caballeroso como se apresuró a levantarla, parecía absolutamente mortificado por su estado.— Le dijo Wynafryd.— La llevo todo el camino hasta aquí en sus brazos y no se fue a descansar hasta que el Maestre le aseguro que estaba bien, fue muy galante de su parte. 

  
  


—Por Merlín, no quería causar molestias a nadie Lord Stark ha sido siempre muy amable, lamento haberlo preocupado y a ustedes también.— Respondió Hermione sinceramente. 

  
  


Ella sabía perfectamente sobre el encanto de Robb Stark, no había duda que era una muy buena cualidad en un líder pero a veces la ponía en aprietos porque ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato terminando con ella sonrojada y sin saber muy bien cómo responder a los halagos y gestos galantes que frecuentemente dirigía hacia ella. 

  
  


Recordaba cómo casi desde el inicio de su tiempo trabajando juntos la había sorprendido de esa manera, la primera vez que sucedió fue la más vergonzosa; ella había aparecido fuera de su solar y llamó a la puerta esperando que ya estuviera listo para encontrarse con Lord Cerwyn, lo que no esperaba era la manera en que la recibió. 

  
  


—Buenas tardes mi Lady debo decir que tu belleza me impresionó desde la primera vez que te vi pero luces especialmente hermosa en ese atuendo.— Dijo Robb a modo de saludo. 

  
  


La tomó tan desprevenida que solo pudo balbucear un saludo y un agradecimiento por el cumplido,requirió toda su voluntad para concentrarse en aparecer de manera segura hasta el castillo Cerwyn después de eso y decidió desde ese momento no tomar muy en serio cualquier cumplido. 

  
  


Los modales corteses que aquí se practicaban hacía que estos gestos fueran frecuentes así que podría tomar algo de tiempo en adaptarse a la galantería de algunos señores y sobre todo la de un particularmente encantador Robb Stark.

  
  


—Lo único que pareció preocuparle era su condición mi Lady, vino esta mañana muy temprano pero Lyna le dijo que aún no habías despertado.— Le dijo Lady Wynafryd mientras le mostraba unas prendas que tomó de una mesa cercana. —Este es uno de mis vestidos más cómodos, es probable que él regrese para verla más tarde y con este podría recibirlo cómoda y apropiadamente. 

  
  


Hermione agradeció y aceptó el gesto porque justo ahora no podría transfigurar nada de la ropa que llevaba en su bolso, poco después de desayunar se cambio al vestido prestado con algo de ayuda sin que ninguna de ellas mencionara las cicatrices que debieron haber notado por lo que ella estaba aliviada, poco después llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación que Lady Wynafryd y ella habían mantenido. 

  
  


Se trataba de Bran en su silla que venía acompañado de Wylla Manderly y que sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio despierta. 

  
  


—¡Lady Hermione!— Avanzó rápidamente hacia ella que estaba recostada sobre la cama y luego su rostro se preocupo mientras preguntaba ansiosamente. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? 

  
  


Ella y Bran se habían hecho muy cercanos desde su llegada a Invernalia, todo comenzó una noche en la que había estado trabajando en su investigación en cuanto volvieron de la pequeña fortaleza de la familia Condon pensando en la pólvora como una alternativa riesgosa para combatir a los monstruos de hielo. 

  
  


Un par de golpecitos en la puerta la apartaron de sus reflexiones y permitió el paso, era Bran quien le sonrió y entró sentado en su silla de ruedas. 

  
  


—Buenas noches Lady Granger.— Le dijo con un tono perfectamente educado. —Es la hora de la cena y pensé que podría ayudarla a llegar al comedor ya que quizá aún no conoce el camino. 

  
  


—Oh vaya no creí que fuera tan tarde.—Le dijo sobresaltada por el paso del tiempo y le respondió sonriendo al pequeño que esperaba su respuesta. —Gracias por venir en mi rescate tienes razón seguramente me perdería tratando de llegar al comedor y por favor llamame Hermione si te parece bien.— Le comentó mientras se levantaba para salir de la habitación 

  
  


—Muy bien Lady Hermione ¿Puedo preguntar por qué pasas tanto tiempo con los libros? ¿No te cansas de estudiarlos?—Cuestionó con curiosidad cuando cruzaron la puerta y luego anunció. — Si yo tuviera magia la estaría haciendo todo el tiempo y no gastaría mi tiempo en libros. 

  
  


—La magia es asombrosa pero siempre me han gustado los libros y también han sido muy útiles para mi.— Le contestó con sinceridad. —Para aprender a usar mi magia necesité muchos libros y horas de estudio, el conocimiento que obtuve de ellos ha sido mi mejor herramienta en muchos problemas. 

  
  


—¿Más que la magia?— Preguntó asombrado e incrédulo por esta respuesta. —¿Tus conocimientos te han servido más que los trucos mágicos? 

  
  


—Un hombre sabio en mi mundo dijo una vez "Conoce a tu enemigo, conócete a ti mismo y saldrás triunfador en mil batallas".— Le explico Hermione al pequeño. —Muchas veces el conocimiento que obtuve me ha servido para ayudar a derrotar las amenazas hacia mi o mi familia y amigos una y otra vez por lo que debes saber que en los libros obtendrás armas quizá más poderosas que cualquier hechizo ó espada. 

  
  


—¿De verdad?— Preguntó con ojos enormes e impresionados mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. 

  
  


—Así es, déjame contarte cómo un libro sobre animales mágicos salvó mi vida en una ocasión.— Respondió mientras seguían su camino y le relató a grandes rasgos la historia acerca del basilisco en Hogwarts. 

  
  


Desde entonces Bran y muy ocasionalmente Rickon que prefería el aire libre la acompañaban por las tardes en el pequeño solar que Robb le había prestado para que llevara a cabo su investigación. 

  
  


Bran se había entusiasmado verdaderamente con ayudarla a encontrar más información sobre los Otros y estaba atento a cualquier cosa que ella le enseñará, las historias que a petición de él contara sobre sus aventuras o aprendiendo cualquier dato nuevo que pudieran necesitar, era un niño muy inteligente. 

  
  


—Estoy bien solo cansada el ritual necesitaba mucho poder, lamento haberte preocupado.— Le dijo al pequeño que sonrió y le extendió un par de libros que llevaba con él. 

  
  


—Estuve en la biblioteca con Lady Wylla y pensé que estos libros podrían gustarte, ella dijo que los podemos tomar prestados. —Afirmó Bran con alegría cuando ella los reviso con entusiasmo, el primero era una recopilación de leyendas de Poniente y el otro sobre la historia antigua del Norte. 

  
  


—Gracias parece que nos servirán en la investigación y gracias a usted Lady Wylla por permitirnos estudiarlos.— Contestó Hermione conmovida por el gesto del pequeño que ya la conocía lo suficiente para traer algo así. 

  
  


La conversación continuó por unos minutos más hasta que Lady Wynafryd les recordó que era mejor dejarla descansar como fueron las instrucciones del Maestre y que Hermione debería tratar de dormir para recuperar su fuerza y así lo hicieron saliendo junto con Lyna que llevaba la bandeja del desayuno de vuelta a las cocinas. 

  
  


Ella se acomodo para tratar de dormir y pocos minutos después volvieron a llamar a la puerta por lo que se incorporó ligeramente permitiendo el paso esta vez a Lord Wyman Manderly que venía en compañía de Robb y Hall Mollen. 

  
  


—Buenos días Lady Granger.— Saludo Lord Manderly. —Nos encontramos con mis nietas de camino aquí y nos informaron sobre su estado, me alegra que esté mejorando, Lord Stark aquí pidió visitarla para comprobar su mejoría. 

  
  


—Buen día mi Lady perdoneme si interrumpo su descanso, solo deseaba asegurarme de que se encontrara bien ¿Hay algo que necesite?— Preguntó Robb con amabilidad. 

  
  


—Buenos días señores—Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa cansada.— Gracias por su hospitalidad Lord Manderly me siento mejor ahora y gracias a usted también Lord Stark por cuidar de mí la noche anterior lamento mucho la preocupación que he causado no esperaba un desmayo pero les aseguro que es solo cansancio, no necesito nada gracias y en unas horas estaré perfectamente. 

  
  


—Me complace oírlo mi Lady.— Contestó Robb con una sonrisa que iluminó su semblante. —Será mejor que la dejemos descansar entonces. 

  
  


Salieron de la habitación deseando su pronta recuperación y ella pudo dormir hasta entrada la tarde sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes por lo que aprovechó el tiempo antes de la cena para revisar su comunicación con Lord Tyrion. 

  
  


Habían sido corresponsales constantes con ella intercambiando un poco de información sobre su mundo por los conocimientos que él tuviera y que podrían serle útiles como justo ahora que había detallado un poco sobre la operación minera de la que ella estaba interesada para obtener el vidriagón entre otras cosas. 

  
  


Poco después llegó la hora de la cena a la que asistió sintiéndose completamente recuperada para la aparente alegría de todos y al terminar fue tiempo de las despedidas ya que tenían una agenda que cumplir y mucho trabajo por delante pero afortunadamente la mayoría marchaba viento en popa. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hubo algunos problemas con esta actualizacion por que trate de forzar el tour de Hermione por el norte en un solo capítulo para no aumentar tanto el número de palabras y continuar intercalando el relato entre Hermione y Ginny pero el resultado no me gustó por lo que el siguiente también será de Hermione y decidí que la historia tendrá los detalles que necesite aunque termine siendo una historia muy larga, espero que les guste y felices fiestas.


End file.
